The Heroes Club
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Gumball Watterson has grown tried of everybody always treating him like a nobody. He was to be a better person. And his dream has come true. Gumball soon find himself in a club that dedicated thier lives to fight for truth and justice and became a member of Elmore's Warriors. Rated T for teen. Language. Blood. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroes Club.**

**Chapter 1: Gumball's Club.**

** Hello Fanfiction users! My name's is NiteOwl8. This is my first fanfiction. I have start it today after coming back from college. I have spent my time signing it and now here am I, on my laptop and writing my first ever fanfiction of The Amazing World of Gumball. I have seen all of your stories based on the show and the reviews. Well, to be honest, I haven't actually read it, except for the third chapter of "The Loop". I have seen all the chapters and it was pretty amazing. The reviews from it were talking about it. I have written some fanfiction, but it's not about Gumball; it's all about Adventure Time. I have written four stories about it. Acutally, I have only written the plot of it, but there pretty amazing. I have gotten the idea of writing it based on movies that I had watch.**

** In my first ever fanfiction of TAWoG, Gumball had always been treated like a nobody in Elmore. He had a dream that one day he wants to change himself as a better person. And that dream came true. One day, on a typical Saturday morning, Gumball was all alone in at school, while his family were at their clubs, he was escorted by someone and leads Gumball to a club. A club that had dedicated to serve the community and protect the city of Elmore from crime. Gumball soon find himself a member of Elmore's new team of heroes, Elmore Warriors, and become Warrior Cat.**

**This story is based on the comic books that I had read and the movies I seen like "Before Watchmen", "Watchmen", "Kick-Ass", and "Kick-Ass 2."**

**Gumball's POV:**

_ All my life I have been treated like I'am nothing in this town. I was the one that everyone likes to pick on. I was known of my stupidy and my clumsiness and, in the end, I always end up in detention. Everyone had been given me a hard time lately. They say that I will end up a dead beat in the future; most people think that I will most likely be in jail. And those words were coming from my teacher and prinicple in Elmore High. Well, the jokes on them. I have been in all kinds of adventure that I have encounter since I was twelve years old. I have kept this journal around me for queit some time. I have written all the adventures that I had been throughout my childhood. All of them were, somehow, my fault. Okay that was a lie. All of the adventures that I had started because of me. But I stopped it. Well, I got help. My family were always there to protect me. That's the problem. The whole school ridicule me of my family always there to protect me like the baby they think I am. And you think that's bad, everybody always mock me because my sister is like a supergenius. You know how emberassing that is? Nobody seems to understand me. Not at here, not at school, and espically not at home. I want to prove everyone wrong. I want to show them that I have what it takes to be somebody. I want to become a better person._

As Gumball was done writing on his journal, he looked over to the family car and sees that we have arrived in Elmore Junior High. It was an ordinary Saturday morning like any other day. The Watterson family got out of their car and process to enter the building. Gumball was sixteen years old. He still look like when he was twelve years old, except he's now a bit older. He was still wearing the same tan sweather with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Gumball has a bit of muscles underneath his sweater. Darwin was fourteen years old. He hasn't changed since then. He was still wearing the same green and white sneakers. Both of his arms (I mean fins) had muscles in it. Anais was at the age of eight years old. She was still the genius she is. She still wearing the same pink dress and white shoes. Nicole and Richard Watterson were...well, they're still the same as usaully. The family had enter the school.

Nicole faced her family and said "All right gang, we meet back here in about two hours. So, see ya."

The family went their seperate ways and enter their clubs. Nicole, to her Anger Management Club. Richard, to his Fanstasy Club ( I don't know what club Richard is in, but the club has Dungeon & Dragons.) Anais, to her Physics Club. Darwin, to his Swimming Club. And Gumball, to his...oh right, he doesn't have a club. Every time he and his family goes to their own clubs, Gumball just sat in the hall, waiting for the time to go by or playing his handheld game boy. Gumball was about to sit in his usually spot, until a voice call out.

"Don't think you not about to spent your time in the hall like you always do Gumball."

Gumball face his mother. She looks calm on her way to the door. Nicole continued "You have to be in a club, Gumball. You can't sit here and do nothing."

Richard then pops out of the Fantasy Club and said "Yeah that's my thing!" before going back to his club.

Nicole sighed "What I'am saying is that you have to be in a club. Name something that you love."

Gumball think of it and says "Okay." He did a puppy eyes look and questions "Can I be in your club?"

Nicole's eyes widen and smile before closing the door behind her. At the sound of the door, Gumball could hear his mother's violent anger. He sighed in respone. _Join a club? _Thoughted Gumball. He had tried that. About four years ago. He went to every club in this school, but not that it didn't feel right for him, but because he was rejected by everyone, even his own family. There was even one club that almost got his reputaion destroyed. How can he remember that? Gumball sat in his spot in the rows of lockers, ignoring his mother's advise. He signed as he looked up the clock. Time keep on sliping away. Gumball took out his handheld console and started to play, but it died after turing it on. Gumball forgot to change the batteries.

He mutters "Oh man."

Without anything to do around here, Gumball had nothing to do, but did the only thing that comes to mind: Staring at the clock. The clock tinks every minute in every second. The more times he heard ticking, the time he felt sliping right out of him. His eyes were starting to close. Gumball tries to open them, but the ticking made his eyes grew to sleep. Eventually, his eyes close.

Gumball was fast asleep when a gentle voice woke him up. "Hey. Hey, woke up." Gumball felt his face being tapped ever so lighty. He thought the voice belong to his long crush, Penny. But it wans't Penny. Gumball woke up and see that it wasn't her, but a girl raccoon. She was the same age as Gumball. She wear a white shirt, a black skirt, and wearing a red bow upon her little head. She smiled slowly at him and asked.

"Are you dead in there?"

Gumball answered "Uh, no. I was sleeping."

The raccoon raises her eyebrow and said "In the hallway? Right beside the lockers?"

Gumball says "Hey, what are you, a sleep expert?"

The raccoon giggles at his statement. Gumball was puzzled. He stares at her for a minute. _Who is she? Where have I seen her before? _Thought Gumball. They both looked at each other for a moment. The raccoon said "You're Gumball Watterson, right?"

Gumball nodded at the young girl's question.

The raccoon continue "I' am from your class. The name's Iris. Iris Madison."

Gumball remember now. She was the new kid that had moved from Florida to Elmore. She came in about a few weeks ago. Her parents are sepearate; she now lives with her mom.

Iris asked "What are doing here? Are you supposed to be in a club?"

Gumball answers "This _is_ my club."

Iris rises her eyebrow "Seriously?" But instead of that, she just play alone. "So where are the members?"

"I'am the only member here. And not only that I'am also the leader."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Iris looked at the blue cat. She knew he didn't have a club.

Iris questioned "Well, why don't you join to other clubs?"

Gumball give her a look. Iris knew what he was talking about. "Oh."

Gumball stated "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I will like to be alone in my club."

Gumball looked away from the raccoon. Iris felt sorry for him. She gave him a warm smile and offered "Come with me. I'll take you to my club."

Gumball's ears were pointed up, turn to her, and said "Really?"

Iris noded in respone.

Gumball smiled, but soon faded "But why would you want to help me? I don't even know you as you don't even know me."

Iris keep smiling and said "Just trying to help a friend out."

Gumball's smile return and got up. They both walk through the empty hallways. _Where is she taking me?_ Gumball thoughted _What kind of club is she into? Was she in the Math Club? Nah. I not good at math. Is she in the Glee club? I could sing, but not in front of everybody. Is she in the Drama Club? No way am I joing it. I don't think I can act. Maybe I can tell her._

"Hey listen I never got to tell you what kind of club you're-."

Iris interrupted "We're here."

Gumball saw that made him confused when he saw wasn't a club, but a wall. An _actual_ wall. He thought _Is this some sort of joke or something?_

Gumball confusingly said "Uh."

Iris's voice became a serious tone "Is the coast is clear?"

Gumball snap out of his confusion and question "W-What?"

Iris repeated "I say, is the coast is clear?"

Gumball looked from left to right of the hallways. There were nobody there. Not a sight of a student. He answers "Yes, but I don't see why-."

Iris says "Good."

Iris tap on the wall two times, then another two. They both stand there until the wall suddenly opens like a door, revealing a flight of downstairs. Gumball was amazed by this, except for Iris, who remained calm at the time the wall open up. She went down the stairs and ordered "Come on."

Gumball didn't know what to do. He look from the right to the left of the hallway to see if anyone is seeing this. Without a choice, he went down the stairs with Iris.

As he was walking down the bottom of the darkness, Gumball thought _What is this place? I had never been in this side of the school before. How come I never even notice? _But enough about that; Gumball wonders about Iris. _How did she knows about this?_

They had reach to the end of the stairs. Iris and Gumball both stands in the middle of the darkness. Gumball was getting spoke by this. He questioned "W-where are we?" Iris didn't respone. He called out "Iris?" Then the light had evaporated the darkness. Gumball turns to see her, turning on the light switch. Then a low voice says "Is this the kid?"

Iris answers "Yeah this is him."

Gumball didn't understand what was going on. He question to Iris "All right Iris. What is going on here?"

Iris then walk up to Gumball and say the only words to him "Gumball Watterson, meet everybody."

Gumball turns back around and sees something that amazed him. There were seven people in a table, staring at the blue cat. All of them were wearing very stylish costumes. All was silence, then the big guy at the end of the table says to him in a low voice "Welcome to the Heroes Club."

**Not bad, huh? So Gumball just meet this girl that he didn't know about her. She just invited him to a club, which turn out to be a club nobody knew of. Who were those people? Why are they wearing costumes? And, most importantly, what is The Heroes Club? So this just the first chapter. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters when I had some free time. Please read it and comment of what you thought of it. This is just the beginning for Gumball.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introducing the members.**

**Hi guys it's me again and I have posted another chapter of my fanfiction. I notice that no of you had posted any comments about my story. Still waiting to see what's going on with it? Well, don't worry this chapter will explains everything. We left off of the part where Gumball had been lead into a club by a student who called themselves The Heroes Club, but who are they?Here it is the second chapter of The Heroes Club. Just a remainder that this is all I can do for the details of the cotumes and their hero name. They're mind ideas. Don't steal them!**

A few minutes eariler, Gumball Watterson was all alone in the hallway, with no club to go to and wasting his time watching time gone passed. Then out of nowhere, a girl raccoon by the name of Iris Madison offered him to go to her club. Gumball agreed, and now he's in a secret room underneath the school, being surrounded by seven costumed strangers. A long silence was held on him, until he heard the big guy wearing a robe at the end of the table breaking the sound of silence by this "Welcome to The Heroes Club." Gumball minded blank by the mysterious hooded guy's words. _The Heroes Club? _Thought Gumball. He was without words what was going to say until he heard a sweet voice.

"Gumball? Gumball, are you all right?"

Gumball snaps out of it and turn to face Iris right behind him. "What's going on here Iris? Who are these guys? What's The Heroes Club? Why do they worn cotumes?"

One of the cotumes members, who is at the same age as Gumball and is a white wolf speaked "Boy for a cat who has a big head, you sure do ask a lot of stupid questions."

Gumball grows irritated, "What you say?!"

Iris grab Gumball's arm and said "Easy there Gumball. You have to excuse Joseph. He's not the usually greet to new members guy."

Gumball paused "Wait "new member"? What are you talking about? What's happening here?"

The white wolf spoked again "Colonel, can we tell this new kid who we are before he kills us with his unlimted power of questions?"

Gumball thought and stared at the large guy at the end _Colonel? Is that big scary dude in the military?_

The big hooded guy answers "I suppose its' time to our new member who we are."

Everybody at the table stands up in front of the blue cat. One by one they all introduce themselves to Gumball.

The first member introduces "My name is Fly Boy. I fly throught the skies to make the scum of the earth cowered in fear when they seen me." He was almost like human, except that his skin is red. He was wearing a dragonfly uniform. His wings were almost realistic like real dragonfly wings. He was also wearing a mask that covers his head except for his face and goggles that hides his dark red eyes.

Another one was almost like human. Her skin is light green. She was wearing a cotume of a lizard. Seeing her in that uniform makes Gumball think that she might be an actual lizard. A _walking_ lizard thoughted Gumball. Her mask only covers up part of the face, except for her green mouth. She answers "People call me Lizard Girl because I can blend in diferrent colors without detecting anyone."

The third person was next. He was a cloud person like Masimi and Mr. Small, except this guy is a 20 years old. At least it wasn't someone who's not a middle age sad man or a young spoiled girl. He was wearing a black jump suit and a mask with details of a human skeleton. He was also holding a strenge device, kind of like a gun. He says "I'am known as Dr. X-Ray. I can see through people _and_ solid objects by using the X-Ray gun that I invented."

Gumball's eyes widen "Really?"

Dr. X-Ray says "Hell No! It's just a flashlight atached with a gun, but wouldn't be awsome if I invented it?"

Gumball answers "So awesome!"

The four member introduced "Everybody call me Gamble, because I can distract the ladies with my charms and hustle people by my card tricks..." He summons a card by the sleeves. ..." and dice." He then took out two pairs of dice and rolls it on the table, revealing snake eyes. He was a black panther, who wears a leather suit with the symbol of the Ace of Diamonds. His mask only covers up his eyes, revealing dark brown. He leans to Gumball, takes out a deck of cards, being shuffling them before asking "Care to play?"

The Colonel called out "Put the cards away, Gamble."

Gamble stopped shuffling and said "Sorry, Colonel. Just showing the new guy my mad skills."

The white wolf shakes his head slowly, while a small giggle was heard. Gumball thought it was from Iris, but it came from next to the white wolf. She was the same species and the same age as him, except her eyes were hazel and his eyes were yellow like a full moon. The two of them were wearing matching white clothing like japanesse uniform and masks that covers only their eyes. The guy wolf seems calm and active, while the git next to her was shy and bowing her head. The white wolf spoked "We do not have rediculious names like the others here. My name is Joseph." He points to the girl next to her "And this is my twin sister Jenny. We are our own team. We fight crime together. We call ourself The J team.

Gumball stiffled a laugh "The J team? Why, because you both have the same letter at the beginning at your names?"

Joseph continued "No, simple big headed boy. It's stands for "Justice."

Gumball became more irriated by that guy's attitude.

The Colonel says "Now Joseph behave. Young Watterson here is our guess. Be polite."

Joseph said "Yes Colonel."

The Colonel said "Good. Now I guess it's time to show you who am I."

The Colonel took off his hood, revealing a bear with a stern face. He was very large despict all bears looked that way. As Gumball studied him, he predicted that a man by that size has got to be in his fifties. He was wearing a mititary uniform with medals on his left chest. Seeing the man's face reminded Gumball of his mother's fire temper.

The Colonel introduces "Colonel War as your service. It's nice to finally meet you, Gumball."

Gumball's mind blanked when he say his name. _How did he know my name?_

Gumball blurded "How do you know my name?"

Colonel War answers "We been watching you Gumball."

He then throws a couple of papers onto the desk and slide on to Gumball. Gumball sees this and these were newspaper articles about the chaos that he had made, and mostly his family. It was all there. That time when Hector almost destroyed Elmore. Kenneth almost ate the entire town. The destruction of the supermarket cause by his mother's anger. That time when his dad got a job as a pizza delivery man and that upset the balance of the universe.

The Colonel continued "I have been watching you and your family going through all that crazy stuff in your town. And I got to say you really are one mess up kid, and so is your family. No offense."

Gumball says "None taken. I had been given by that. Can I ask one question?"

Joseph says in a low voice "Oh hell."

Colonel War spoked "Joseph, what I tell you about that?"

Joseph apologies "Sorry."

Colonel War turned to Gumball, "Your question."

Gumball asked "Why am I here?"

Colonel War says "Now that's a very interesting question. Now where do I begin?"

Colonel War got up from his chair and walk around the room as he explains. "I have travel the world of searching indiviuals who are willing to fight by my side against the forces of evil. I have seen cities throughout my life. Once peaceful cities turn into the very soul that came to be. Corrupt. Murder. Buildings destroy. Tragedy. Like you, Gumball Watterson, we're all outcast. Society had throw us away and ignore us for years. All of us had to lived with our lives in a domested house or living at welfare, while most of us had lived on the streets, doing what we were entended to do. That's how I found my members. I teach them about how society had been affected by the evil scum of corruption and murder and what it takes to make to become the city's only hope."

Gumball asked "So how do you meet them?"

The Colonel continued as he walk to the twins " I first meet up with Joseph and her sister in Maine while stopping a drug cartel. I offered them to come and join me on my quest to fight for justice. They agreed. By then we travel the world and watch the news for anything that might give us some news of a new member. Three months later, we had our answer. There were reports of a teen dressed like a dragonfly who flies during the day." He was refering to Fly Boy. "Then we went to Queens of our mysterious greened lady friend, who had interfeared a money landering scam." He was talking about Lizard Girl. "And lastly we accidently had our fifth member by a pizza delivery boy when he spotted us beating up bank robbers. At first we were going to killed him, but he said he wants to join us. So we let him and that's when we had old Doc. X-Ray here. By then we had five members, but I still needed more. We come to city to city until finally we came upon our dice master slash card trickster here in an alley in Road Island. He was in debt of 100,000 of some local mob, but he manage to out smart them." Gumball turns to Gamble, who was throwing a card into the air and catch it inside the deck. "We travel to Florida and that's when he found our seventh member here." The Colonel pointed to Iris. Gumball turns around to see where he was pointing. He was shocked by this discovery. _At first I didn't known about, now she's part of the club?_ Thought Gumball.

The Colonel smiled sofly "Iris show him your skills."

Iris took out a staff from behind. She took a deep breath and did some aerobics stuns using her staff. Finally, she pointed the staff onto Gumball. He was slightly impressed.

Gumball slightly said "Mem. I seen better."

Iris looked up at Colonel War, who nodded his head at her. She smiled and pressed a small button, and, quick as a flash, a small blade pops right out of the tip of where she was pointing at Gumball and at the end. Gumball felt a shliver as the blade was almost close to his neck.

Iris asked smugly "Now you're impressive?"

Gumball terrified said "Y-Yeah. I'am impressive."

Iris said one word "Good."

She pressed another button and the two blades from both ends dissapear at the click of the button. Colonel War explains "This girl right here protected her neighborhood from predators and rapists."

Gumball's eyes widened by that. He stared at Iris, still holding the staff. _No way. She took down criminals all by herself?_ Thoughted Gumball.

Gumball asked again "All right. I know how you meet everybody, but I still want to know how you guys known me."

Joseph replied "What's with you and all this questions, man?"

Colonel War kept explaining "We heard about you and your wild adventures in the local news while we were in Florida. When I look at you in that t.v, I know that you have to be the one. That you were the right guy for this. Luckliy, Iris's mom was moving to Elmore with her, so we follow her to your town. I needed to see you, but after seeing what happen at the supermarket with your mom, I decided that instead of _us_ coming to _you_, _you_ have to come to _us_. That's when Iris had an idea. Every students at your school will be at their club every saturday. So we pretended to be a club to see you here. That's when Iris comes in and...well, you know the rest. The whole "Heroes Club" thing was an idea by some of the members here, but in the dawn of night, we are called by another name. We call ourself Elmore's Warriors. So what do you think? Are you ready to join our club?"

Gumball drawn in a blank. He never would of expect it something like this. He thought that this was another club that wants him in their club by force, but this... This was different. He looked at all the members here. He thought he was the only outcast here, but he didn't know that there was others like him. This was an opportunity for him. Gumball stated "Wow. I mean wow. I never thought I would actually meet a club that _wants _me to join, instead of blackmailing me. Okay I'll join in."

The rest of the members cheered for Gumball, except for Joseph here, he was cheering a bit on the inside. Colonel War says "Great. Now all you need is a costume."

Gumball said "Yeah-wait costume?"

Colonel War explains "Well we can't let you in without a costume."

Fly Boy stated "Yeah it's gotta be original and stylish."

Lizard Girl says " Don't forget your backstory."

Gumball rises an brow "Backstory?"

Fly Boy explains "Yeah. Every hero has a backstory that explains to everyone why he or she call him or herself thier hero name. Like me for example, I became Fly Boy because I loved to fly. I have always dream of flying though the air."

Lizard Girl said "My parents abandoned me and I was bullied a lot at school because of my green skin. So I turned into Lizard Girl."

Gamble stated "My mom died when I was nine and my dad was killed by some local mob he had a debt with a while back. Before he died, he taught me the art of card tricks and dice skills."

Dr. X-Ray said "I ran away from home because I was tried of living of my old man's crazy rules. I have survive the streets right before the cops got me and put me in the orphanage. That when I loved to studied the art of medical books."

Gumball questioned "So you're a doctor?"

Dr. X-Ray answers "Nah. I just a simple law clerk working at a local law firm, but I always dream of becoming one, instead of working all day with numbers."

Gumball turns to the twin to see if they had anything they liked to share of why they become heroes.

Gumball questioned to the J Team "So what about you guys? What made you become heroes?"

They didn't say anything. Joseph had his arms crossed and looked down on the ground, not paying attention to anyone. Jenny had her head down also.

Colonel War said to Gumball "They don't feel like talking about it."

"Why? Was it something bad?"

"You could say that, but it's complicated."

Gumball notice that the members were not in a mood to talking about the twin's backstory, upon looking at their sad looks. He looked at them. He wonders why they don't feel like talking about their backstroy. He was about to talk until the Colonel spoke.

"It's almost noon. I hereby calling this meeting adjure."

Gumball look at his watch; it was about noon. He had spents almost an hour and a half sleeping in the hallway and the rest of meeting the club. The members got up from their chair. Colonel War went to a corner and pressed a brick wall. The wall opens up a secret passagway. The members of Elmore's Warriors got into the passagway. Gumball stared at it in amazed as they were going in. Then he saw Joseph and her twin sister, Jenny were going in. He never got to know why they woundn't tell him about their origin. He then notice that at the back at their white uniform and saw that each had a picture at the back. Joseph had a picture of an adult white wolf male and Jenny had a picture of a adult white wolf female also. They're both just like them. Gumball was about to asked them, but got stopped by the Colonel.

The Colonel say "Just remember what I said Gumball. Get a costume, have a great backstory and also don't tell anyone about our hideout. We don't want the school to know that we have a secret hideout underneath it."

Gumball nodded "I will, Colonel. But when can I see you again?"

Colonel War smiled "You know where to find us. See you around kid." He turns to Iris. "Iris show Gumball his way out."

Iris said "Yes Colonel."

The Colonel got into the passagway while Iris lead Gumball the way they came in. Gumball got out of the secret basement before Iris sealed the entrance closed. Gumball recalled the events that had happened to him about thirty minutes ago. He kept thinking about what Colonel War had said about leaning a team of costumed heroes to protect the city. Gumball walked to the hallway until he saw his family getting out of their clubs.

Nicole asked everyone "So how was their day?"

Darwin says "Pretty good."

Anais says "Same old, same old."

Richard says "I conjure new spells."

Nicole didn't felt like talking about her Anger Management club. She just had thet same day every Saturday. Upon hearing their day, Nicole concluded that eveyone had a good day. Well, almost everyone. She saw Gumball walking to them. She had a good feeling that Gumball had found a club.

She questioned "So Gumball, did you found a club?"

Gumball looked at their family; they were looking at them, waiting his answer. Gumball was about to say something, but thinks of what Colonel War had said to him about not letting anyone finding out about the heroes' hideout.

Gumball lied "Uh, nope. Same old, same old."

Nicole felt bad that his son wasn't in a club.

She smiled softly "Well don't worry son. I'am sure you find a club soon."

The family went back to their car and drives back to the house. They ate lunch on their way back. While everyone was eating, Gumball barely touch his food. He was still thinking about The Heroes Club and the details of what the Colonel had said to them. He was in his mind of state until a small voice call out.

"Gumball, is everything all right?"

Gumball looked up from his plate and saw his mother looking at him. He lied "No mom. Everything is okay." He rusume to eating his plate. At night it was the same thing with Gumball. Nicole was worried about his behavior. The family went to their room and into bed. While everyone was asleep, Gumball got up in the middle of the night. He got his journal from his backpack, place it on his table, and started writing.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_"Today I had meet the strengiest club ever on Saturday. While my family was in their special club, I was left alone in the hallway, again, doing what I do everyday for the pass four years: stare blanking at the clock as it slips away. I had wisked off to dreamland until I was woken up by a student. Her name was Iris; I didn't know about her. All I knew was that she just moved here about three weeks ago. She offered me to join her club and I did. I thought this was an ordinary club, but it wasn't. I'am in a secret room filled with seven costume people. The man, who was in charge of it, told me the story of how he had found outcasts like me from different cities and was forming a team of protecting and serving this city from the forces of evil and corruption. Each of them had a great name with an unusual skill. Also they tell me about their back story, which was pretty great and tragic. The one that didn't take kindly of my was the one of the white wolf twin. I wonder why they coundn't tell me about their back story. I saw something on their backs when they were leaving the hideout. A picture of an adult white wolf; both male and female. It could be their parents. Or grandparents. I don't know. I still shaken about how Iris almost killed me with that staff of hers. Who knew she could be this bad ass?Anyway, the Colonel give me an offered to join their club, which I did. But first they said I needed a costume and a backstory. I finally joined a club that doens't reject me or tries to blackmail me. Now the question is this: How the hell am I going to make a costume?"_

** Okay now you guys know the whole story. Gumball had been explain to Colonel War of how he had found people who's been rejected by society and how they joined him of being Elmore's new team of heroes. Gumball joined into the club, but first he needs a costume and a backstory. How's he going to do that? Find out! Please review of what you think of it. I'll be posted the next chapter soon! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting an Origin.**

**Hey guys. Sorry I forgot I didn't posted my author note on this chapter. This is my first time. Okay. So we let off where Gumball is trying to figure out how to get a backstory as an inspiration to become a superhero. Let see how he's going to do it. Let's find out.**

Gumball woke up in the morning as the sound of the alarm clock. He yawns and strech his arms. Gumball got out of bed and taps his brother Darwin's fishbow.

Gumball called out "Come on buddy. Time for school."

Gumball goes to the restroom, where she was greeted by his sister Anais.

Anais said "Morning Gumball."

Gumball yawns "Morning sis."

Anais notice his brother's sore eyes. It was puffy red as a rash.

"You all right, Gumball?"

"I'am fine."

Gumball went downstairs and enter to the kitchen. He got a bowl, milk at the refrigerate and a box of Daisy Flakes. He sat on the table, poured the cereal into the bowl, then the milk, and started eating the delicious cereal. He saw his mother entering the kitchen.

Gumball said "Morning mom."

Nicole answered "Morning dear."

Nicole help herself with some toast and butter right before Darwin and Anais entered the kitchen.

Darwin called out "Morning man."

"Morning dude."

They both ate the same thing as Gumball was eating. As they were eating, Nicole notice Gumball's red sore eyes. She knew that the whole club thing didn't work out with Gumball. Now she was worried about him.

Nicole said "Didn't get enough sleep, honey?"

Gumball was too busy eating his cereal that he didn't listen his mother's question.

"Gumball?"

Finally, Gumball listen his mother's question.

"W-What?"

"I say, did you get enough sleep, honey?"

Gumball said "Uh, no."

Nicole rises her eyebrow and question "Did you watch t.v. last night?"

Gumball answered "No."

Nicole lean in on him "Don't lie to me, Gumball."

"I'am not. I not lieing."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Okay."

Richard came down moment later and said "Morning everybody."

Everyone say "Morning."

After finishing his breakfest, Gumball goes to the bathroom and brush his teeth. As he was brushing, he notice his eyes were puffy red at the mirror. He was up all night with writing on his journal Saturday night and last night. Nothing happened yesterday, except that he was trying to figure out a costume and a backstroy in order to join Elmore's Warriors with Colonel War. Nothing came to him. Not an idea happened to him. Gumball opens the sink and splshes some water on his face. He check his eyes in the mirror again; the rediness of his eyes were starting to get out. He got out of the bathroom right before his sister enter the restroom. After his sister and brother are done eating his breakfast and brushing their teeth, Gumball went to the bedroom, and put his things in his backpack, including his journal. Gumball went downstairs where he was waited by his siblings. They went out to the door and saw that the school bus was here, while his mother was waiting for them. As she was entering the car, she say her byes to her childrens.

Nicole called out "Bye, kids."

The three of them said "Bye mom."

They all went to the school bus; Rocky open the door for them and they enter it.

Gumball thanked "Thanks Rocky."

Rocky thanked "No problem."

They all went to find their seats; Anais had already seated in the middle by herself. The entire student of Elmore Junior High were now four years older and in the juinor year. Gumball went to find his seat. He saw something that caught his eye. Darwin was sitting next to Rachel. They were talking as she was giggling. She had been with Darwin ever since that party she hosted four years ago. Now she's four years older. She's almost an adult. Gumball thought _What is Darwin still seeing in her? _That was the only expression he had with Darwin and Racheal, but he was happy that Darwin had found someone. Gumball then saw a familiar face on one seat behind Alan and Carman. Penny. She was now that same age as Gumball. She was still beatiful as the same before. Penny waves her hand on him. Gumball's eyes widened. He walked to her. He's been waiting for this as long as he could remember. Gumball wanted to telled Penny that he loves her, but everytime he does, something unexpected happened._ Well not this time. This is it. My moment. _Thought Gumball. As he was getting closer to her, he could feel his heart beating faster. His eyes were shaped like hearts. Gumball was almost there; he was going to sit with Penny until...

Gumball trips something and ended up on the floor. The entire student body laughed at his clumsiness, except for Darwin, Anais, and Penny. They all got up and check to see if Gumball was all right. Darwin and Anais both got his hand and helped him get back on his feet. Gumball check to see who trip him; he saw a foot there. He recognizes the feet; it belong to Tobias. Tobias had always hated Gumball because he has a crush on Penny the same way as Tobias also had a crush on Penny. Since Darwin is dating with his sister, it becomes a feud between him and the Watterson brothers.

Tobias laughed "Have a nice fall, Watterson?"

Gumball grew eraged; he felt like he wants to punch Tobias. But he felt a soft arm on his sholder; it was Darwin's.

Darwin calmly said "Come on man. He's not worth it."

They both sat in the same seat, including Anais. Gumball saw Penny. She had a worried, but a sad look upon her face. The bus made it to school, Elmore Junior High. The Watterson slibings went their sepreate ways; Anais to her classroom and Gumball and Darwin to their classroom. Gumball saw Iris in the middle row. She waves at her and he waves at her back. They sat down on their desk, where Miss Simian was giving her lecture. She was still the same age creature she is, even when it's been four years. Gumball was already falling asleep, not because he was tired. Not from lack of sleep, but from hearing a boring lecture from an aging baboon. He soon wake up from a slap on the face. The slap came from Darwin.

Darwin warned in a hush voice "Dude, don't fall asleep. Miss Simian will give you detention!"

Gumball listen to his brother's words and listen to the mad baboon. He tired to keep his eyes open. Gumball may be listening to her, but his mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking about of how he's going to get a costume and a backstory. Gumball thought of his idea of his costume and a backstroy. All of the comic books he had read, he imagine the characters from the story had experience a tragic past that lean them to become the hero that Gumball reads today. Soon his idea had faded when he heard a scream.

"GUMMBALLL!"

Gumball soon stare at Miss Simian's grim face. He heard most of the class snikering right behind him. She questioned "Please tell the whole class of the three things main elements that make up living things."

Gumball's mind blank at the question. The whole class was looking right at him. He didn't bother to stare back at them. He tried to think of the question, but counldn't. So he had no choice; he answered "Fried eggs, maple syrup, and green beans?"

At the end of his answer, the whole class erupted to laugh loudly at Gumball's stupidity, including Miss Simian. She decaled "I don't know how you manage to get into Junior year, but I guess that what scientics calls when they can't tell other things. Unanswered."

Gumball's eyes starts to filled up with tears at the sound of his classroom's laughter and his teacher's cruelty toward him. The only people that were not enjoying this were Darwin, Penny, and Iris. Darwin put his fins on his head and shake in disappointment. Penny, on the other hand, looked at him, feeling sorry for him. Iris grows angry at the classroom and the monster teacher picking on the poor blue cat.

After three hours of redicule by everyone, lunch had arrived. Gumball went to the cafeteria. He waited in line for a few minutes until he got into the front. Rocky was serving Ravioli, cooked rice, and for dessert, a chocolate chip cookie. After getting his tray, Gumball finds a seat. After what happened back at the classroom, most people were seeing him and laugh quietly behind his back. Gumball eventually sees Darwin at a table. He was with Rachel, as usual. He goes over there and sit down.

Gumball called out "Hey Darwin."

Darwin said "Hey Gumball."

Gumball turns to Rachel and nooded his head. "Rachel."

Rachel said "Hi Gumball."

Gumball then ate his Ravioli, in hopes of getting rid of the memory of being stupid back at the classroom. He could almost heard his classmates laughing at him. Both Darwin and Rachel looked at him with great concern.

Rachel asked "You all right, Gumball? You seem glum."

Gumball shakes it off "I'am fine, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Darwin to give her a simple answer.

"Gumball made a total fool out of himself again, and the entire class laugh at him."

Rachel say "Oh."

Gumball give DaRwin a "Really?" look. Darwin notice it and said "What?" Gumball shakes his head and resume back to eating. As he was eating, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Gumball."

Gumball looked up and saw it was Penny. Penny sit next to him. They both smiled lightly at each other. The four friends enjoy their food.

Penny questioned "You all right Gumball? You not still sad about...?"

Gumball said "About what?"

"About what happen back at class?"

Gumball's smile disappeared when Penny brought that up. "Oh I had, but you brought it up."

Penny's smiled disappeared also "Oh I'am sorry."

"That's okay."

Darwin points out "You know you wouldn't got that answer right, if you pay attention at class."

Gumball annoyingly said "I know, I know."

Darwin continued "I serious, dude. We're already in our Junior year and you still need to get your act up. You're lucky Anais helped you with your homework."

Rachel and Penny looked at Gumball, with their eyebrow rises.

Gumball said "Oh great. Nice going, dude. We not tell the whole world?"

Darwin innocently said "I was just tried to help out, man."

Their conversation was interupted by a familiar sweet voice.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

The three friends looked up at the raccoon. Gumball smiled at Iris, who smiled back at her. He said "Go right ahead, Iris."

Iris sit down with Penny. They are looked to Gumball in curiosity. Penny rises her eyebrow at Gumball, who was staring at Iris.

Darwin questioned "You know her, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. I met her at Saturday morning when you guys went to your club. She just moved here abour three weeks ago."

Penny looked at Iris and said "Oh yeah. Well, any friend of Gumball's is a friend of ours. I'am-."

Iris interupted "I know who you are. You name is Penny." She turns to Darwin and Rachel "And you guys are Darwin and Rachel."

Darwin said "At your service."

Rachel asked "How did you know my name?"

Iris said "I recognized that similiary of you. You're related to a guy named Tobias?"

"Yeah. He's my brother."

Iris said "And speaking of brothers, forgive me for saying this, but your brother is an ass."

"Oh none taken. He's always like that."

Iris turns to Gumball. "I heard about what happened at class. Don't let it get to you."

Gumball smiled lightly "Thanks Iris."

Gumball was about to eat his a cookie when it was swapped right out of his hands. He turns around and sees that it was none other than Tobias. He was holding the cookie on his jock hands. Behind him were Tina, Jamie, Anton, and Banana Joe. They all laughed at him.

Gumball annoyingly said "Give it back Tobias."

Tobias mockingly say "Or what, you'll do a stupid dare, like back at the classroom?"

Darwin said "Just give him back cookie, man."

Tobias snaped "Piss off, you smelly fish!"

Rachel yelled "Hey, don't call him that!"

Tobias laughed "Oh look everyone. It's my big sister slash fish lover!" He then starts to make kissly noises. His gang continue laugh. Both Rachel and Darwin were both fustrated by that.

Penny politely said "Tobias just leave."

Tobias said "Oh I'll leave, if you give me a kiss."

Penny scoffs "As if."

"Ooo feisty. I like that."

Tobias then leans in on her, then Gumball push Tobias away from her. The entire student was now seeing the scene after the push.

Gumball threateningly said "Leave...her...alone."

Tobias said "Or else what, boy? You beat me? I like to see you tried."

Tobias pushes Gumball. Gumball push him back, also. They kept pushing until both of them fight. The students go over there, surrounded them in a circle, and chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Tobias punches him in the face. Gumball threw a punch, but Tobias got it and punch him again. Gumball was on the ground. Penny tries to help him, but the crown is so massive that it's not letting her.

Tobias said "Why don't you call your mommy, Watterson? Or your fat lazy dad? Your smartass sister? Maybe your native brother?"

Gumball got up, charges at him and pins him on the ground. Tobias's gang grab Gumball away from Tobias and throw him out of the circle. Tobias steps out of the circle and had his fists up. Gumball think fast; he got up from a tablr and grab tray filled with leftovers of Ravioli.

Gumball said "Step off, man."

Tobias said "You don't have the balls to do it, Watterson." He walked to him, but Gumball step back with the tray on his hand.

Gumball said "I warning you, Tobias. Don't make me ask twice."

Tobias and Gumball looked at each other. The students stopped chanting as they were looking at them. Darwin, Rachel, Penny, and Iris were seeing Gumball. Tobias thoughted _There's no way he's not going to do that."_ He took one step and, without warning, Gumball throw the tray. He heard a splash, but it didn't landed on Tobias's stupid face. The student break the circle as they were about to reveal where did the tray landed. When the circle was broken, the students gasped in shock. The tray had landed onto Miss Simian's face. The Ravioli leftovers had sprayed all over his face. The combination of pasta and chesse melted when Miss Simian's face was glowing red like she was about to explode. Her demolic eyes were glowing also. It made the student scare the hell out of it.

Miss Simian grinned her teeth and said "WHO...DID...THIS?"

Then the rest of the students pointed their fingers onto Gumball.

Gumball chuckled nervously said "Oops?"

Miss Simian yelled "WATTERSON! FIVE HOURS IN DETENTION!"

Her screaming voice had echoed throughout the school and broke all the windows. Her scream was so powerful that the whole world stopped. It damaged the student's ear and Gumball collapses on the ground.

After school was over and everybody had left, Gumball stay behind after school for what happen at the cafateria. He sat in his chair, all alone in Miss Simian's classroom. It wasn't his fault; Tobias started it. That what Principal Brown wound had believe. Gumball and Tobias were both sent to the Principal's office after the fight. He explains that Tobias started the fight, but ,in a turn of events, Tobias told Brown that the fight was _his_. And, without a second thought, Principal Brown believes him. He let Tobias go, but for Gumball, he was sent to five hours in detention. Gumball felt disgusted that the fight was started by him. This is what's wrong with this city. Nobody believes in a person if he had comittied a crime, but they still put him away. Society won't believe in a person if he's right or wrong. That's how Gumball felt. Nobody ever takes him seriously. He always ended up getting in riskly situation and ended up in detention. Even thought he was in detention, Gumball could use his time to come up with a costume and a backstory. With all that had happened at school, he must have slipped his mind. He took out a sheet of paper and pencil. He placed the pencil at the start of the paper and thought an idea.

Gumball said to himself "Any minute now."

He waited for an idea to come to him.

"Any minute now."

The sound of the ticking on the clock is making Gumball's thinking lose focus. He waited for an inspiration to come in. Gumball stared at the empty paper in front of his eyes. He had an idea until a screaming voice made him lose his focus.

"Watterson!"

Gumball looked up to see Miss Simian. Her angry look indicates that she still angry at him. She said "You're free."

Gumball looked at the clock and it was already five hours later. He even check the sky in the window. It was already sunset. Gumball just wasted five hours of thinking an idea and nothing comes up.

Miss Simian said "What, you deaf? Go!"

Gumball quickly pack up his things and left the classroom. After leaving the school, he felt the cold wind of an November night. Since the school bus had already left five hours earlier, he decided to walk home. Gumball walk the dark streets of Elmore. The gust wind blow slowly into the air. The wind blows litter across the streets. Gumball saw a newspaper right in front of his eyes.

The headline reads "Crime goes up to 45%."

Gumball continue to walk. He thought about what the newspaper had said. The crime rate has gone up for four years. It robbed a lot of people's houses. Murder innocent people. Buildings burn down. The cops are not doing a good job about it. They put criminals behind bars and they always ended up back on the streets. Something caught the blue cat's eye. Iris was walking alone on the other side of the streeet.

Gumball called out "Iris!"

Iris didn't respone. He called out again.

"Iris!"

Iris didn't notice Gumball. Gumball give up and walk away. Before he can, he saw a group of people following Iris. Gumball stopped walking and looked. The group follows her to an alley. Gumball sence that Iris might be in trouble. He goes after her. He ran to the other side of the street and hides into the alley that they went. Gumball peeked a bit and saw that the group had Iris couner. There were five people. All of them were wearing leather jackets like street punks. They had knives and lead pipes. Gumball looked for anything to defend himself. He found nothing. There was nothing but rats, mody food, rocks, anything that's not useful. Gumball had no chose. He grab a trash can lead and put it under his back. He took a deep breath and walk to them. _This is carzy, this is crazy, this is crazy. _Thought Gumball. Finally, he called out.

"Hey!"

The gang looked at the blue cat, including Iris.

"You better leave her alone."

The gang laughed at the statement. One of them said "What the hell is this?"

Gumball said "Don't make me ask twice."

The gang turned their attention onto Gumball. "You serious man?" One of them stated. "You think you can take a gang down?"

Gumball then said "I don't see a street gang. No. No. I see a bunch of white trash hooligians, who most of you are bed wetters and a mama's boy."

The gang grew angry by the cat's smartmouth. One of them walked up to them and asked "Whar the hell did you just say to us, man?"

Gumball was slowly getting the trash can led, while saying "You're heard me, you white trash bastards."

One of them say "Oh right that's it. You're dead!"

Right before he can, Gumball quickly get his trashcan led and swing it onto two gang members. One grabs it and Gumball swing it that he let go and fall on the ground. He was then got hit by a lead pipe by some of them. Iris took out her staff and battles three gang members. Gumball blocked one attack and punch him, but not enough force. Gumball was getting good, until he was stabbed in the stomach by one of them with a blade. Gumball's month was open as he drop his weapon. The entire gang runs away after Gumball collasped on the ground. Iris went to him.

She cried "Oh my god, Gumball! Gumball, hold on!"

Iris got out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"9-1-1. What's you're emergency?"

Iris said "My friend been stabbed after saving me from a street gangs!"

"Okay. Okay. What happened?"

"I was walking home from school and a gang follows me in an alley. My friend came in and got stabbed!"

"Where's your location?"

"At the corner of 57th street!"

"Okay we're on our way."

"Hurry! He's losing a lot of blood!"

Iris put her cell phone away and looked at Gumball. He was breathing fast as he covers his wound with both of his hands. Iris was about to cried, but she kept it in.

Iris said, holding her tears "Hold on Gumball. They are their way here. What your family's number?"

Gumball tries to answer, but the pain was making him harder to answers. Iris notice that his eyes were starting to close.

Iris yelled "Gumball, stay with me! Please! Please!"

It was too late; Gumball's eyes close.

Gumball then woke up and sees a bright light onto him. He tries to keep them open his eyes, with all his might. He found himself back into his home, but he wasn't in his own bed. The bed was comfy and soft. And he wasn't in his room or house. The room was clear and cold. There were all kinds of medical things in everywhere. He saw his clothes laying in a chair, so was his backpack.

Gumball said "Man what happened to me?"

The door then opened, revealing the doctor.

The doctor said "Ah, Mr. Watterson. I see that you have awoken from your injury."

Gumball's ears were pointed "Injury?"

"Will you like to see your family, Gumball?"

Gumball questioned "My family?"

The doctor call out the hallway "Okay you can come in now."

The entire family enter the room. They had worried looks upon their faces, including Nicole. She hugged him so tight and cried "Oh my little Gummypuss! Are you all right?"

Gumball struggle to breath by her mother's massive bear hug "Mom. Mom you're crushing me."

"Oh sorry about that, sweetheart."

Nicole then let go of her hug; Gumball breath in and out over and over. The doctor soon left to leave them alone.

Darwin asked "You're all right, dude?"

Gumball said "I wll be after I breath in and out."

"No I meant about what happened."

Gumball said "Darwin, I'am over about the classroom."

"That's not it."

Gumball asked with an eyebrow rise "Then what are you talking about?"

Anais said "Your accident."

Richard asked "You don't remember anything, son?"

Gumball shake his head "No. Everything was a blur."

Nicole sat down on his son's bed and said "Gumball, you were stab last night."

Gumball said in a shock "What?"

Nicole explains "After your detention was done, you headed home all by yourself, then you saw Iris getting followed by a gang in an alley.."

Darwin said "You went there to help Iris and that's when you got stab.

Gumball sunddely remember now. He could not remember a thing because of that stab.

Richard said "Luckly Iris called the police and the police called us. We were so worry."

Gumball looked at his family. They were relieved that he was still alive. Gumball questioned "Where's Iris?"

Darwin answered "At home. She came by last night to see you if you were okay."

Gumball asked again "So what did the doctor said?"

Nicole answers "He said you can go home, but he prescribe you with some pills that will help you numb the pain. He advised you to take this every morning." She shows him the pills. "Come on get dress so we can leave."

Gumball grab his clothes and goes to the bathroom. He takes off his hospital gown, where he saw that there's a large scar on his stomach. He touch it and the events quickly hit him like a flash. Gumball shakes it off and put on his clothes. He got out of the bathroom.

"I'am ready."

Nicole smiled "Okay let's go."

Right before they went out the room, Nicole stopped his son.

"Gumball wait. Before we go, there's something I like to discuss with you."

Gumball turned to face his mother. She said with an eyebrow rise "I got a call from your principal at school that you engaged in a fight."

Gumball nervously said "Wait mom. Before you say anything, I didn't start that fight."

She walked up to him; Gumball felt like she was going to yelled at him. But then instead of yelling, he felt his mother warm hug on him.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I not mad. I just so relieved that you're okay."

Gumball hugged her back. This was the first time she learn about Gumball's situation and didn't get angry at him. She added "Plus he said what you done to Miss Simian."

They both chuckled. As their were done hugging, The Watterson family got out of the building and drive off into their car. Gumball recall the events that happen to him last night. He still counldn't that he save Iris, even though he didn't take out any members. Now with that out of the way, he still need to think of a costume and a backstory. Then he just knew something. He recalled the events that lead him into this. Everything that had happened to him was part of how crude and injustice this city is. After getting stabbed, Gumball concluded that these events that just happened to him was part of how this city is a cruel place of where people are being victimized and nobody can do nothing about it. This was his backstory. He finally got it. Now all that needs is a costume.

** Well here it is. Chapter 3. It's a bit long, but it make sense. What did you guys think of it? Gumball finally found a backstory after being stab by a gang while saving Iris. He got the backstory, now he needs is the costume to fight crime with the Elmore's Warrior. How's he going to do that? Find out on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting the name.**

******Guess who? I had nothing to do today, so I use my time of writing the fourth chapter of The Heroes Club. It'll be a great one like the first three chapters I had written. Yesterday, I had written and posted the third chapter. Now I had posted the fourth chapter. In this chapter, Gumball had found his backstory, so now he needs a costume in order to joined Elmore's Warriors. But first he needs a name first before he could make the costume. Find out what happened on this chapter. Enjoy! Reminder: As you read the part about Gumball figuring out his hero name, You're going to see the part of he uses a stack of comic books and writes down the name of the hero and added the word "Cat" in the end. Don't worry, he's not going to use it; it's part of his plan. I know it's sound stupid, but that's how people in comic book get their ideas from. This is all I can do.**

Gumball had return back to his home after spending the night in the hospital for being stabbed while trying to save Iris. His mother was so worry about his safety so much, that she wants Gumball to take the day off from School. At first Gumball thought his mother was joking, but when he saw how worried she is, including the family, she wasn't joking. Gumball spents the next day at home, while his brother and sister was at school, and her mother at work. Gumball enjoys himself with some comic books, playing video games, and eating junk food such as cookies, ice-cream, chocolate, ect. But he didn't enjoy it alone. He shared this moment with his dad, since he gets to stay here everyday. Who knew that dad knows about this? Richard was ordered by Nicole to watch over Gumball for her. Richard did, in every minute when he's not playing video games or sleeping on the couch. His scar was still hurt, but the pills that he got from the hospital, it's letting the pain go away. This was the perfect time to come up with a costume, but first thing first, Gumball needed a hero name for himself. He took a sheet of paper and a pencil. He also grab a stack of comic books that he got and go through every book with the hero's name in his room, with the door locked. What he did was read one, write down the name of the character and add the word cat in the end. For example, Gumball was reading a Daredevil comic, he wrote the name "Daredevil" on it, draws an arrow and wrote down "Dare Cat" or "Devil Cat". Gumball thoughted the name and cross it out. It sounded stupid. Throughout the entire day, Gumball had wrote down a list of names for himself; all of them sounded stupid and retarted. "Captain Cat", "The Dark Cat", "The Mighty Cat". There was even the name "Iron Cat", which in Gumball's defense sounded like a awsome name, but then he thought _How the hell am I going to make a armor suit? I'am not good with tools; I'll just burn down like I always do. I had to asked my sister to do it and she'll be the first one to know_. He may have his backstory, but he can't get that name.

Gumball said "Man, this is hard. I hate coming up with a hero name, it hurts my head." He thoughted "Maybe I could get stab again, only this time I'll have a some sort of vision that'll give me a name. That's what I'll do."

Gumball heard the sound of his mother's car parked right in front of his house. He looked from his window and saw that his mother came back, with Darwin and Anais home from school. He crimples the paper and throws it in the trashcan right beside him. He went downstairs to be greeted by his mom and siblings.

Gumball said "Hey guys."

Darwin and Anais "Hey Gumball."

Nicole questioned "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Gumball answered "I been better."

"So how were things while you were at home with your father?"

"Oh you know. We play video games and some food. The same thing."

Nicole saw her husband sleeping on the couch, as usual. She sighted as she move his arm slowly to woke up.

She called out "Richard. Richard, woke up."

Richard was still asleep; Nicole had an idea.

Nicole yelled "Richard! I making Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

Richard then woke up and went straight to the kitchen like a flash.

Richard yelled "Nobody touch them! They're mine!"

Richard soon discovered that there were no Chocolate Chip Pancakes. There wasn't even a plate of it. He looked right and left and said "Where are the pancakes?"

Nicole said "There is none, Richard."

Richard's ears dropped "Oh you all ate them?"

Nicole minded blank as he was given by that question. She sighed "Yes Richard, we ate them."

Richard put his arms cross and scoffed "Pigs!"

The rest of the family chuckled by him. "So how was your day with Gumball, dear?" Said Nicole.

Richard said "Huh? Oh right him. Uh, it was good. We spent the whole day together."

The rest of the family entered the kitchen as Richard explains.

"I hope you all don't mind, but me and Gumball ate a little snack while you guys were gone."

Anais opened the frige to get herself some snacks, only to discover that the whole thing was a mess. The milk is empty, there were leftovers all around it, and Chinesse food splatter all around it. The rest of the family looked at Richard.

Nicole said "A little?"

Richard said "I swear Nicole, it wasn't like that when I took out the sandwitch."

Then the rest of the family looked at Gumball, who shrugged innocently "I got hungry."

Nicole said "So I see. I swear Gumball you beginning to look like your father."

Both Gumball and Richard said in union "No we're not." as they were both eating a cookie at the same time. They both looked at each other and stopped chewing. Nicole laughs as she shakes her head, so did Darwin and Anais.

The next morning Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were getting ready going to school. Gumball wanted to go, despict his mother's concern about him since what happened. He took the pills that the doctors prescribe him back at the hospital for his scare. The kids went to wait at the bus stop.

Gumball said "Oh that reminds me. How did you guys manage to live a day at school without me, guys?"

Anais answered "We live through the day. It was nothing special. Just an oridary school day."

Darwin answered "Yeah, except for the part about how-"

Anais slapped his mouth shut with her hands, stopping him.

Gumball questioned "About what?"

Anais quickly said "Nothing. Nothing. He didn't say anything, Darwin?"

She then took off her hand, and Darwin said "Yeah!"

Gumball looked at both of them. They were sweating and looking at each other at the same time.

He rises an eyebrow "Are you guys all right?"

Darwin quickly lied "Course we are!"

Anais quickly lied "Yeah. Why would we lied to you?"

"If we lied to you, we be sweating, looking at each other and say something that throws you off course to know why we're lying. Now isn't that sound stupid?"

Gumball awkwardly say "O...kay."

Right before he was about to asked something, Darwin cried "Oh, look! Here comes the bus!"

The bus had arrived and stopped for the kids. As Gumball entered the bus and finds his seat, Anais said in a low voice to Darwin "We can't let him find out. What were you thinking?"

Darwin said in a low voice "I'am sorry. But can we just tell him?"

"No. He can't never find out about the rumor."

Rocky calls out "Darwin! Anais! Come on you two. We'll be late for school."

The two of them enter the bus as Rocky close the door behind them. They find their seats and looked at Gumball who was at the front. Gumball was too busy listening on his iPod that he didn't know that the rest of the students of Elmore Junior High were stearing at him and muttered at each other. Darwin and Anais looked at the student, Gumball, then at each other in a worried look.

Eventually, they made it to school and went to class. Gumball enter the room and spotted Iris. He waves at her, when she saw it was him, she waves him back. She was glad he was all right. Gumball then sit down. Miss Simian entered the room.

She said "Well, well, well. I see that you're still manage to come to school, even though that such a redicuious excuse will give you a day off from yesterday. Stabbed in a alley. Like a little stab could kill you."

_I see that Miss Simian was kind enough to miss me. I think._ Thoughted Gumball. As Miss Simian was giving her lecture, Gumball was tries to listen to it, even though he can't stand her or her lecture. Unknown to Gumball, his classmates were watching him like a hawk. Gumball didn't know why were everybody was looking at him; he was too busy force himself on listening on the lecture. Then lunch came. Gumball got his tray and went to find his seat. While doing so, he pass by Masami, Teri, and Molly. They were talking to each other in a hushed voice.

Masami said to Teri "So is it true about him?"

Teri said "Yeah, every word of it."

Molly said "Boy who would have thought that Gumball..."

Masami said in a low voice "Shh! Queit! Here he comes."

Gumball stopped and turn to face the girls, who looked at different directions. He shruged off and continue walking. He sat right next to Darwin and Rachel.

"Hey guys."

Darwin was the one who greeted him. Rachel, on the other hand, didn't greet him; she were staring at him as he begin eating his lunch. Gumball looked up from his plate to see his best friend's girlfriend.

He questioned "Uh, are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel answered "No. I fine. I'am, uh, I'am fine."

Gumball continued back eating his lunch.

Rachel questioned "So uh how is everything Gumball?"

Gumball answered "I been good. My scar still heards a bit, but with the pills activing up, it's going pretty well."

Rachel said "That's good, but that's not what I'am talking about."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "Then what are _you_ talking about?"

Darwin said "Uh, Rachel. Maybe it's not a good time of telling him."

Gumball questioned "Telling me what? What are you both talking about?"

Both of the lovers' mind blanked.

"Come on tell me. Tell me!"

Darwin sighted "All right, but you're not going to love this. You see, there's a-"

Right before Darwin was going to spill the beans, Jamie and Banana Jow came by.

Jamie said "Well hello there Gummy-Puss."

Gumball grew irated by that nickname. Jamie use it on him ever since his mother came to school one day and uses that nickname on Gumball to spend some time with him.

Gumball annoyed "What do you want, Jamie?"

Jamie said "Oh nothing just want to you, that's all."

Gumball rises an eyebrow by that. He pretend to ignoire them and eat his meal.

Banana Joe said "Hey Gumball, I want to see if you feel this."

He flicks on Gumball's face. Gumball rubs his face by it.

Gumball said "No."

Jamie questioned "How about this?"

She punches on Gumball's arm. He rubs the wound.

Gumball, getting annoyed, said "No."

Jamie and Banana Joe grinned at each other and looked back at him.

Banana Joe questioned "Okay. How about this?"

Banana Joe then hit Gumball at the back of his head with a tray. Gumball falls down on the ground. The enitre room erupted in a laugh. Gumball rubs his head wound.

"What the hell, man?!"

Banana Joe questioned "Does that hurt?"

"Yes!"

Jamie and Banana Joe laughed. Darwin and Rachel was about to get up, until a voice called out.

"Hey! You leave him alone!"

Gumball turns around to see Iris. She had her arm on her hips and looked anrgy.

Jamie said "Fine. We leave Gummy-Puss to be with his girlfriend."

Gumball stands and yelled "What?! I'am not her boyfriend!"

Iris blushed "I'am not his girlfriend!"

Jamie said with a tone "_Okay_."

Banana Joe said with a tone "_Whatever you say_."

They both leave in a laugh. Iris said to Gumball "You all right?"

"Yeah. I'am all right."

Gumball sit back down on his seat. Iris joined him. She said "What was that all about, Gumball?"

Gumball said to Iris "I was about to say the same thing to Darwin." He faces his brother. "Now _spill it_!"

Darwin took a deep breath and revealed "Okay. Yesterday, when you were not a school, me and Anais heard a rumor, who I heard from Rachel, who heard it from Joe, who heard it from Jamie, who heard it from Carrie, who heard it from Bobert, who heard from William that they know all about what happened between you and those street gangs."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "That's it? That what that was?"

Darwin added "That's not all. See the rumor that they heard was that you saved Iris's life because they think Iris's is your girlfriend."

Gumball and Iris yelled "What?!"

"Also that you're a wuss, who can't take a punch and that you're completely out of your mind that you take down a group of street punks."

Gumball put his hand on his head, shaking it "I don't believe it. Who started this anyway?"

Rachel and Darwin give him an obivous look. Gumball know who it was, so did Iris.

They all said in union "Tobias."

After lunch was over, they went back to class. Gumball's mind was somewhere else. _I counldn't believe that bastard made up that rumor. I swear of God, I'am going to kick his jocky ass! _Thoughted Gumball. Recess came by; Gumball and Darwin was playing a round game of basketball. Darwin was pretty good at it, Gumball, on the other hand, not so good. Darwin made ten perfect shots. Gumball didn't even put the basket inside. His mind was somewher else. He could hear everybody talking about him behind his back and laughing at him. Far away from the basketball court, there was Penny and the cheerleading group, including Lesile They were staring at Gumball.

Masami said "Look at him. What a loser. To think that he was stupid enough to take down a street gang. If I were you Penny, I say that you don't speak to him."

Penny excaimed "Masami!"

"It's true. You heard the rumor."

Penny said "I don't care what the rumor say; it's not true. Gumball is not in love with Iris. She just a friend to him."

Teri said "Oh really? How did Gumball meet her?"

Penny answered "_She _meet _him_ in the hallway on saturday."

Teri said "The day we were in our clubs?"

Penny nodded "Yeah!"

Molly questioned "And what club was she in?"

Penny answered "Gumball didn't mention it. All they did was talk."

The group looked at one another in a suspeious look. Then they said in union "Cheating."

Penny annoyingly say "He's not cheating on me."

Masimi said "Oh come on Penny. That guy had wasted four years of his wasteful life to be with you and now he's found someone."

Penny counldn't take it no more. "All right that's it. I can take this. I'am going to take to Gumball about this."

The girls objected "No!"

Teri objected "You can't go out there and asked him about that." The girls nooded in agreement. "You have to trap him!"

Lesile said "Right on, sister!"

He hightfives Teri, who highfives her back.

Penny said "You're all nuts."

Penny walk over to Gumball and Darwin. The girls watched her leave. They then huddled together.

Masami said in a hushed voice "All right twenty bucks said that she finds out and slapped him!"

Molly exclaimed "I'am in!"

Teri said "Me too!"

Penny goes over there and said "Hi Gumball."

The boys stopped playing and Gumball replied "Hey Penny. How you been?"

"I'am good.

Gumball thought _What is she doing here? Wait. She not going to talk about the rumor, is she? No she woundn't do that._

Penny started "Listen Gumball I heard a rumor that-."

Gumball thought _Oh no! She talking about it! It's okay, it's okay. I must be cool and remain calm. _Then he freaks out "Penny please! Let me explain."

Penny said "Gumball it's okay. I' am not mad."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "You're not?"

Penny say "No."

Gumball let out a deep breath "Oh thank goodness cause the rumor is not true."

"I know."

"I only saved Iris life. That's all."

"Except for the part about being stabbed."

"Oh you know about that, huh?"

Penny nooded. "Well, actually Darwin told me."

Gumball said "Really?"

Penny continued "Yeah. I was so worried that you might have died."

Gumball braged "Penny, you knew me. It's going to take a lot more than a stab to leave me. I will never leave you."

Penny smiled "I know you would."

Penny then hugged Gumball. Gumball felt warm when hugging her. The hug ended a few minutes on the sound of a jocky voice.

"Aw, is it that sweet?"

They turn around to see Tobia and his gang.

Tobias finshed "I _hate_ sweet!"

His gang chuckled; Gumball glared at him, so did Penny and Darwin.

Gumball said "Get lost, Tobias!"

Tobias mockingly say "Or else what, you're going to beat me up? Yeah, right!"

Tobias and his gang laughed. It made Gumball grew angry. He wants to punch Tobias right now in front of everybody.

Tobias said "I heard about your little fight with those street punks. How stupid are you, man?!" He pretends to do Gumball's voice "Hi my name is Gumball Watterson and I going to stopped some street punks who is harrassing my girlfriend." Banana Joe pretends to stab Tobias with a stick "Oh no! I had been stabbed!" He groaned as he lays down. The gang laughed again as Tobias got up.

Gumball yelled "The only reason why everybody knows that is because you started it!"

Tobias scoffed "You got no proof."

"Rachel told me."

Tobias grew annoyed "Man that girl won't shut up!" He looked at Darwin. "Hey, Darwin! Why can't you control your bitch?!"

Penny gasped "She your sister, Tobias!"

"I know!"

Darwin walked up to him, but Gumball stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Come down man! Come down."

Tobias sarcastically "Yeah listen to him. Listen to what Warrior Cat say!"

Gumball then walked up to him to punch him, but Tobias grabbed him and pulls his arm. Gumball screamed in pain; Penny said to Tobias "Stop it Tobias! Let him go! You're hurting him!"

Tobias sighed "Fine." He lets go of his arm. Penny and Darwin walked up to him and get him back on his feet. Tobias and his gang walked away from them. Before that, Tobias declared "Give it up, Watterson. You never going to beat me and you'll never be a somebody. You were born a loser, Watterson and you died like a loser." Then they walked away.

Penny asked "Gumball, are you all right?"

Gumball answered "I'am find." Gumball rubs his mark that he got from Tobias. The bell soon ringed. He sighed "Saved by the bell."

The rest of the students went back inside the school. Penny said to both of them "See you guys back inside." She joined back to her friends.

Darwin said to Gumball "Come on Gumball."

Gumball say "I'll catch up with you, man."

Darwin went inside the building. Gumball was all alone in the playground. He was reveiled that Penny didn't believe in the rumor and still has her faith in him. What he coundn't believe that he didn't stand up to Tobias. He sick and tired of being a nobody. He wants to become a better person. However, in order to do that, he has to have a hero name for him. So far nothing. Then Gumball recalled what Tobias had said to him. _Warrior Cat._ He said out of sarcasm. He liked that name. That was it. That was the name for him. Warrior Cat. Now all that is left is the costume.

** Pretty great, huh? Now Gumball got his hero name, Warrior Cat. Sound awsome, right? All that is left is to make the costume. Please review my story. I saw one review on it. I need more, people. More! Come see my story. Come see Gumball becomes Warrior Cat!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting the costume.**

******Hey guys. It's me, again. I had nothing to do again, so I'am writing the fifth chapter of my fanfiction story. It's an anwsome chpater. This is the part where Gumball is going get a costume in order to become a real life superhero and he... well, just read to the chapter to find out.**

Two days ago, on a single night, Gumball was stabbed in a alley by street gangs, while trying to save Iris. After spending the night in the hospital, he soon realizes how this city turn out and got his backstory. Yesterday, he got the name "Warrior Cat" after Tobias say that to him in sarcasm. All that needs is the costume. But Gumball soon learned that creating a costume is not as easy as it sound. After he got home from school, he went to his room and search something that fits like a costume in his closet. He throws his clothes out of the closet to see something that interest him. He had found nothing. All of the clothes that he had found didn't interest him. He then reads an issue of "Daredevil". He was impressed of how he look. He loved of the new suit Daredevil was wearing. Gumball like the original one, but the new one was better.

Gumball sighted "Man. I wish I had a super cool costume like him."

In fact, he wishes he had an awsome costume like _all _the other superheros in the comic book world. Captain America, Thor, Spiderman. Hell, even Blade.

Gumball finishes with the issue and goes to his computer. He randomly went though the Internet. As he does, he came upon a game of "Street Fighters." A quick game of fighting will help him get through this. He starts pressing the the buttons on his computer to fight off his opponents. He was pretty good at this. Gumball thoughted _Why can life be just like video games?_ Eventually, he made to the boss round.

Gumball smiled "All right you slime ball. Let's dance!"

He quickly pressed the space bar and moving the arrow keys at the same time. The boss keep hiting Gumball with everything he got, but Gumball keep on fighting. The boss's life force was almost empty, so was his. Gumball's eyes widened. _This is it! _Thought Gumball._ Time to finish this!_ Right before he can't, his fighter is not fighting. In fact, the screen wasn't moving. He keep pressing buttons repeatly as his mood dropped.

Gumball shakes his head "No. No, no, no, no. Please don't do this. Not now!"

Then the computer responded his instant button pressing, and, to Gumball's shock, his fighter's been deafeated by the boss.

The boss laughed in victory "Face me again, if you dare!"

Gumball's rage soon bottles up. He gets up from his chair and starts hitting the computer. "YOU...STUPID...COMPUTER...I...HATE...YOU!" Then the ads appeared in the monitor. Gumball grumbled "Stupid ads." He return to his seat and starts clicking them away. As he does, he stopped that interest him. An ad on wetsuits. Gumball clicked on them; there was a whole section of all kinds wetsuits. There was vest, jacket, shorty or spring suit, long join, johnny suit or farmer join/jane, and a full suit or steamer. Seeing those wetsuits kinda make Gumball thinks that these can be a great superhero suits. Then an idea hit Gumball's mind like a flash of lighting.

Gumball thought _Since I can't make a costume; I'll just have to buy one instead._

Gumball scrolled down the list to see which one that he like. His first one was wetsuit jacket. He looked at the details of it. It say that it covers the torso and the arms, with no coverage on the legs. He then check on a full suit that said it covers the entire thing, except for the head. Gumball thought _No problem. I'll just get a mask._ He had to decided which one is going to be his costume. The one that covers the torso and the arms, but a little on the legs or the one that covers his entire body, except his head. He wanted to go with the full suit, but when he looked at the price, it was $60.00. His mother will kill him, if she finds out. So he went with the wetsuit jacket, but soon came the price of $89.99.

That's almost three it's worth than the full suit. He thoughted about it carefully. He had to chose on wetsuit, but if he does and his mom finds out, he's dead. So he choses the full suit. The color of it will be black, with a bid of red. He click on the "Buy" linked, but before he can, he needed a mask. So he added on his shopping cart. Then, suprisingly, an ad on masks popped up.

Gumball said "Huh. What do you know. It's like it knows."

He clicked on the ad and eventually finds a mask that covers most of his head, except for his eyes and mouth. And would have you know it, it was the same color as the full suit. It was about ten dollars, but Gumball didn't care since he's getting a wetsuit that cost sixty dollars. Gumball then added on his shoping cart and pressed the link "Buy" on it. Gumball wanted it to deliver it. A message came that said "Your package will soon arrived in 24 hours." Gumball smiled by that message. He can't wait for his suit to arrived. Then he heard his sister cried.

"Gumball, mom's here!"

Gumball then walked out of his room, but not before going back to his computer and said "Sorry about that, computer. You know I love you." He then smooches it and walked out.

The next day, the kids went to school like always. Gumball was given once again a boring lecture by the aging baboon. He didn't listen to her; all he can think about was that when he goes home and opens the package that contain his new hero suit. He draws of himself wearing the suit, having strong muscles and punching a criminal in the face. There was also a drawing of him saving Penny's life and giving her savior a big kiss. He looked at Penny for a while, until she spotted him. He blushed and drop his head in embrassment on his desk. Penny giggles at him. Finally school was over. Before getting back to his home, Gumball meet up with Iris.

Gumball cried "Hey Iris."

Iris called him back "Hey, Gumball. How are you?"

Gumball said "I'am good. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally got my backstory and my hero name."

Iris joyed face rises "Really?"

Gumball nodded "Yup!"

"That's great! So What's your hero name?"

Gumball answered "Warrior Cat."

Iris said "Impressive."

"Thanks."

Iris questioned "So where's your costume?"

Gumball explains "It's being delivered by my house."

"Why is your costume being delivered to your house?"

"I ordered it. I was having a hard time with my costume, so I ordered one."

Iris nooded "Cool."

Gumball then remembers something "Oh that reminds me. Do you remember that you introduces me to the team and they tell me their hero name?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to asked, what's your-"

Right before that, a car honked. They both turn around and sees a car parked. The driver was a middle age raccoon woman, kinda like Iris. "Sorry, I got to go." She declared. "That's my mom. See you later, Gumball."

Gumball waved "See ya, Iris!"

Iris enters the car and the car drives away. His mother starts up the conversation "You friend seems nice."

"Thanks mom."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Iris yelled "What?! No! We're just friends, mom. Just friends." Her cheeks were blushed in red.

Her mother replied "On I just teasing, honey."

Gumball was the only one who made it back home. Darwin and Anais stay behind because of a meeting for their clubs. He opens the door to discover that his dad was asleep in the couch. He quickly ran to his bedroom and saw something that made his mouth dropped in shock. A brown package was lying on his bed.

Gumball thoughted _Coundn't it be? Yes. Yes! It is!_

Gumball walked towards it and, with a deep breath, he opens the package. He then took out what he's been waiting for his whole life. A full wet suit with black and a bit of red. He looked at it in amazement. But that wasn't the only thing. Gumball took out his mask inside the package. He's got it. He now finally got his costume. He was reveiled that his dad was able to sign it without noticing it.

Gumball thought _Thank you dad for not noticing it._ Gumball decides to try it on. Gumball took off his clothes and put on the suit. He goes to a mirror and stare himself. He then puts on the mask. He was now Warrior Cat.

He put his fists on his hips and said "Halt evildoers!"

Gumball said to himself like he is speaking to a criminal "What, you talking to me? You talking to me? I'am the only one standing here, so you must be talking to me."

He then pretends to fight using his karate moves. He punches, kick, and, on top it all off, a swiff kick. He even did a crane kick, but doing that made him fall down.

"Oww."

When the night is almost there, Gumball sat on his bed, with his costume still on. He had his head down, with his eyes closed. He waited for the night to come. He's been like this ever since he got that costume. He was ready to fight crime. When the sun was slowly going down and into total darkness, Gumball's eyes opened. He stands up and looked into the night from his window. Gumball walked out of his room, but before he could, he notice that his feets. It'll give away his true identity. He needs to wear something before he could go out. Gumball goes to his closet, and what luck, he found a pair of black boots that he used to wear when he was dressed up like a pirate about four years ago on Halloween. He puts it on, and would have you know, it's still fits. Now he was ready. He walked out of his room climb downstairs. Gumball wonders if his dad was still asleep, and his answer soon came up when he saw him, still asleep in that old couch. Gumball rolls his eyes. With his mom working late and Darwin and Anais at school, Gumball open the door very showly. As he did, the door creaked a bit.

Richard still asleep yelped "Wha? Who's there?"

Gumball goes over there and slighty touch his face "Nothing dad. Go back to sleep. You're just dreaming."

Richard said "Okay."

Gumball then opened the door, goes out, and closed it right behind him. The night came early for the sixteen year old blue cat. He goes out into the night, but stopped. He needed a weapon first. He knew he coulnd't take down criminals like the last time he was almost killed by those street punks. He needed something to defend himself.

Gumball thoughted _A knife? Nan. Not after last time. A gun? How am I going to get one and, second, how am I going to hide it from mom. She find it a split second and might use it on me._

Gumball looked around to see anything that is useful. Nothing. That is, until he saw a trash can lid. He remembers he uses it for the first time against those gang to save Iris' life. He was pretty good at it. Gumball take it then. It felt like a shield. He felt like he needed more. So he went back to his house, and out back moments later, with a baseball bat. Now he feels protected. With his costume on and his normal clothes underneath it, also armed with trashcan lid and a baseball bat Gumball walked into the night to fight crime as Warrior Cat.

A few minutes went by and Gumball hasn't found any crime. He had thr trash can lid on his back, while holding his baseball bat. He was in the city. He had to take a bus to get here. The people who were looking at him with looks like "What the hell is that?", "He must be gay." or "Stay away from him kids, he's not one of us." They laughed at him behind their backs like he was still at school. Gumball soon found a poster of a lost white cat. "Mr. Whiskers" it say. Looks like he found a case. _I think. _Thought Gumball. So he went from different people asking him of where's the cat. They say no. As he walked, people tries to hold their laughter on him because he was wearing a wetsuit. He had no luck. After spenting fifteen minutes of trying to find a stupid cat, Gumball goes to the gas station.

Meanwhile, about five blocks away from Gumball, a man was running for his life by three hooded punks. People everywhere saw them and didn't bother to help them. The man cried out for help, but nobody did. Gumball enter the gas station and purchase a bottle of Pepsi. He goes to the cashier, Larry, who had the same reaction as everyone when they saw him. After that, Gumball walked out from the building, drinking the Pepsi, he heard a small cried.

"Meow."

Gumball looked up and saw a white cat was stuck from a billboard. He recognizes it; it was Mr. Whiskers.

Gumball yelled "Don't worry, my young friend. Warrior Cat will save you!"

The punks kept casing the man down the streets. Gumball climbs up the billboard and tries to lift himself up, but can't.

Gumball called out "Come here, Mr. Whiskers. Come here."

The white cat wounldn't listen to him. He walks away from him, over to the edge. He begged "No. no, don't go. Please." Finally he had enough. "Would you please come to me?!" The cat hisses at him and that's when Gumball was about to fall, but not before declaring "Screw you, Mr. Whiskers!" He falls, but landed at a man.

The man looked at him and said "You freak! Watch where you going!" He tries to get up, but then the street punks came alone, scaring the man. One of them said to Gumball "Thanks freak. We can take it from here." They then beat up the poor defendless man. Gumball was shocked by this. He couldn't let that happen. It was all up to him now. He swing his bat onto two of the thugs and hit them. One of them turns his attention to Gumball. Gumball continued swinging his bat, until he grabs it and hits Gumball with it. They continue beating up the man; Gumball took out his lid (or shield, that's what he like to call it) and hits one of them on the back of the face.

One decarled "Oh, now you're fricken dead, man!"

All of them attacked Gumball; Gumball throws his shield onto one and punches the other punk in the face. One grabbed him away from Gumball and throws him on the ground.

Then a bystander who is seeing the fight came to a diner and yelled "Guys! There's someone who is dressed up like a superhero and is getting his ass kick! Everybody looked at him with a blank statement. "It's fricken awsome!" Soon everyone is now seeing the whole thing from the window. They took out their iPhones and record the whole thing.

Gumball grabs his shield and block the thug's punches. One who had Gumball's bat hits him with it, but Gumball blocked it and hits him with it. He got his bat back and stands beside the beaten bloody man. The thugs and Gumball were having a stare down. The people at the diner had no idea what their seeing and recording at the same time. The thugs ran at him, but Gumball block and hits them with his bat at the same time.

One said "Give up, man! You can't win!"

Gumball said "No way, man! I won't back down!"

One of them questioned "What the hell is wrong with you, man?! You rather died to save this puck ass fool?!" He was talking about the man they just beaten.

Gumball stated "Yeah. Yeah I rather died. But that doesn't mean I have to take it from a bunch of idiots who tells me otherwise. Look at you all. Three of you against a man? What is wrong with you? In fact, what is wrong with this city?! I here to spread the word that is someone who has the guts and stands up for what he believe. So go ahead and kill me!"

Everyone looked at him. Was he outta his mind? That's what everyone thinks. But he was right. He was right what he had just said. The thugs wanted to kill him just like he entended to do, but one of them said "You're nuts." Then they walked away from him. Gumball didn't what happened. One minute he was fighting against some thugs to protect a citizen and the next thing you know they walk away from him. Gumball had survived with only a few injuries, also the man, but a lot. He was bleeding from his nose, ears, and mouth. Gumball looked at him as the man was looking at his savior.

The man coughed "Thank you."

Gumball smiled. Then one of the bystanders came on to them with his iPhone in his hand. He exclaimed "That was awsome, dude! Who are you?"

Gumball then looked up to him, while the iPhone was still recording, he said the only words he know "I'am Warrior Cat."

**Whoo! All right! Gumball is now Warrior Cat! He just saved a man being beaten to death by street punks and now he's famous! Now Gumball will joined Elmore's Warriors and fight crime in the streets of Elmore. Please read the chapter and review it of what you think of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Member.**

**Hi guys. Yesterday, I had posted the fifth chapter of my story and now I posted the sixth chapter. Gumball, now Warrior Cat, has become an overnight sensation. He will now joined the rest of Elmore's Warriors to fight crime. Please read it and review it. I had received another review about my fifth chapter. I need more reviews about my story.**

After saving a guy from beaten to death by three street punks at night, Gumball Watterson's alter ego, Warrior Cat, has become an overnight sensation. Some people from a diner had recorded the whole thing from their iPhones and when back to their homes to upload it into the computer. Then a few people saw the fight, call their friends to watch it and call _their _friends to watch it. And so on and so on. By then everbody in the city of Elmore, quite possibly the world, had seen the video and that keep the viewers incresing. Then before their eyes, it was already on the news. All over the streets people passes by and stopped when the big news came up in front of their eyes.

"_Breaking news. We're interrupted for this message. Just moments later a video was posted right now of a brutal beating of a man by three local gang members then someone dress up in a wet full suit and beaten the guys in a showdown. Who is this man?"_

It went from radio.

"_Who is this man? Is he friendly or a meance? That what everybody will like to know"_

To stores and restraunt.

"_We have given a thoery: Is there a superhero out there? That's what everybody's been talking about."_

To workplaces.

"_We had given a full detail. Yes, the Superhero thing is real."_

And eventually, it went to the school. Members from Darwin's club and Anais's club were seeing the report by someone's iPhone, including them.

"_Here are some people who had witnesses it._" The woman turns his attention to a bystanderfrom the diner. "Sir, what can you tell us what you saw?"

The bystander said "Yo, girl. It's like this. I was walking down the street minding my own business and I just saw these fools beaten the hell out of a old man. But that's not all what I saw. I saw someone wearing a driver suit, walked up to him, and beat the living hell out of them. I mean sure, that guy was all jacked up in the head, but he was awsome! I recorded the whole thing. See look check it out."

He shows the record of Warrior Cat battling the thugs. The kids at school were all in awed.

The woman questioned "And did get the name of the man of the video?"

The bystander answered "Yeah, dude, call himself "Warrior Cat." The woman faces the camara "And there you have it folks, the masked man that everyone been talking about call himself Warrior Cat. If you like to see this, check on the video in YouTube."

The kid who had the iPhone then go to YouTube and clicked on the video. As they were seeing it, they counldn't tell if it's real or not. Not even Darwin and Anais.

At Iris' house, Iris was seeing the whole thing in her t.v, at her room. She was without words. It had to be Gumball. It had to, since he tell her everything right before the fight.

"_We have given a statement from the police if they knew about this."_

The police chief said "We have no knowledge of whoever it is, but we give our thanks to the mysterious Warrior Cat."

Iris grabbed a phone, dialed a few numbers, and called. She answered "Hey Colonel, are you seeing this?"

"_Yeah. We're seeing this."_

"It's him, Colonel. It's Gumball. He told me about it."

"_Well, I'll be damned. So you weren't lying."_

Back at The Heroes Club hideout, deep beneath the school, the members of Elmore's Warrior were seeing the same thing too. They just counldn't believe that it was their new member.

Lizard Girl said "He's pretty great, Colonel."

Gamble exclaimed "Are you kidding me? He's awsome!"

Fly Boy exclaimed "Yeah he totally kick ass!"

Joseph scoffed "More like getting his ass kicked. What's up with the name Warrior Cat? They should call him Kick Cat, the cat who keep getting his ass kicked." He laughs soflty.

Dr. X-Ray said "Come on man, lighten up. I mean, I don't like that suit of his, but he total kick some ass."

Jenny questioned "Is that a wet suit?"

Joseph laughed "Looks like he was having trouble coming up with a costume."

Colonel War took a turn "Well, dispict the costume he's wearing Joseph, but I think we have now our ninth member." He said with a smiled.

Gumball quickly return back home, after the fight. He coundn't believe what rush that he had. Right now Iris is probably on the phone calling the Colonel and his members about his uprising. He ran as fast as he could. He was almost there to his home. Then Gumball stopped. He saw his mother's car parked in the driveway. He had a thought. What if she finds out where she's been? Has dad cracked by the stare of mom's fury? Does his slibing knows who he is? Gumball had no choose, but to looked inside the front window. He saw his whole family in the couch, watching the t.v. They were too busying distracted by his uprising as a hero. Gumball then went to the backyard and climbed to the window of he and his brother's room. He tries to open it with all of his strength. Then finally he open it and fall down flat on the ground.

Nicole notice the noise "What was that?"

Richard said "What was what?"

Soon the family members heard the noise upstairs.

Anais said "It's coming from you and Gumball's room, Darwin."

Darwin gasped "An intruder!"

Everybody was alarmed. Richard calmed them down, "Relax. It's probably Gumball up there in his room."

Darwin gasped "Oh on! The intruder got Gumball!"

Anais said "Relax, Darwin! Jeez!"

The noise grew louder and louder by the minute in their room.

Nicole rises an eyebrow upstairs "Hey, Richard. What has Gumball been doing up there when he got home?"

Richard said "Gumball got home? I barely even notice. I was too busy slepp-" He then notice his wife glare at him "I mean, leaping. Yes! I was doing leaping."

Richard then got up from his chair and started leaping across the room like an bafoon. Nicole and the kids go upstairs, ignoiring Richard. Richard soon notice it, stop leaping, and go upstairs. They soon made it to the door of Gumball and Darwin's room as the noises stopped. They looked at each other; Nicole slighly tapped on the door.

"Gumball?"

No answered.

"Sweetheart?"

Still no answered. The family starts to get worried.

"Gummy-Puss?"

No answered. The family got scared for what they think what has happen to Gumball. Then the sound of the door opened wided, revealing a fully dressed Gumball in his pajamas, without his Warrior Cat suit.

He pretends that everything is all right "Hey guys, what's up?"

The family sighed in reviled. Darwin sighed "Whoo! You give us quite a scare, man!"

Gumball apologized "Sorry. I was up in my room."

Richard questioned "Doing what?"

Gumball quickly think of something and said the only thing he had in mine. "Studying. I was studying."

The family rises an eyebrow by Gumball's statement. Anais said "You were studying?"

"Yep."

Anais inspects his clothes. "In your pajamas?"

"Mm-mm."

Anais lean her head to the room beside of Gumball, only to discover that it was dark.

"In the dark?"

Gumball said "There are some things you don't know about me, sis."

Darwin questioned "What about all that noise in our room?"

Gumball quickly think of another one. "I was doing jumping jacks."

The family rises their eyebrows even more about Gumball. Jumping jacks? In pajamas? While studying in the dark? Gumball said to his blank minded family "Hey, don't you judge me. You don't know what I do in our room."

Nicole akwardly said "O...kay. So honey, you want to come down in the living room?"

Gumball rises an eyebrow "Why?" Gumball thought _Do they know? Do they know what I was doing that night?_

Darwin answered "Because there's a report about this guy dressed up in a driver's suit and fought three thugs who were trying to beat a guy by using a trashcan lid and a baseball bat."

Gumball pretend to be impressive "Really?"

"Yeah. Dude calls himself Warrior Cat and say that he's taken back the city. It's awsome!"

Gumball nooded, still pretending "That's amazing."

"You want to watch it with us?"

Gumball said "I wish, I could, but it's time for me to get some sleep."

Nicole reminded "Oh that's right." She turns to Anais. "It's pass your bed time, young lady." Anais frowned. Both Richard and Darwin said "Ha-Ha!" Nicole turns to both of them. "And so are you two." Both of them also frowned.

That night everbody was asleep. Gumball woke up in the middle of the night. He quiely got out of bed, grab his journal and a pencil from his backpack, and wrote down.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_ "Tonight I had just become hero in the city of Elmore. Three days ago, I had made a backstory after being stabbed in a alley by street thugs while trying to save Iris' life. Before falling down, I saw her fight off three guys at once with that staff of hers. Who knew she was good? Anyway, after being stabbed and reliazed how crude this city has become. The next thing was my hero name. It wasn't hard, but I finally got the name by my eneimy. I have to give him credit by that, even though he called me Warrior Cat out of sarcasm. The last thing was a costume. I had trouble making one. Hell, I was having trouble finding one. Soon I came upon an ad of wetsuits. All of them will make an great costume for a hero. So I ordered one, full suit, and a mask. The next day, it arrived. I tried it on and I feel like a superhero. I went out into the night, carrying a trashcan lid as a shield and a baseball bat as my sword. I felt like a ture warrior cat. I had recused a man from getting beaten to death from three street thugs, even though I got my ass kicked. I become an overnight sensation. People now notice about my heroic act. Nobody knew who I am. Not even my family. And I planned to stay that way. By tommorow, Iris will give me an update about my new membership of The Heroes Club or Elmore's Warriors as they will like to call themselves."_

Gumball finishes his journal, put it back in his backpack, and return back to bed.

The next day,in class, everyone's been talking about Warrior Cat. They played the video again so everyone can see. While everyone was watching it, Gumball kept quiet the whole time, not breathing another word to anyone. It was fun until she came along.

"Class! Sit down and shut up!"

The class sated down and looked at their teacher. She was giving her lesson, but the students didn't want to heard her; all they talked about was Warrior Cat. As he was taking notes, Gumball has happened to be listening on Carman and Teri's conversation. Carman leans in onto Teri "So anyway, a friend of mind give me a copy of the video. I couldn't believe in at first, but after seeing the whole video, it made a lot of senses."

Teri questioned "But who is he?"

Carman said "I heard that it's probably some activist trying to make the world a better place."

Teri said "I heard that he lives in the sewar or at the bottom of the ocean, because of that diver suit of his. Living and suviving on germs and viruses I don't want to know." She shudders at that thought.

Carman questioned "What makes you think he's a he?"

"I don't know. He sounds like a he, but with a hind of a woman's voice."

Gumball thoughted _What? I do not have a woman's voice! _He rises an eyebrow._ Do I? And what's with that talk about me an activist or living at the bottom of the ocean._

Masimi steps in "I heard that he's not human."

Molly steps in "I heard that he doesn't have a face."

Carman pointed "It's the mask."

Masimi questioned "Then why does he wearing a mask?"

Teri freaked out "Probably trying to hides his tenacles and squid like forms!"

Gumball thoughted _Oh my god. What a cry baby._

Masami said "And what's this guy name again? Was it Mad Cat?"

Molly said "Kick Cat?"

Teri said "Bat Cat?"

Molly, Carman, and Masami rises an eyebrow "Bat Cat?"

Teri nodded "Yeah. Bat Cat."

Masami said "He's a cat. How can a cat becomes a bat, Teri?"

Teri gussed "An experiment accident?"

After hearing that, Gumball made the stupidous mistake of his life. He blurred "Its' Warrior Cat! His name is Warrior Cat!" His outburst had got the entire student looking at him with suspicious, even the teacher. Gumball looked right and left from his eyes and discover that they were watching him. He was so embarrassed. "Sorry. Sorry. Please continue, Miss Simian."

After class was over, lunch came by pretty fast. Then came recess, back to class, and the end of another day. Gumball got out of the classroom. Most of the students were a bit wired out by Gumball's outburst, including Teri, Molly, Masami, and Carman. He ignored them. He was lucky he didn't get detention this time. Gumball was about to leave the school, until a voice called out.

"Hey, Gumball!"

Gumball turns around and found himself being faced with Iris. He said "Hey, Iris. How you been?"

Iris said "Good. Good. Hey I saw you on the news last night."

Before Gumball said anything, he looked between left and right to see if everyone was still there. He stated "You did? That's great."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

Finally these are the words that will change Gumball's life forever. Iris said "I phoned the Colonel and his team and he agreed by me to said you are now on the team."

Gumball's mouth dropped in shock. He was finally on the team. Now he was ready to fight crime, but with a team. She said "Uh, Gumball? Gumball, are you okay?"

She snaps a few times on Gumball's frozen face and,quick as a flash, Gumball give Iris a big hug while spinning her and cheering "Whoo-hoo! All right!" at the same time.

Iris laughed "Whoa there! Come down, cowboy."

Gumball stopped spinning and hugging Iris. He said "Sorry. I got a little overexcited."

Iris shruged "That's okay. That how mine was when I joined in."

"Really?"

Iris nooded. She said "Well, I'll see you this Saturday, Gumball. Just remember where it is, Gumball."

Gumball give her a thumb ups "You can count on me! I have the memory of a cheetah. I never forgotten anything in my life."

Iris said "Where's your backpack?"

Gumball said "In my locker. Why?"

Gumball then notice that he didn't have his backpack on him. "Oh. Right."

Iris giggles by that. She said "Well, see you later, Gumball."

Gumball waved "Okay, bye Iris. See you on Saturday!"

When Iris leave the school, Gumball was left with only his thought. _Oh boy!_ _I can't wait for Saturday! That's my farvorite day of the week! Me. Gumball Watterson, also known as Warrior Cat, will be joining side by side with Elmore's Warriors. I can't wait!" _Gumball walked out of the school and then came back when he forgot something. His backpack._ "But first I need my backpack."_

**Looks like Gumball is now the new member of Elmore's Warrior, just like he predicted. Review of what you think of it. If you had not read the story, please read it. Tell your friends about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Our first mission.**

**Hello guys. This is chapter seven of The Heroes Club. You guys knows what happened at the last chapter, right? Gumball found his superhero name and now joining along with Elmore's Warriors. Enjoy this chapter I had posted.**

Gumball Watterson has been waited for this day to come. He was going to become zero to hero. It was Saturday morning in Elmore. This wasn't an ordinary day for the sixteen year old cat. This was the day he gets to fight along with Elmore's Warriors. The Watterson family had gotten up from bed. Well, actually Gumball woke them up. He couldn't wait for his day to arrived, so he got up in the morning while everyone was asleep. He first went to his parents bedroom and goes to his mother.

Gumball softly said "Mom. Mom, wake up. It's to take us to our clubs."

Nicole was still asleep said "A couple more minute, honey."

Gumball then looked at his father and quickly thought of a plan. He went to the kitchen and open the cabinet to get the pancake maker and a bag of chocolate chips. Luckly, he was good of making food at cooking class. Gumball thought _Why couldn't I take a cooking club instead? Probably because they didn't want me to cause a destruction like always._ First he got the pan, turn on the oven, and pour the batter of butter into the frying pan. The butter became to form a declious pancake in a sizzling motion. He then got the bag of chocolate chips, took a few, and just pour it all over the pancake. He makes a second one and pour a few dash of chocolate chips. He did it again and again and again. After making a batch of pancakes enough for a family to feed, he place the delicious plate of chocolate chip pancakes in the center of the table. Gumball enjoyed two of them that he made; they were delicious as they were, except that he made them. After he was done, Gumball got a fan, place it next to the plate and turn it on. The fan had made the smell of the pancakes blow out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and entered his parents' bedroom. The smell came in contact right under Richard's nose. Gumball decides to take a shower right before his dad go on eating the pancakes. Once Richard smell the pankcakes, his eyes quickly open like a new born zombie.

Richard said "I smell pancakes."

He smell it again. "It's fresh." He smell again. "It's warm." He smell it for the third time, and when that third smell, he stopped and knew what it was.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

Quick as a dash, Richard got out of bed and went straight into the kitchen. He stopped to see the golden fresh chocolate chip pancakes right in front of his eyes. His mouth wide open. His stomach grows like a hungry monster. His teethes turn pointy and sharp like a shark. Richard then pounce on the pancake. The noise had woken up the rest of the family.

Nicole woked up "What the-? Richard?"

Darwin woked up "What?"

Anais woked up "What's going on?"

The three family members came downstairs and sees that something so shocking that it made all three of them drop their mouths. Richard was eating all the pancakes. With the ponce he did made the table break into pieces. Richard quickly ate them all one by one like he was having his frist bite. As he was eating what he appears to be eating the third or fourth chocolate chip pancake, he stopped to see his family. He notice that of the family's reaction. Nicole was with the combination of shock and anger.

Richard swallowed nervously and hold the plate of pancakes "Pancakes everyone?"

After that drama was over, Gumball had finish his morning shower. He put on his normal clothes and got out of the bathroom. He was then greeted by his sister.

Anais said "Morning Gumball."

Gumball greeted back "Morning sis."

Anais notice that he had taken a shower. "Did you just take a shower?" She questioned.

Gumball nodded "Yeah."

"Hey did you heard what the werdiest thing happen when we went downstairs? We all came down and found dad eating chocolate chips pancakes. Also he broke the table."

Gumball stiffed a laugh "Really?"

Anais continued "Yeah. And the weirdest thing is that mom didn't make the pancakes, neither did me or Darwin. They tasted delicious you know."

Gumball said "Ahh."

Anais asked "You wanna eat up Gumball, before dad eat it all again?"

Gumball answered "No thanks. I just had ate."

"Since when?"

"Before I took a shower."

Anais rises an eyebrow on Gumball's expression, right before Gumball enter he and his brother room and close it. Gumball then took off his clothes again. He went underneath his bed and took out his Warrior Cat suit. He puts on the suit then puts his normal clothes to hide his suit like all superhero do when they go out. He put his mask, black boots, the trash can lid (shield) and baseball bat in his backpack. He then got out of the room and joined his family. The family got out of their house and went to the car.

Nicole stopped when something doesn't feel right. "Wait a minute. Where's Gumball?"

Then out of nowhere, Gumball appeared right in front of them. "Here I am!"

That surprise had almost gave them all heart attack. Nicole jumped "Woo! Gumball. You almost give us all heart attacks!"

Gumball chuckled "Sorry. I just so excited!"

The family were surprised of Gumball's expression. Normally he would be a downer for not having a club like always. Gumball waited on the car to get inside. He face his family and said "Come on, guys! We don't want to be late!"

Nicole was surprised "Well somebody's in a good mode."

The whole family had entered the car. Nicole starts the car, and right before she drives to school, she notice something a mist in the driveway. "Wait a minute something's not right."

Gumball's expression melted right in front of his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can feel it."

Gumball though _Oh no! She knows what's up! This is it! I'am screwed!_

Nicole stated "Richard, what happened with the trash can lid over there?"

Everybody was staring at the trashcan that was missing a lid. Gumball was even more worried than before. Richard said "Huh. Look's like it's been stolen last night."

Gumball sighted in relieved. Nicole said with her eyes in a aggressive manner "This messed up world. What kind of idoit will steal a trash can lid?"

Gumball thoughted "The _idiot_ that you're referring to, mom, is your own son."

Nicole then drives her car all away to school.

After made it to school, they all got out of the car. When they got up, they saw that Gumball was already there. He was so eager for this that he quickly got out of his car and go right up at the front door that they didn't notice. They soon stopped a few lockers ahead right in front of her Anger Management club.

She stated "Okay. You know that rules. We met back here in two hours, so everyone enjoy your club-."

Right before she finish her sentence, Gumball was already running from them. He shouts "Okay see you guys later!" That statement had made the family looked at each other in blank expression. Gumball was running through the halls. He was in the state of mind that the adventure he will have. He was running so fast that he eventually crashes with someone else. He didn't heard someone landed on the floor; just a paper being drop on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you going!"

Gumball notice it that it was Teri. He said "Oh, sorry about that."

Gumball lift her right back of her crimple feets. He notice that she was cover with a bit of dirt all over her dress. He quickly knock the dirt right out of her with his paws. Gumball think that it's all gone, but then notice a tiny bit of dirt right in front of her upper lip. He decarled "There you are. Better?"

Teri huffed "Peaching!"

Gumball rolled her eyes at her. He thought _Wow. You're a hard one to get a thanks._

Gumball said "So, no hard feelings?"

Teri yelled _"Feelings?! _You push me!_"_

Gumball point out "But I apologizes."

Teri cried "I might be cover by germs by the dirt by now!" She inspects Gumball's hands. "And I see you still haven't wash your hands! I might be dead by now, thanks to you!"

Gumball annoyingly said "Look. I said I was sorry! And I don't have time you giving me another heath guide lecture, I have a club to go to."

Teri rises an eyebrow "A club? You're in a club?"

Gumball nodded "That's right."

Teri mockingly said "Which one? The Bad Hygeine Club?"

Gumball laughed sarcastically "Ha. Ha. Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He stated "Nope. It not called the Bad Hygeine Club. Its' call...You know what, I'am not going to tell you about it because one, it's a secret club and two, you're not invited!"

Teri said in an emotionless state "Whatever."

Gumball said "Now if you excuse me, I have a club to go to."

Gumball then walked away from Teri. Teri then to walk away until she thought _There's no way he's in a club. What sort of club will let him in? _She walks to the same direction Gumball went. When she turn left, she discover, surprisingly, that Gumball was gone. Teri thought _Now where did he go?_

What Teri doesn't know was that Gumball had already entered the entrance of The Heroes Club. He meet up with the rest of them members. Gumball took off his normal clothes, put them in his backpack, and took out his mask and weapons.

He greeted "Hey everybody." The members greeted back to Gumball. Colonel War said "Gumball, it's nice to see you again. We saved you a seat. Come and joined us."

Gumball sitted in his seat next to Fly Boy and Dr. X-Ray. The rest of the member looked at him. Most of them smiled to Gumball. He notive that there's a member he did not know was staring at him. The member was dressed up like a ninja, except that the suit was more darker like the night.

Gumball said "Uh, Colonel. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know who that member is."

The Colonel said "Why, Gumball, you already know who she is."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "I do?"

The mysterious ninja said in a girl voice "Why yes Gumball. You must have know me."

Gumball then heard that voice. _That voice. Its' sound so familiar._ Gumball leaned in close to the member and said "Iris?"

The member nodded. Gumball's eyes widen by that surprise. He said "Wow. I didn't recogizes you without that costume you're wearing, Iris."

Iris said "Thanks, but don't call me Iris. At school, you can call me that, but when I wear this costume, I'am known as Night Ninja."

Gumball amazingly said "Whoa."

The Colonel cleared his thoat "Mine do we get down some business?"

Gumball said "Right, sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War stated "Now then. I have call you up here for some important issues. I had just received word that they are some smugglers who are trying to smuggle out some illigal drugs outside of the city. I just got the intell from the J team after receiving this from one of them."

Gumball said "Whoa."

The Colonel stated "It's our job to stopped them before they ship the drugs out."

Gumball questioned "Why can't we let the police deal with this?"

The Colonel said "You don't know the police like I do, kid. While they're dealing with the simple robberies and break in's, they're not dealing with the real issue.

Gumball said "Oh, Okay."

The Colonel faces the J team and questioned "So, what you and your sister found out?"

Joseph explains "We found out that they're shipping the drugs out of the city by using a ship habor. The kind of drugs they're shipping is not your usaul drug."

Gumball questioned "What kind of drugs are we dealing with?"

Joseph stated "The kind of drugs that will make you loses your touch with yourself and can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy."

Fly Boy said "Whoa."

Jenny added "Plus we know we they are. They're at a harbor about twenty miles from West Elmore and they're shipping them today."

Gamble said "Well, we let's go over there and stopped them."

The rest of the members agreed by Gamble's statement. The Colonel said "All right, everyone you all know what to do?"

The members agreed by this, except for Gumball, who had no idea what he's agreeding, so he pretends to argreed.

Colonel War looked at Gumball "Warrior Cat, are you ready to have an adventure?"

Gumball rises up from his seat and said "Yes I am."

The Colonel smiled by Gumball's ambition. He rises up from his seat and yelled "All right. Elmore's Warriors, let's move out!"

Then he opens the secret passaway that Gumball had seen the first time he came upon the club. Elmore's Warriors were running through the passaway. They stopped and found themselves in an alley. A white van was parked right in front of them. They all went to the van. The members went at the back of the van. The Colonel was the driver. Warrior Cat sat beside right next to Colonel War. He feel so excited he could hardly breath. He waited for the Colonel to drive for their first mission, but notice that the Colonel was staring at him.

"What?"

The Colonel said "Uh, no offense, Warrior Cat, but, uh, that sit is reserve for Archie."

Warrior Cat rises an eyebrow "Whose Archie?"

Then he felt the van shaked a bit. He looked and discover that a white owl appeared right in front of The Colonel and Warrior Cat.

Colonel War said "That's Archie."

This owl wasn't like any other owls; this owl was twice the size of an eagle. Warrior Car was started to freak out over the owl staring at him. He awkwardly get out of the car and went to the back to join with the rest of the members. Archie sat right next to the Colonel.

The Colonel declared "All right. Let's roll!"

He starts the van and drive to the street off Elmore for their first ever mission.

The white van had made it to the harbor in West Elmore. The Colonel and his members had got out of the van and took cover in a crate. Archie was with on Colonel War's shoulder. The Colonel grab his barnocular and peeked in to what they're dealing with. The smugglers were carrying each crate the size as their weight. It had taken two people to carried them up to the ship harbor.

Night Ninja questioned "So what were dealing with, Colonel? Smugglers?"

The Colonel answered "Just like the twin said."

Colonel War looked more on his barnocular to see the crates. He notice that two smugglers had accidently drop a crate, spilling and revealing a lot of pills.

"Well?"

The Colonel said to the twins "You were right, Joseph and Jenny. These crates are carrying drugs."

Fly Boy questioned "So how many crates are out there?"

Colonel War answered "By my guess, it's probably fifty. Thirty crates are in the ship and twenty crates are still left. And the smugglers?" He looked at all the smugglers he could find. "My guess is probably about ten. Let's go."

Elmore's Warriors sneak in undetected down at the harbor. Colonel War spotted one blocking their entrance.

The Colonel said "Okay. I see one over there. I can easily take him down just like that."

Warrior Cat questioned "So how do we do it, Colonel? We use smoke bombs on him, we do throw a poison dart on him, or maybe we can lurded him out of his post and take him down?"

Colonel War said "You been playing too many video games and reading too much comic book, Warrior Cat. That's not how I settle this with these punks."

"Then how do we do it?"

Colonel War "Just watch and learn, kid."

The Colonel then got out of his hiding place and yelled at the smuggler "Excuse me, young man! Can you help me with something?"

Warrior Car questioned in alarmed "What the hell is he doing?"

The members shushed him. The Colonel got the smuggler's attention; the smuggler went to him. The smuggler said "All right man. What is it?"

The Colonel lean him while saying "You see, I have some car trouble and I was wondering if you can-." Then The Colonel quickly knock him out with a karate chop on his neck, knocking him out. He breathed in and said "Sai."

The members were impressed by this. Warrior Cat couldn't believe what he just saw. He said "Oh my God."

Colonel War turned to him "Uh, I must warned you not to take the lord's name in vain. Sorta forgot to tell you that."

Warrior Cat apologizes "Sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War turned to his team "All right team. We do we say we give them some good old fashioned ass kicking?"

The team nodded in agreement. The Colonel put his fist in the center "Let's have it, team." The entire team put their fist in the center. Warrior Cat didn't know what are they doing.

Joseph turned to Warrior Cat "Well, are you going to sit there like a idiot or are you going to put your fist in the center?"

Warrior Cat then put his paw on the circle. He was still irritated by this guy's attitude.

Colonel War said "Okay team. On the count of three, we'll say "Elmore's Warriors!" Ready?" He counted "One, two, three!"

Eveybody yelled "Elmore's Warriors!" Then the whole team charges in a flash as Archie flies into action. The smugglers were soon attacked by them. They were ten of them verse the nine of them. Night Ninja had summon her staff and knock one in the face and another one with a swift kick. The J team both battle two smugglers. Joseph got his katana and cut off one smuggler's hand. Jenny throw ninja stars on the other. Gamble throws cards from his sleeves into one's chest. Warrior Cat was up against a huge one. He got out his shield and baseball and battle the huge smuggler. Fly Boy got up from a crate and flies into one before knocking him out with his brass knuckles. Dr. X-Ray uses his "X-Ray gun" and distract one with a flash of light before shooting him in the head. Lizard Girl changes color with came in contact with a crate and punches one while being invisible. Colonel War was up against one with a switchblade as a weapon.

The Colonel said "You going to use a little blade against me?" The Smuggler nodded. "Son, did you know how many people I had face who use a knife against me?" He didn't answered. "And did you know how many people I have killed who use a knife against me?" He still didn't answered; he looked at the Colonel's gun on his front pocket. Colonel War notice this. "Oh, you were notice it, huh? You thought this is how I killed the people, huh? Wrong! Archie, now!" The Colonel ducked as Archie heard his master's voice and went straight to scratch the smuggler's face. He screamed as The Colonel knock him out with a single punch as Archie flies away from the smuggler's face.

Warrior Cat was still fighting the giant smuggler. He had use his weapons against him, but he and him are left with bruises. The smuggler punches, but Warrior Cat blocked it and swing his baseball in the head. He was still standing. Warrior Cat swing his bat at him, but he grab it and punch him on the ground. The smuggler then break the bat with his huge hands as Warrior Cat got up.

Warrior Cat though _Oh, man. I loved that bat._

With his shield left in his hand, Warrior Cat charges at him and swing his shield as he can. His shield had hit him in the head and dodge his attack. He continued doing this as he was seeing him worn out and his face bleeding out. Warrior Cat kept doing what he was doing. Finally the giant fall down on the ground with a mighty shield punch by Warrior Cat. Warrior Car looked down at his opponent until he heard a voice.

"Warrior Cat, behind you!"

Warrior Cat turn around to see a remaining smuggler coming him after him. He attacked him, but he was already dead. He was hit with a ninja star in the head. The thrower revealed to be Joseph. Warrior Cat stared at the white wolf who saved him.

He breathed "Thank you."

Instead of a "You're welcome" as a response, the white wolf said "Next time watch your back, idiot."

Warrior Cat was shocked by his response. He thought _Jeez. What's this guy's problem? _He was about to go over there and say something, but was stopped by the Colonel.

The Colonel said "Let it go, Warrior Cat. Right now we need to get back to our hideout before the police arrived. Elmore's Warriors, back to the van!"

The team went back to the white van and drive away before the police had showed up. The smuggler were defeated. The team went back to the alley and to their hideout underneath the school using the passaway the same way they came out. The team cheered for their first mission. Warrior Cat excaimed "Woo! Man that was awsome! I can't believe we just did that!"

Fly Boy exclaimed "I know! I thought I was going to die! Did you all see me fly?"

The team continued to cheer until the Colonel cleared his thoat. The Colonel stated "Team I know you happy for your first mission, but I have some concerns of your flaws."

The team confusingly said "Flaws? What did he mean by that?"

Gamble said "Well, what's wrong with us?"

The Colonel said "Nothing's wrong with you. I need to dicuss some flaws on one of you. That means you."

He pointed on Warrior Cat. He was confuse by this. "Wait. Me? Why? What did I do? Was I great?"

The Colonel stated "You were great, except for what happen back at the harbor. You keep battling one guy while using a trash can lid and a baseball bat."

Warrior Cat pointed "A shield."

"No. It was just a trash can lid. And a baseball bat."

"But I defeated him."

"And look at what he done to your face."

Lizard Girl handed Warrior Cat a mirror. He took off his mask, seeing a few bruises on his face. "Whoa. How that get in there?"

Gamble said "While that guy was beating the crap out of you."

Gumball said "But I was still good, right?"

The Colonel stated "Gumball, doing good can leave you bruises. Doing the best can leave you less bruises."

Gumball's mind was blanked. "I don't know what you mean."

The Colonel said "What I mean is that you need to start building up your strenght and also get smart. You need to do more than dodging attacks."

Gumball said "What are you talking about? I did great out there!"

Joseph scoffed "Yeah. Getting your ass kick."

Gumball had enough of this. "All right, that's it. I going to kick your ass!"

"It's it my ass you'll kicking or yours?"

Gumball goes over there and pointed his finger at him. But then Joseph grab it and made him down on his knees. Gumball gasped "All right, all right, all right. You win. You win! Now let me go!"

Joseph then let go of Gumball's finger. The Colonel point out "You see where I'am getting at? You need to get educated. Get some book smarts in you. You understand me?"

Gumball nooded "Yeah."

The Colonel smiled "Good. Now you need to be going now and you think about what I said."

Gumball said "Okay. See you Colonel. See you guys."

The team say their byes to Gumball. Right before he got out, the Colonel said "And you need to have a more stronger weapons other than a trash can led and a baseball bat." Gumball got out of the hideout and went to the bathroom to change back in his normal clothes. As he's walking back to his family, he thought about his first mission he had. It was pretty great to fight as a team and the rushed he felt when fighting the bad guys. Well, bad guy, since he only fought one. He thought about what the Colonel had said about needing to get some strength and smart within him. He reminded him of how his family is always pushing him to become smart, but everytime he did, he just lose focus. Gumball though _Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to train myself. If I'am going to fight as a superhero, I need to be like all the others heros._

**That was epic, right? Gumball had gone his first mission with Elmore's Warriors against a group of smugglers. They did well, until The Colonel point out his flaws. He gave him some advise of needing training and getting some education in him. How's he going to figure it our? Find out on the next chapter!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Getting Stronger.**

**Hey guys. I had just posted the eighth chapter of my story. You guys need to read this. It'll leave you in an epic state and shock.**

Gumball Watterson sat in his desk at school. Like always, he was given another boring lecture by none other than Miss Simian. Gumball thought _Man. Why can she just stopped with all this boring lessons? _Gumball's mind was somewhere else. He needed to figure out how he's going to that upper strength that the Colonel had given him right after coming back to their first mission. Problem is he doesn't know how. He doesn't have super strength like his mom. His brother had muscle on his fins. How ironic it is, he doens't inherited his mother's massive strength, but his brother had that strength, just not like his mother. The only thing is was that Darwin was adopted, and still has strength. He looked at his brother.

Gumball thought _Man Darwin's so lucky he has strength. How can I get one of those?_

He thinks about all the times he used to beat him at everything, but when it comes with athletic competition like running, sports, and arm wrestling he gets easily deafeated.

**Flashback.**

Darwin and Gumball were walking after a a day from school. Darwin said "Hey, Gumball bet I can beat you at home!"

Gumball supects a challenge "You're on!"

Darwin and Gumball then ran from here all the way home. Darwin was the first one to reach the house. He said "That was intense! Sorry Gumball, I won." Gumball was nowhere to be found. "Gumball? Where you go?" Gumball was at the middle of the sidewalk. He was on the ground, exhausted from all the running. Actually, he didn't ran a bit; he only ran half way from school.

Then at one time at the backyard they were playing baseball. Darwin was the catcher, Gumball was the pitcher. Darwin yelled "Come on, bro! Give me what you go!"

Gumball said "All right, here comes my super sweet throw!" He then throws the ball, but it was a poorly throw. The ball landed only about a fifteen away from Darwin. Darwin said "Wow bro. That was a lame throw. Maybe you should call it "My super _lame _throw if you ask me."

Gumball said "I like to see you make a super throw!"

Darwin said "Okay." He grab the ball and Gumball grab the mitt. Facing his brother, he said "Check this out. Don't blink." Darwin then throw the ball as Gumball blinked. The ball had hit the glove _and_ Gumball. Gumball yelped "Ow."

There was also that one time that he and Darwin were watching an armwrestling game. Gumball said "Man can you imgine if we were in an arm wrestling game?"

Darwin said "Yeah, but I can beat you."

Gumball stopped for a moment and thought _Wait. What did he just said? _He faces his brother "What did you say?"

Darwin repeated "I said I can easily beat you in arm wrestling."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah?"

Gumball got up from the couch and put his arm on the table. He said "Set them up."

Darwin said "Come on man."

"Go ahead I dare you."

Darwin sighed, got up from the couch and put his arm on the table. They both put their hands together. Gumball said "All right, on the count of three we'll start. Ready? One, two, -."

Darwin quickly put Gumball's hand on the table. Gumball was shocked as Darwin was looking at him in a smug smirk. "Oh I sorry, what you say?"

Gumball yelled "I wasn't ready!" They put their arms up again. "Oh right, on the count of three. One, two,-" Again Darwin defeat him. Darwin said "Oh, did you meant on three or at three?"

Gumball was getting angry "I wasn't ready!"

They set it up again and, once again, Darwin deafeat him. And again and again and again.

**Flashback ended.**

Gumball was back to reality. He faces his teacher and her boring lecture. Once the lecture had ended, another lecture was given. Gumball's ears were down by the reaction.

Miss Simian said "All right class now pay attention, cause I'am about to tell you about the physical strength of the human body."

Gumball's ear were pointed right up. _Physical strength of the human body? _Thought Gumball.

Miss Simian begin "The physical strength of every human body is deterimine by these two factors: the cross section area of muscle fibers and the intensity."

Miss Simian then draws the two drawings and the details of the human body and faces the students with it with drawing of the human body having muscles on the arms, legs and chest.

Miss Simian continued "The individual's skeletal muslce will expand as he goes through a life of getting physically fit. Each of them will expand, turning their arms, chest, and legs, into muscles. However, most people do go through a life of getting fit by excesing. They choose to eat more heathier or by doing both. And in no time, you will have the phyiscal strength that eveyone wanted."

Gumball had just learned something from Miss Simian's class. He didn't know that this was a dream or not. He had just learned of how to get fit. Luckliy, he was able to take notes about the lecture.

Soon lunch had arrived. Gumball just got his tray and sat right next to his brother and girlfriend. Gumball was eating when Darwin and Rachel are flirting with each other.

Rachel said "So are we going to the movies after class, Darwin?"

Darwin said "I can't. I have swimming practice after class."

"You know, I don't get why you have to go pratice, you already the best swimmer in this school. Plus your a fish."

Darwin said "Yeah, well, you know me. I just don't want to lose all that massive muscle you love so much."

Rachel blushed "Oh, stop."

Darwin said "Yeah I know you love my muscle."

"Not as much I love you."

"Aw, come here you."

They give each other a small kiss. Gumball was grossed out "Oh, barf! Hey guys, I'am trying to eat here!"

Both of them said "Sorry."

Gumball go back eating his food. He looked at his plate; pizza, french fries, and a good looking red apple. Since he was going to be fit to fight crime, he need to start eating heathy. So he just ate the delicious red apple. He could feel the heathly power of the apple running to his veins. After eating with the apple, Gumball declared "I'am done." And he walked away.

Darwin looked at his plate as it still has food on it. He said "You're not going to eat?"

Gumball answered "No thanks. I not really that hungry. I just needed the apple."

"Well you can waste all that food away. Sit down and eat before the flies get there. Then out of nowhere, the flies came swooping in and ate all the food before leaving what is rest of it; nothing. It was clean as a whistle.

Rachel said "Too late."

Darwin asked "So where you going, dude?"

Gumball lied "Oh I'll be wardering around the place until time passes. See ya."

"See ya."

Gumball had left the cafateria and went to the gym. There was no one else in there, not even the coach was there. He and his classmates usually gets Miss Simian, but sometimes with Mr. Small. While everybody was at lunch, Gumball decideds to get fit. He sees the first thing he saw; a pull-up. He goes over there, and upon seeing it brings Gumball back a couple of memories of being at the gym. He had failed Gym. Ed a lot of time. He failed the jogging exercise, the warm up exercise, hell, he even failed the pull-off exercise. He couldn't do a simple pull-up. _Maybe if I..._ Thought Gumball. With a simple breath, he jumped on the bar and tries to lift himself up. He couldn't. He uses all the strength he had on that skinny sixteen year old body of his. Gumball's face turned into dark red as he kept pulling himself up. Then his fingers releases the grip and fall first on his back. Luckliy the mat was there, or else it wounldn't hurt like hell. Gumball got himself right up. This was the same time Gumball was up with the pull-up. He tries to, but can't and ended up falling on his back, while everyone, including Miss Simian was laughing at him because he couldn't do a simple pull-up. Thank god no one was there to see him, until a small voice was heard.

"Having trouble, Gumball?"

Gumball turns around and saw that it was only Iris, not one of his schoolmates.

Gumball said "You wouldn't know what trouble is, sister, if it bitten you in the ass."

Iris said in a smugly tone "Wanna bet? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Gumball said "What does it look like? I'am getting fit just like The Colonel had advised me to do."

Iris said in a sarcastic tone "Well, it sound like you're doing a good job."

Gumball asked "You were watching me failed on the pull-up?"

Iris said "I didn't, until you told me."

Gumball muttered "Oh man."

Iris said as she was walking to him "Sound like you could use my help. Luck for you, I had a good grade on Gym. Maybe I can help you."

Gumball said "Uh, look no offense, Iris, but what can you do to help a skinny loser like me?"

Iris then move aside Gumball and tried out on the pull-up. Iris did as many pull-ups as she can. Then she doing some aerobic moves and landed on her feet like a cheerleader. Gumball was stunned to see her moved. His mouth was dropped. His eyes were dotted. Iris goes to him and close his mouth with her brown hands. She said "After school. Training. You and me." She then left the gym, leaving Gumball of what he had just saw.

After school, once school was over, Gumball went back to the gym. Still empty. Iris was no where to be found. He called "Iris? Iris, where are you?"

"I'am over here, Gumball."

Gumball follow the voice, which led him in the weight lifting room. Gumball saw Iris facing at him. She said "Are you ready, Gumball?"

Gumball sighted "Am I ever."

He put his backpack aside and goes to her. He asked "So, what are we doing first? A few push ups? Jumping jacks? Jogging?"

Iris answered "We get right at that, but first I want you to do something."

"What?"

"Hit me."

"I'am sorry?"

Iris repeated "Hit...me."

Gumball chuckled a little "You're serious, right?"

Iris said "No I am not."

Gumball thought that she was kidding, but when he notive the look at her face, she wasn't serious. He exclaimed "I can't hit you!"

"Why not?"

"There are many reasons why I can't hit you! The very first one on the list is you're a girl!"

Iris said "Just hit me already."

Gumball sighed "Find."

He rises his paw and perpare to hit on Iris. All he could think about was this _Is__ she serious? She going to let me hit her?! She must be out of her fricken mine!"_ Gumball then struck her face with his paw, but Iris quickly hit him.

Gumball yelled "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Iris said "Your hit was too slow. Hit me."

Gumball tries again and hit her fast, but Iris hit her a lot faster. He said "Ow!"

"Your hit was too fast. Try again."

Gumball hit Iris as many times, but the raccoon was dodging and hitting Gumball. He was on the ground and breathing heavily.

Iris said "I think I see your problem. You're not blocking my attacks."

"Huh?"

"You need to block my attacks when I hit, then that's when you strike back. Get up."

Gumball gets up and faces Iris.

Iris said "Okay. When I hit you, you block my attacks, and tried to hit me."

Gumball asked "How do I do that?"

Iris answered "With your arms, silly. Now put them up."

The cats get into a fighting position. Iris was ready. Gumball, however, was feeling nervous and having second thoughts. He said "I sure wish I had my shield with me."

Iris said "Trust me. Once you get the hang of this, you wont't need your shield."

Iris then strike Gumball. Gumball block it with his arm. She continue throwing punches as she can, but Gumball kept blocking it. Iris' guard was down, now it was Gumball's chance. He quickly hit her in the face, sending her on the ground. Gumball was amazed. He said "Whoa. I did it. I did it! I did it-!"

Gumball then got his face kick by Iris's leg, sending him on the ground. He yelled "Owwww!" He breathed in and let out a scream. He did it again and again, until he got up. He could feel his face throbbing in pain. He yelled "What the hell, girl?!"

Iris pointed "You let your guard down. You need to be on your toes at all times."

Gumball muttered "Man this is hard."

Iris nodded "We'll get there."

Then the training starts. Iris and Gumball spend the day training together. In fact, Gumball has been coming to training during lunch and after school. They trained as the background plays Stan Bush "The Touch."

_You got the touch, you got the power. Yeah!_

Iris had made Gumball running on the track. He falls down on his face. Iris blows on her whistle. Gumball was on the jumping rope but the rope tangles his legs and fall down. Iris blows the whistle again.

_After all is said and done, you've never walked. You've never run, you're a winner._

Gumball was on the punching bag. He punch it, but the bag didn't move and it made him hurt his hand.

_You got the moves, you know the streets Break the rules, take the heat, you're nobody's fool._

Gumball was doing push-ups. He only did five push ups as he fall down yet again. Then came the whistle. He tried the pull-up, but couldn't do it.

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough. You've been put to the test but it's never enough. You got the touch, you got the power. When all hell's breakin' loose. You'll be riding the eye of the storm._

After a hard day of training, Gumball still didn't have the upper strength. But he wasn't going to give up. Each day, Gumball ate healthier food at breakfast and ate barely at lunch when the school didn't have something healthy, so he skips lunch and goes to the Gym.

_You got the heart, you got the motion. You know that when things get too got the touch._

Gumball's training was doing slightly good. He was almost close at the finish lane when he jogged the track.

_You never bend, you never break, you seem to know. Just what it takes, you're a fighter, it's in the blood. It's in the will, it's in the mighty hands of you're standin' your ground._

He was jump roping a little bit better. The only thing was he couldn't do a simple pull up or a punch on the punch bag. His fighting with Iris was doing a bit good, except his blocking was off, so were his punching.

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall. Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all._

At home, after a tough day of training, Gumball goes to his room and exercise all by himself. He did a few push ups and jumping jacks.

_You got the touch, you got the power. When all hell's breakin' loose. You'll be riding the eye of the storm._

Gumball's training was getting pretty good. His jogging was good, he never fall down on his face. On the jump rope, he was getting better. On the punching bag, he was doing a bit good with a few punches, but needs more. So was his fighing with Iris.

_You got the heart, you got the motion. You know that when things get too tough. You got the touch. You're fightin' fire with fire, you know you got the touch. You're at your best when when the road gets rough. You've been put to the test, but it's never enough._

Gumball still can't do a simple pull up though. He kept trying harder and harder. Soon Gumball arms and legs were growing muscles. So was his chest. He continue excersing at his room. His jogging and jump rope were doing much better, so was his work on the punching bag and his fight with Iris. Finally he was up on the pull up. He breathes in, got the bar, and tries to pull himself up. Gumball felt something; he wasn't touching the ground. He looked down and...

_You got the touch, you got the power. Yeah! You got the touch, you got the power._

He did it! Gumball finally did a pull up. He did many pull ups as he can. His training was 100% to the max. He was good at the track, the push ups, the jump rope, punching the punching bag, and his fight was Iris was amazing. His punches and moves were getting better and stronger by the minute. After spending the next three weeks at the gym, Gumball now has the upper strength. He looked himself in the mirror and sees his muscles on his arms, legs and chest in reflection. He was proud of himself.

Gumball was seen punching a punching bag. He punches was so mighty that it almost made the bag dropped. He then heard a voice.

"Feeling good, Apolio?"

He turned to see Iris. He said "Not good. Awsome!"

She chuckled as she rolled her eyes "Come on, let go."

"Okay."

Gumball got his backpack and leave the weight lifting room with Iris. He said "Man on man. I can't wait to show everyone at the club when they see me!"

Iris said "The Colonel was doing you a favor."

Gumball said "Yeah. I need to thank him on that. I can't wait to see Joseph's face when he see me in my new form!"

Iris asked "What's with you and Joseph, anyway?"

Gumball answered "It's not my fault. I was just tried to be nice to him, but he rebuffed me just like that! He think he's so cool wih his sword and his kung-fu moves and his ninja throwing start."

Iris said dreamily in her eyes "Yeah he is cool."

Gumball turn around and sees Iris's eyes were sparkling like diamonds. He notice that look. That's the same look whenever he saw Penny. He said "Iris, why is your eyes like that?"

Iris,still have sparkling eyes, said"Like what, Gumball?"

"Your eyes. They're sparkling."

Iris yelled "They are?!" She blushed as the sparkling stopped. Gumball notice her blush and said "Iris... do you have a crush on Joseph?"

Iris yelled as she was still blushing "What?! No! I don't have a crush on Joseph. I don't have a crush of how he is with his attitude, or his great moves, or that one time of how he uses his kantana to slice that person," She found out she talking about him. "Aw, man! What is wrong with me?!"

Gumball laughed "Oh my God! You _do _have a crush on Iris!"

Iris's face was now in deep red of embarrassment "So what? At least I don't have a crush on a walking talking peanut!"

Gumball stopped laughing and blushed "Hey! How did you know that I have a crush on Penny?!"

Iris make a smirk face "I didn't until now!"

Iris laughed as Gumball was blushing. He then stopped blushing as he let out a breath. He said "All right let's discuss some important manner. Why do you have a crush on Joseph?"

Iris answered "Because he's sweet and friendly."

Gumball's mine blanked. _Sweet? Friendly? He not's any of those things! _Thoughted Gumball. He said "Uh, I hate to break it to you Iris, but the guy isn't all that sweet and friendly. In fact, he hates me!"

Iris said "He doens't hate you."

"He does! It's been that way ever since I meet him. I mean, what did I ever done to him? He and his sister don't talk about their backstory and, more importanly, why do they have picture of a male wolf and a female wolf at the back at their robes? "

Gumball stopped and notice that Iris had stopped walking. Her head was lowered. Gumball said "Iris? Iris, what's wrong?"

Gumball walked to her as Iris said "You still don't know, right?"

"Don't know what?"

Iris looked up at him "About what happened to his and Jenny's parents."

"Parents?"

Iris said "It's time to have a chat." Iris breathed in and let out the words she could fine. "Did you know why Joseph and Jenny have their parents picture on their robes?"

Gumball said "Why? What happened?"

Iris begined "It happened eleven years ago..."

**Flashback: Eleven years ago.**

On a snowy day in Maine, a family was enjoying a nice dinner. They were white wolfs. The twin were eating at the same time before they notice. They were five years old. The male and female wolf were both in their thirties. The parents chuckled at them. Evertthing was going great. Until a kick of the door made them go alarmed. Five unknown figures had entered the home. The family were scared by the looks of them. They had menacing looks and threateningly faces. They stared each other for a moment until the rounded guy walked right in front of them. He was smoking a cigar. He was around fifty, had purple eyes, and a gold tooth. He also carries a cane with him.

He said "Boys, you know what to do."

The five figures took word from their boss and started smashing everything in the house. Picture frames broken. Dishes smashed on the floor. T.V, furniture, bedrooms, everything was destroyed. The male white wolf wasn't going to let it happened. He attacked on one of them using his kung-fu moves. The guy took out a gun, but the husband knock it right out of his hands quickly. Soon of the figures were attacking him. He kept fighting and fighting, but couldn't keep up. The wife and twins were getting more scare then ever. One of the figure draw his attention on to a peral necklace that the wife had around her white fur neck. He grabs them, but the wife woundn't let him. The husband moves in on him to save his wife, but then...

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot went off. Everybody saw the white male wolf on the ground, with a bullet in the back of the head. The wife scream for the loss of her husband then...

BANG!

Another gunshot went off and the wife was now on the ground. Everybody looked at the one who whot him; the boss held a gun from his fatty hands. He looked at the crying and scared twins. They both had tears in their eyes. He walked to them and said "So kids, did you ever fear death in your eye?" he points his gun on them. One of them heard a noise outside.

"Hey! What's going on in there?"

One of the figure said "Hey, man let's go!"

The five figures left, except for the boss, who was almost there of killing the kids when he heard one of his man cried "Let's go, boss!"

The boss looked then back at the kids. "See you around." He said with a laugh as he left the house, leaving the kids crying out for his the loss of their parents.

**Flashback end.**

"Just like that?"

Iris said "Yes. The neighbors had heard the shots and came to the house. They called the police moments later and took them to the orphanage. The police say that their dad had some finances trouble and got tangle up with the mob. When he wounldn't pay him back, the mob threateningly him. Finally he was able to pay it all back. But it wasn't enough. They wanted more, soaked in their blood."

Gumball asked "So did they found him?"

Iris continued "Oh yes. They did found him, but he was let go because people who had money can make their lives more easlier with hiring mob lawyers or just by bribing. Until now."

"Why? what happened?"

"When the twins found out about this, Joseph was so mad he wanted revenge. He and his sister ran away from the orphanage and traked their parent's murderers down. They were able to train for the fight of their lives. Finally they found him. One night they went to the boss's home. Jenny took care of the guards, while Joseph went to the boss's room. While he was sleeping, he took out his katana and stabbed him through the boss's stomach. With a final breath, he said "Who are you?" Joseph leans in and said the only thing the boss could remember "Did you ever fear death in your eye? Tell me that, _boss!"_ Then finally, when it was over, they never looked back at the mess they made. After that they made a team of themselves so no one can't suffered the injustice they had felt."

Gumball was without words. He coundn't imagine the thought of how Joseph and his sister had been through. He said "Whoa. Is that's why he's...?"

Iris said "Yes. But after the deaths of their parents and the boss, the weirdest thing was this. That making their own team had given them hope. And joining the team make them their hopes higher."

Gumball said "Wow."

Iris said "Well, I better be going know. See you later Gumball."

Gumball said "See you Iris."

Iris had left the school, while Gumball thought back on Iris' story on The J Team.

**Wow. Wasn't that amazing? Gumball has been through a training exercise and, three weeks later, he was now strong. Also he had just learned the backstory of The J Team by Iris. Pretty sad, right? I'll be posting the next chapter tommorow after I come back from College. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Making a new shield**

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to make this, but it's finish and I think you're going to love this. You guys remember the part about Gumball having the trashcan lid as a shield? Well, in this chapter he's going to get a new one, but this time he going to make a few changes on it. Read it and comment it.**

After spending the last three weeks training with Iris, Gumball now has strength. With this, he decided to use it when he goes out as Warrior Cat. He was getting pretty good. He was using new moves and techniques on thugs and criminals. Gumball went to lunch and sat between Darwin and his girlfriend. He greeted "Hey guys, what's up?"

Darwin and Rachel didn't greeted him back; they were to busy notice the bruises on Gumball's face. He had a bandand on his nose. There were bruises on his cheeck, eye, and on the forehead. Gumball was eating when they didn't heard the couple greet back. He looked up and stared at them. "What?" He said.

Darwin said "Dude, what happened to your face?"

Gumball answered "Oh, this? This is nothing. I was-."

Rachel interrupts "Did my brother hit you again?"

"No."

"Then what happened to you?"

Darwin said "Yeah it's been like this everyday. After class is over, you always leave, then you come back at lunch with new bruises. Where do you go after class, man?"

Gumball then thought back of him walking out after class then...

**Flashback.**

...He notice that three thugs are attempting to break in Pricinple Brown's car. He thinks he will just leave it to the police, since Brown doens't like him. But he never turn back on a crime, espically when they're attempting to steal the Principle's car. Gumball then goes to the bathroom for a few moments and out pops in his Warrior Cat suit. He goes over to the parking lot and said "You know, I read that somewhere that people will do anything to get their hands on a car that can't afford. _Anything."_ One thug looked at another and nodded his head. He goes over there with a crowbar and swing it. Gumball dodge it and did a leg kick in the head. The rest of them fight him. One got up and join with his group.

Warrior Cat said "Three against one. I like those odds."

The gang attacked him; Warrior Cat did a back flip, landed right behind one and punch him in the face. The two of them goes over there. One charges at him with a switchblade, Warrior Cat grab it, knock it right out of his hands and leg kick him in the face. He then punch one in the face from behind his back like he know that was coming. But he didn't saw that coming when one of them got up and hit Warrior Cat in the face with a crowbar.

**Flashback ended.**

Gumball ended his flashback and just said "Oh you know. The library."

Darwin and Rachel both rises an eyebrow "The library?" Rachel said "You come here at lunch and say that you got these punches after going to the library?"

Gumball said "Yeah. You have know idea how rough these people get when their at the library. You spend long minutes in there without a word. People fight over a book that they want. Then before you know it, all these words kept piling up until you lose control and starts beating the guy you see."

Rachel said without being interested "I can't imagine."

Then their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hi Gumball." Said Penny.

Gumball looked and faces Penny. The look of her eyes made his heart pumping. He said "H-Hey, Penny. How's it been?"

Penny said "Pretty good." She was about to say something, until she notices the bruises on Gumball's face. She was stunned by that. "Oh my God. Gumball, your face! What happened to your face?"

Gumball said "Oh this is nothing. I just go into a small fight."

Penny gasped "A fight?!"

Darwin said "Yeah at the Library."

Darwin and Rachel chuckled. Gumball was seeing her girl. The worried look on her face was making her cry. Gumball said "Hey I'am all right, Penny. You don't need to worry about a thing. I can sense danger from here."

Then an apple was throw at Gumball, breaking it. Gumball and Penny looked and sees Tobias and his gang laughing at him. They suspect that it was Tobias who throw the apple. They knew it was him. He's Tobias. He causes misery on Gumball everytime. Gumball was glaring at him, but Penny put her hand on his shoulder "You don't have to stood to their level, Gumball. They're just being jerks like always. Anyway, see you later." After that, Penny left and join her friends.

Gumball sat back at his seat and rusume back to eating. Both Darwin and Rachel looked at him in a smug look. Gumball sees this and said "What? Is there something on my face?"

Darwin answers "Yeah. And it's not your bruises."

"Okay then, what is it?"

Darwin said "You been in love with Penny since the beginning and you haven't tell her that."

Gumball said "I'am just waiting for the right time."

Darwin said "What right time? You always have the right time when you see her, and when you see her, you blew it! It's been that way since four years!"

Rachel stopped "Wait. You haven't tell Penny that you love her and you have been holding it in for four years?"

Gumball said "Oh thanks a lot, Darwin! Now she knows!"

Darwin said "Look I didn't mean to offend you, but you need to tell her how you feel."

"It's not that easy."

Rachel said "What you talking about "_not that easy?!" _Your brother expresses of how he felt about me ever since we meet at that party."

Gumball point out "A party _you_ decided to have."

Rachel was furious when he reminded of that day "My _point _is that me and your brother had gone out through sereval dates for the pass four mouths and he never got the courage of how he felt about me."

Gumball amazed "Wow, really?"

Rachel continued "Sure thing. He tries to say the right words, but everytime he did, he just messed it up. But then one day, your brother took me on a romantic walk through the park and he looked at me with his eyes and say the most beautiful words I had ever heard in my life. That's when I know he be the one." She and Darwin looked at each other in their eyes. It was a romantic moment for them, until Gumball was feeling awkward and clear his thoat. Rachel snaps back to reality and said "What?"

"Uh, you were saying?"

Rachel thoughted for a moment and remember "Oh right. Anyway, if your brother hadn't told me how he felt about me, then we never fall in love in the first place."

Darwin said "So tell her man. Tell Penny how you feel about her."

Gumball thought for a moment. After hearing about Rachel's love story and that awkward moment between her and Darwin, Gumball decides that maybe its' time to tell Penny how he feel. He's been holding it in for four long years. He nodded "You're right. I'am going to tell Penny how I feel."

Darwin smiled "Attaboy. Go get her, bro."

Gumball drink his carton of milk, got up from his seat, and walked toward Penny and her friends. He was getting nervous about it, but with the power of the milk was giving him the strength to hold it in. Darwin and Rachel were the only ones looking at the sixteen year old blue cat. Finally, he met it and said the only words he could find "Hey Penny."

Penny looked and was shocked to see Gumball. "Hey Gumball." Penny's frends were looking at them, but mostly at the blue cat. Gumball said "Uh, Penny. There's something I been meaning to say to you for a long time."

Penny's eye glistered at him "What is it, Gumball?"

Gumball was trying to find the words to say it. Penny's friends were glaring at him. Gumball coundn't focus because of those glares. There were like sniper rifles pointing at him. The milk wasn't working for Gumball. He then said the only words he could find "The thing is Penny, is I..."

Right before he said it, Gumball was push on the ground. He saw Tobias laughing at him.

Tobias said "Nice fall, Watterson!"

Penny was got up from her seat and went to conform Gumball on the floor. She asked "Gumball, are you all right?"

Tobias said "Aw. Quite your whinning Penny. The baby is all right."

Penny was digusted by his actions. She demanded "Get lost, Tobias!"

Tobias said "All right I'll go..." He leaned in on Penny. "...If you give me a kiss."

Penny was even more digusted by that. She said "I wouldn't kiss you if you have a million dollars!"

Tobias sighed "All right, Penny. You win. I leave." He was about to take one step away from them when he said "Wait a minute! I have a million dollars! What luck! That means you have to kiss me! Come here."

He grabs Penny's arm and force himself to kiss Penny. Penny grab his face so it doesn't contact with his lips on hers. She said "Get off!" Finally, Gumball had enough. He got up from the floor, grab a tray filled with food, and hit Tobias's stupid face with it. The entire school stopped and looked of what just happened. Tobias's face was filled with tomato sauce, slobby joe meat, and carrots up his nose. Gumball didn't know what just happened. All he had to do was run before things get ugly. Gumball walked away from the scene while everybody was looked at him leave the cafeteria.

Tobias's gang goes to their leader. Joe said "Yo, Tobias. You all right?"

Tobias was starting to build up rage like a bull. The food had melted all over his face and said "WHERE'S...WATTERSON?"

Gumball quickly run as he could. He muttered himself "Man that was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I do that?!" Gumball saw the front door and go for it. He was almost to the gates of freedom, but then Tina Rex got in the way, blocking his way out. Gumball goes back but a great push knock him on the ground. Gumball saw that it was Tobias. He rises his foot and stomp him on it, but Gumball dodge it and got back up.

Tobias was bursting in rage. He said "You think you're pretty funny, don't you freak?!"

Penny cried "Tobias, stop this! It was just an accident!" She was walking to them as the entire student was walking behind her.

Tobias said "No, my fist in his face is going to be an accident!"

Gumball said "I don't want to fight, Tobias."

"Well, too bad, Watterson! You going to get it!"

Rachel and Darwin came in from the crowd. Darwin said "Come on Tobias. Let it go."

Tobias turned to him "This doens't have to involed you, fishboy! Including when you're dating my sister!"

Gumball said "Hey! You leave him out! This is between you and me!"

Tobias declared "Well..." He rises his fists. "...Bring it on, pusey cat!"

Soon the entire school chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!". It was just like back at the cafeteria, only this time there are no teachers here and the fight is in the hallway. Tobias moved in as Gumball take one step back. In fact this was the only step he had taken since the crowd had formed a circle around Gumball and Tobias. Tobias throw the first punch, Gumball duck it. He throw another punch, but Gumball knock it out. He did the third and fouth time, but no luck. Tobias had enough; he throw a massive punch on Gumball. Gumball dodge it and punch him in the face. The crowd gasped in respone. Tobias charges at him, but Gumball punches him again, making the crowd gasped more. Tobias check his upper lip; it had blood on it.

Penny begged Darwin "Darwin, help him!"

Tobias looked at Jamie and nodded. Jamie enters the fight without detecting Gumball. She charges at him, and Gumball did a back flip right before she misses her target. Gumball landed on his feet. The crowd were surprise by that action by Gumball. Even Tobias's gang was even more surprised. Darwin confusingly said "Which one?"

Jamie said to Tobias "He's all yours, Tobias."

Tobias pushes her in the crowd and charges at Gumball. He throw many punches as he can, but Gumball kept dodging it. Then he grab Tobias's fist. Tobias's eyes widen by that. Gumball, without warning, punches Tobias with great force, sending him across the other side of the hallway. The crowd didn't know what they saw. So they just cheered. Gumball was surprised; he turn to Tobias's shocking gang.

Gumball said "Who's next?"

Soon the gang ran away from him, but not before Jamie said "Jesus Watterson. You are a freak!"

Darwin, Rachel and Penny were stunned of seeing Gumball fight. Darwin said "Wow. Dude. That was amazing."

Gumball looked at Penny's face. He thought he could get an expression face for standing up to Tobias like that. But he didn't. Penny's face was shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Gumball, still seeing this, break away from the crowd and ran away.

Darwin called out "Gumball? Gumball, wait! Where you going?"

Gumball ran away from the school and keep running as far as he can. He came across an alley and stopped. He breaths as he can't stop thinking about what just happened at the school. The way he fought Tobias. The surprise look from everyone. And, not to mention, the shocking expression of the girl of his dreams. How's he going to explain this to her when he see her? What about Darwin? Darwin knows that Rachel is Tobias's sister. How's he also going to explain this to him? He think about this until a low voice was spoken.

"All right kid. Hand over what you got."

Gumball was now facing a criminal with a knife. It was the fingerprint guy. Gumball remembers him. He meet him when he and his brother went to the gas station ordered by dad to get a brithday present to mom. Gumball wasn't scare.

The criminal said "Don't make asked you twice, kid."

The knife was pointing to where Gumball was first stabbed. The thought of that made Gumball's ambition grow more since this was the scar that made him Warrior Cat in the first place. He couldn't change with him around. So, without warning, Gumball swing his backpack on him, dropping his knife. Gumbal did a punch, punch and did a leg kick on him. The criminal got his feet back up and picks up the knife. He charges at him; Gumball grab it and brake his hand with one turn. The criminal cried out for his broken hand. He was still standing. Gumball looked and saw something he found. A circular mirror was in the trashcan. Gumball picks it up and throw it at him with a mighty throw, hitting him across the chin and on the ground. Gumball then picks up his backpack and walked away, but stopped. He looked at the object he had used to save himself. He picks it up and inspects it. He remember the words that Colonel War had said to him.

" _And you need to have a more stronger weapons other than a trash can led and a baseball bat."_

Gumball looked at it until a voice called out.

"Hey!"

Gumball saw a policeman was walking alone when he happened to see him and the knock out criminal. "Hey kid. You all right?"

Gumball lied "Uh, yeah. Just picking up my thing."

He grabbed it and walked away, right before the officer said "Hey, what happened to this guy?"

"Oh, he was like that when I got here. You know. Drinking up and going to sleep drunk." He then runs away from the officer. Gumball stopped and looked at the object. It was kinda new with a hint of old on it. Gumball thought that this shield will be good use to him. Kinda like Captain America's shield. He remembered reading about it and recalled of how he uses it to fight off his enemies. With this, he could be just like Captain America. But he wants to modify it. He wants to turn it into a weapon other than throwing and blocking attacks. Then he thought an idea. Gumball goes to the public library and check out a book called "Inventions for Dummies." Since he didn't know a thing about inventions and not being super smart like his sister, maybe with this book, it could help him with his idea. He went home. He saw that the car was still not parked.

_Just as I thought. _Gumball thoughted. _Mom's not home yet._

He went inside and discover that nobody was home, except for dad. He was sleeping like always. He goes to the garage, flick the light on, and grab the tool box. He place the box, the book, and the object on the table. He flips the pages to see what he can find. Then he found it. The pages on that book was excatly he needed to make his idea comes to life. Now he didn't tools they were and what they were use for.

Gumball thought _Why didn't listen to Miss Simian's boring lectures on these tools?_

So he did the best he could. With the tools he's using and the book on his side, Gumball worked on the object. He spents countless hours on making that. He didn't once burn down the house or the garage, or anything. The concentration and focus was making him sweat from his head. The details on it were almost finish. With one last touch, Gumball had finally made his weapon. He had turn the circular mirror into a solar shield weapon. He wipe the mirror to add that shine on it. He looked at it. He was pretty good on himself, but mostly the work he had down.

Gumball said "Now to test this baby, out."

Gumball goes outside in the backyard. He had made test dummies out of trash. Most of them were thugs and crooks. Some of them looked like Tobias and his gang. Gumball faces the test dummies, and, with a mighty throw, he took one out. The shield came bouching back to him like a boomerang. He throw it again and took down two. Gumball leaps onto Tobias's gang and hit them with his weapon. Now it was Tobias turn. Gumball had a surprise for him. He turn on flip on the back of the shield. The reflection was glowing bright like the sun. Gumball then relased an amount of sun energy from it and destroyed the Tobias dummy. It was completely oblivion; there was nothing but the remains of dirt. Gumball said in amzed "Wow. That was awsome." He heard the car coming up from the driveway. Gumball went back to the house, got up from his room, and change to his pajamas. He hides the costume underneath his bed. Gumball clicked a small button on the back of the shield, turning it into not a shield anymore. It was kinda like a pen, but it had no tip. The detail of it was sliver. He placed it on his backpack. Gumball went to bed and sleep right before Nicole comes to the door.

Nicole said "Gumball, we need to have a talk-"

Before finishing his sentence, she saw that Gumball was already asleep. She sighed at the sight of that. She closes the door right before she say "Good night, my little Gummy-Puss."

What Nicole doesn't know what that Gumball was pretending to sleep. After that long day of fighting and spending time on the weapon, he was now asleep.

**So what you guys think, huh? A solar shield weapon. I got the idea of reading "Before Watchmen" and "Captain American". Now Gumball has a new weapon. I going to write the next chapter and posted it for you guys to see. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Mother's Advice.**

**Hey it's me, NiteOwl18. I had posted a new chapter. It's not epic, it's some sort of advise. Like remember in the "Spiderman" comic books where Uncle Ben and Peter Parker were having a conversation and Uncle Ben give him some advise that ended with the famous quote "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility"? Well, in this chapter, it's kinda like that, but I not using the famous quote due copyright purposes. Enjoy!**

Gumball woked up freshed in the morning as the alarm clock went off. He lazily pressed the snooze button to shut off the alarm and got out of his bed. He went down to get breakfest and sat in the couch. He grab the t.v remote and sees what's good it on. Gumball filps the channels as he was eating his cereal. He then found something that caught his eye.

The news woman said "_As to top it all up, crime went down to 30% since the arrival of Elmore's newest hero, Warrior Cat. So far people in Elmore are giving their opinion of their savior."_

A man said "_I think it's great that someone is doing this city a favor of taking out crime."_

A couple stated "_We're all glad that there's someone who watches in the night to make sure no one will get mugged."_

A kid said "_He's like a hero from the comic stories."_

Gumball smiled at those opinions. He felt great that everyone is cheering his name. But it didn't last long.

The news woman said "_However, most people call this act of heroic act a crime."_

Gumball almost spitted out his cereal when he heard that.

"_Here are some people of what their saying about this."_

A man said "_Well, if you asked me I think he's a thug. There's no room for punks like him in our city!"_

A woman say "_A man who dresses up in a driver suit. Is that suppose to be heroic? I saw getting his ass kicked on the video."_

Another man said "_And what's up with the mask? Why is he wearing one? What's he got something to hide? A criminal? A rapist? Or a pervert?"_

The news woman said "_Wait. We're getting word from the Wilson's family down the street."_

Then Gumball saw Tobias and Rachel's mom and dad standing in front of the camara. "_Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. What can you say about Warrior Cat? Hero or menace?"_

Mr. Wilson said "_Well, I don't have a problem of having a hero in our neighborhood. If he chooses this, then who are we to stopped this?"_

Mrs. Wilson scoffed "_What my husband is trying to say is that as a mother of two teens, we can not have this public menace in our city. Not while me husband is trying to win for a seat in City Hall."_

Mr. Wilson stepped in "_Just to have point, she talked me into it." _He was pointing to his wife. Then Mrs. Wilson quickly kick him in the knee. Mr. Wilson tries to cover his scream with his hand on his mouth. He said "_I mean, yeah what she said."_

The news woman said "_There you have it folks. Spoken words from a politician."_

Gumball then said "Well, here's what I think of it." He turn on the t.v. "Now _that's_ what I think of it."

"Think of what?"

Gumball turns around and saw Darwin coming downstairs. Darwin yawned "Who you talking to, bro?"

Gumball answered "The t.v."

Darwin rises an eyebrow. Gumball translated "I meant that they were talking about Warrior Cat on the t.v."

Darwin said "Really? What they said?"

Gumball say "Well, people give out opinions of him. They said that he's a good citizen, a good hero, and a great protector."

"That's great."

"It was, until some people say that Warrior Cat is a menace, what he's doing is a crime and should have him arrested."

"Oh, man. That harsh."

Gumball added "Yeah. Plus I saw your girlfriend's parents on t.v."

Darwin entered the kitchen as he was getting a bowl and ceral. He said "Really? What they say? Did they say the same thingabout him?"

Gumball explains "Well, Mr. Wilson give out a good statement about Warrior Cat, then his wife stepped in and say that he's a menace and should by locked up. She even uses her husband's election on the news."

Darwin sat on the table and ate his cereal. He said with his mouth fulled "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Rachel told me that her dad is running for City Councilman."

Gumball said "Wow. I didn't recognize that him will be running for anything. I mean, no offense. This guy is not the type for politics."

Darwin said "It's okay. Me and Rachel said the same thing. Her mom forces him to run."

"Why."

"So he woundn't stuck in the house all day and eating juck food and playing video games like a lazy person."

"Ahh."

Darwin added "And beside Rachel's not happy about this."

"How come? Can you imagine the popularity she'll get when her dad win the election?"

Darwin said "She doesn't support politics. She said that it corrupts everyone who gets all kind of power."

Gumball said "I pretty sure Tobias will gets all that popularity."

Darwin agreed by that "Yeah."

Gumball was finished with his breakfast. He put the bowl in the sink and go upstairs. He was greeted by his sister. He greeted "Morning Anais."

Anais greeted back "Morning Gumball."

Then he was greeted by his dad. "Morning dad."

Richard greeted "Morning son."

Gumball got upstairs and went to the bathroom when he was stopped by a voice.

"Morning Gumball."

Gumball turns around and sees his mother in her working clothes. He greeted back "Morning mom." Gumball entered the bathroom, but his mother's voice stopped him.

Nicole said "Wait Gumball. Listen we need to talk." She was about to see something when she first caught sight of Gumball's bruises on his face. She gasped "Oh, my God. Who did this to you?" She held her hands on his face and inspects it. Gumball felt awkward about this. "Uh mom? Mom I need to take a shower."

Nicole let go of his face and said "Oh, okay. Hurry please."

Gumball closes the door. Nicole leans in on the door and hears the shower running. Then he could heard his son whistling the tune "Walk Like a Man" by the Four Seasons while in the shower. Nicole rises an eyebrow. She went downstairs and join her family for breakfast. Richard, Darwin and Anais were eating their food. Nicole, however, was eating barley of her food. Richard notices this and said "Somewrong, honey?"

Nicole said "Oh, it's nothing dear. It's just I'am thinking about Gumball."

The three of them looked at her. Richard said "What do you mean, Nicole?"

Nicole explained "Well, yesterday, I got a call from Principle Brown about Gumball engaged in a fight with Tobias while I was at work. Not to mention that he ditch school."

Richard said "Really? Awesome!"

Nicole said "No. It's not, Richard. What up with my son today? He's not himself. He gets to these fights and comes home with bruises on his face. And what about his fight with Tobias? What was that about?"

Darwin said "Yeah. I saw the whole thing. At first I didn't know this was a dream or am I dreaming, but Gumball seriously beat the crap out of Tobias."

Anais was surprised "Really?"

Nicole snapped at Darwin "Hey, watch your language!"

Darwin said "Sorry."

Nicole sighted "I'am worry about him, everyone. I can sense it."

Anais rises an eyebrow "You can?"

Nicole point out "It's just a mother's thought, dear, but serious I'am worried about him. All those bruises I saw while coming out of the bedroom. I know something's up, but he won't tell me what it is."

The family looked at Nicole. She was really worried about Gumball. Of all the things he had done to make his mother upset, she was really worry. Gumball got out of the shower and went to the room. He closes it and lock it. He puts on his Warrior Cat suit then his normal clothes to hide his suit. He looked himself in the mirror. He could see his muscle underneath his clothes. Wearing the Warrior suit and his normal clothes make Gumball looked buff. Gumball took out the golden pen that turns into his weapon from his backpack. He clicked it, forming into the shield. He swing it a couple of time like he was facing backguys. Then he heard his brother called out "Gumball, come on! We'll be late for school!

Gumball clicked on the back of the shiled, turning into a golden pen, and put it away from his backpack. Gumball walked out from the room and climbs down the stairs.

He declared "Hey, guys. I'am ready let's go. Bye mom, bye dad."

Richard say his bye; Nicole didn't say hers. Instead, she said "Wait. Gumball why don't take a ride with me?"

The Watterson kids looked at their mother. Gumball said "Why?"

Nicole lied "What, can a mother offers a ride to his son?"

Gumball said "But I can take the bus."

Nicole said "No. Not this time. You can ride with me. It'll be fun." She looked at Darwin and Anais. "Darwin, Anais, you take the bus, while Gumball rides with me."

Both of them looked confuse by this reaction coming from his mother. Darwin awkwardly said "O...Kay. Well see you at school, man." They went out to the bus stop. Gumball and Nicole went to the family car. Gumball goes inside, so did Nicole. She starts the car and drive off to school. As they were driving, Gumball thought_ That's werid. Mom never ask me to drive with her. What's going on here? _Gumball just had a horrible thought. _On no! What if she find out about the fight and I ditch school_! _I'am screwed! _Gumball waited for his mother to yelled at him, but she just remained calm and drive peacfully. Gumball was surprised by that. Normally, when Gumball gets in trouble at school, she hops into her car and drive like a then passes a billboard advertisment about Tobias's dad campaign for City Councilman with a motto in bold words that say "Say Yes to Wilson!" Then before he know it, Gumball saw every campaign posters, buttons, and bumper stickers that all had him and his motto. Gumball rolled his eyes as he thought _Typical of Mr. Wilson putting his face on the streets on Elmore. _Finally, they made it to the school. They parked right behind the bus, where all the students are being dropped off.

Gumball said "Thanks for the ride, mom." He was about to leave the car, but Nicole stopped him. "Wait a minute. We, uh, we need to talk."

Gumball faces his mother "Well, we can talked when we get home."

Nicole objected "No, we can talk right _now."_

Gumball asked "Why do we need to talk now?"

Nicole answered "Because we haven't this conversation for a long time. And for that it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. You come home late for dinner with bruises, you exercise in your room, and before you know it you start fights at school."

Gumball interupts "Hey, I didn't start that fight, okay?! I was trying to protect Penny!"

"So, you did fight with Tobias?"

Gumball said "What the? How did you know?"

Nicole leans in on her son and said in a spooky voice "Because I know everything."

Gumball was freaking out by mother's weirdness. Nicole pulls back and said "Nan. I'am just fooling you."

Gumball sighted in reviled. He felt like he was going to died. Then Nicole said "And beside, Principle Brown told me while I was at work."

Gumball stopped and thought _I'am screw!_

Gumball closes his eyes and waited for his mom to yell at him. But then he didn't heard yelling when she said, "I'am not angry with you, Gumball." Gumball opens his eyes with an eyebrow rise. "You're not?"

Nicole shakes her head "No, but I'am a little disappointment about you ditching school. Why would you do that?"

Gumball looked down on the car floor, not wanting to looked at his mother's eyes. He muttered in a low voice "Because I got scare."

Nicole said "What?"

Gumball repeated "Because I got scare."

"Gumball, I can't hear you."

Gumball snapped "Because I got scare! Okay? I got scare!"

Nicole asked "Why were you scare?"

Gumball said "I don't know. I didn't know what I was thinking. I got scare when everyone stopped and looked at me like I'am a freak. Then I saw the faces of Darwin, Rachel and Penny. They didn't believe what they saw. Darwin said I was pretty amazing. Rachel didn't say nothing. But when I looked at Penny, she was scare. The girl of my dreams was looking at me like she was afraid of me."

Nicole said "On, honey. She was worried that you might have gotten hurt."

Gumball, still looking down, said "No. she was looking at me like I was different. And I don't blame her. Upon seeing everyone and Penny, I guess I'am different."

Nicole stopped when she heard that. She said in a stern voice "_You _are not different." Gumball didn't looked at her. She demanded "Gumball, looked at me." Gumball still didn't listen. She held out both of her hands onto Gumball and faces him. She said "You are not different. Don't let anybody else say you are one. You are who you are, and who you are is fine."

Gumball sadly asked "And what makes you say that?"

Nicole then thought of an idea. She grab Gumball's left paw and said "You see your paw, son?" Both of them looked at Gumball's left paw. As you can see, there's a letter of a W at the center. It was too difficult to see because of the clarity and the fur, but it was there. Nicole continued "You know what it's stand for?"

Gumball guessed "Watterson?"

Nicole giggled "No. It stands for "Warrior." This symbol lies on your paw is to give you the courage of who you are. Warriors stand proudly of who they are. They didn't care what other people think of them. They think they were too stubborn and different of facing difficult situations. But when they stand the danger that lies ahead, they felt scare at first. Then they looked at the symbol on their armor just like the one you have and realizes that with this symbol, it'll gives them the couagre and the strength to conquer those who stands in the way. Remember one thing, Gumball. The strength and courage lies beneath a warrior within you. You understand?"

Gumball nooded in agreement "Yeah. I think I do."

Nicole smiled at her son. She said "Okay. Now you run along now and remember what I said. Don't let anybody else said of what think of you."

Gumball said "Okay, mom. Thanks for the advise."

Nicole plans a small kiss on his son's forehead. She said "You take care, my little Gummy-Puss." Gumball feel embarrassed when her mom say that. Gumball got out of the car as her mom drives away. Gumball looked back of what his mom had said to him. Gumball thought _Great advise._ Then the school bell ringed. Gumball moaned that he was late for class. _Great. I'am late, but still, great advise._

**How was that, huh. Great advise coming from a mother. Read it and comment it of what you guys think of it. I might post one later. I still don't know. Maybe today or tommorow. We'll see about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Big Dodgeball Fight.**

**Hi, it's me again. I had just posted a new chapter right now. Sorry for taken so long, but here it is.**

Gumball entered the school and ran to his classroom as soon as he heard the bell ring. He was too busy listening to his mother's advise about the mark on his left paw. Hearing that advise from his mother made him think that maybe it was time for of not being afraid. It was time for him to stand up for himself. Gumball straight his back and entered the classroom. It didn't last long until a howling voice.

"WATTERSON, YOU'RE LATE!"

Gumball stood there without an answer in front of his teacher's stern face. Only then he wasn't the one being look at. His entire classmates stared at the sixteen year old cat. Gumball didn't have nothing to say except this "My mom kept me late in her car."

Miss Simian stopped when he heard Gumball mention his mothers. She smiled sadistically "Well whatever is she's doing to you, she's probably the worst of giving it to you."

Most of the student snickered by that, while the rest of them were shocked to hear that. Darwin was in a combiantion of shock and anger.

Gumball stood there in shock to heard something so horrible that comes from his teacher. He clutched his fists and stared at his teacher in a bad mood. Miss Simian said "What are you still doing there, Watterson?"

Gumball thought_ Trying so hard not to throw up to that ugly face of yours that's what I'am doing. _He should had said that. He should had right in front of her ugly face, not to mention in front on his classmates. _No one talks to my mom that way. _He wanted to said that, but he said in a calm voice, trying to hide his anger "No. I just thinking that's what."

Miss Simian commanded "Then sit down."

Gumball forces a smiled "With pleasure, ma'am." He then sit down and faces his sadist teacher and her boring lesson. His mind had that anger in him. Gumball just tried to hold it in. He didn't blame his mom of making him late. She was just helping of giving advise to him and it was a great one. After another boring lecture of his teacher, lunch had finally came. Gumball normally does the same thing at lunch. He gets his tray and sat next to Darwin and Rachel. Gumball feel werid that he'll be still sitting in the same table with them after that fight with Tobias yesterday. Gumball didn't feel like talking to them. He was still mad with Miss Simian's horrible comment. He wanted to punch her, but couldn't.

The fighting scene with Gumball and Tobias had made people rethink their comments about Gumball. At class while Gumball was force to watch Miss Simian teaching another boring lecture, the students begin to talk about him right behind his back. They were still shock about what happened. Who knew that Gumball be such a bad ass? That's what everybody say about him. And that wasn't it. There were also these untrue rumors about him.

Alan stated "I heard that Gumball goes behind the school and injected himself with steroids."

Lesile said "I heard that Gumball was possess by some sort of demon and is leading an army of demons."

But the freakest rumor about him was Teri's. She said "I heard that Gumball was taken over by some sort of unknown virus and go berserk to the entire school."

Many people believe what they actually heard. The only one that didn't believe in this rumor was Tobias, who stated "I just let him win. I don't think that he doesn't have the strength like I do. He doesn't have the balls to hit me." Gumball coundn't believe of these rumors, at first. When he entered the lunchroom, most of the students looked at him as he watched him sit next to Darwin and Rachel.

Darwin looked at to him "So, how's it been with you Gumball?"

Gumball sarcastically said "Oh you know. The same thing."

Darwin said "Really? Cause you don't look well."

Gumball snapped "I say I'am find, Darwin!"

Rachel also snapped "Hey, he was only trying to help you!"

Gumball said "I'am sorry, Darwin."

Darwin said "It's okay."

Gumball kept eating his meal when he looked up at Rachel. He recalled of the look of her face when she witness him fighting her brother and then sent him across the room with one punch. Will she be angered that he punch her brother? Or will she'll be glad that I stand up for Penny? Gumball was worried. Since her family is rich and her dad will be winning a seat in City Hall, Gumball will be a lot of trouble. He need to know for sure. So he said these words to Rachel "I'am sorry, Rachel."

Rachel and Darwin looked up at him. She said "For what?"

"You know what I meant."

Rachel was confuse "No I don't know what you meant."

Gumball said "About yesterday, at school, with me and Tobias."

Rachel finally catch on "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, Gumball. You did what you have to do."

Gumball felt guilty "Is he all right?"

Rachel explained "Well, you did break his arm and both of his legs."

Gumball shockingly said "What?!"

Rachel giggled "I'am kidding! I'am kidding! It was just a bruise on his face."

Gumball sighted in reviled "Oh! Oh, thank God! Don't do that to me again!"

Darwin chuckled a bit by Rachel's prank and Gumball's reaction. The three friends returned back eating their food. This was the second time Gumball had been scare to death by that. Darwin spokened "So what did mom wanten to tell you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "Oh, mom wanted to give me some advise to me."

Darwin asked "Was it good advise?"

Gumball nodded at that. Soon their conversation was interupted by a familiar voice as she begin sitting with them. "Hey Gumball." Greeted Iris.

Gumball greeted back "Hey Iris." Darwin and Rachel both greeted at the raccoon. The four friends begin having a conversation. Iris said "So how's it hangin, guys?" Darwin and Rachel say their own statement to her.

Gumball just said "Same old, same old."

Iris then said "So what's this I heard about these rumors about you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered as he was eating his burger "There just rumors, Iris. Don't believe them. They're not real."

Darwin point out "Except fot the part about Gumball and Tobias."

Gumball yelled "Darwin!"

Darwin shrugged "What? It's true!"

Gumball said "But she doesn't need to know that."

Iris said "It's okay, Gumball. I know. I was in the crowd. Who knew you have a good punch, man?"

Darwin stated "Yeah I couldn't believe it at first, but when you punch Tobias, I was stunned."

Rachel took her turn "How you get so good at that, Gumball?"

The young couple looked at Gumball in question. Gumball said "I trained at the gym."

Both of the couple stiffled a laugh when Gumball said that. Gumball was confuse of why are they're doing that. "What? Why are you both laughing?"

Darwin tries to hold back his laugh "I'am sorry. I didn't quite heard that. Did you just say you train?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

Rachel tries to hold her laugh "I just didn't think that you could be actually training."

Gumball said "Oh I see. And you guys have a problem with me training?"

The couple stopped laughing and said "No. No. Not at all." Darwin said "I think it's great you train at the gym." Rachel agreed "Yeah totally."

Gumball could looked at their eyes and knew that they were lying when they're eyes twitches. He added "I didn't train alone. I got some help."

Darwin asked "With who?"

Gumball pointed at Iris "Her."

Iris pointed herself "Me."

Darwin said "Get out of here. You guys are kidding."

Iris said "Nope. I help him trained. How else he was able knock down Tobias with that punch?"

Darwin gussed "Luck?"

Rachel gussed "Steroids?"

Gumball said to both of them in a stern voice "Aw, Screw you guys." The couple laughed as Iris give her statement "Well, I must be going now. See you guys at the gym."

The couple stopped laughing as they, including Gumball, looked at her and said in union "The gym?"

Iris nodded her head. "I heard from Miss Simian." She said "That everyone must report to the gym right after school."

Both Darwin and Gumball moaned at that surpires. Gumball hated the gym, so did his brother, but not the whole thing. There was only one thing that both Gumball and Darwin can't stand: dodgeball. Those words made them shaken in fear. Iris added "And Gumball?" Gumball looked at her. "You may want to sit down when I bring you this news. Tobias and his gang are looking forward of beating your ass." The four friends looked at Tobias and his gang. The gang stared at the blue cat. They smiled in a villainess way. The one that was smiling than the rest was Tobias. He was looking forward of beating the crap out of Gumball. His face was a bit bruise from that fight yesterday with him and Gumball. He mouthed the words "You're dead." to Gumball. The four friends turn their backs on him as Gumball glupped hard on his throat.

Darwin said to his brother "I think he was saying "You're dead", bro"

Gumball annoyingly said "Ya, think?"

Iris got up from her seat and said to Gumball before leaving "Look, don't let it get to you, Gumball. You just need to stand up for yourself, that's all."

Gumball said "That's extacly what my mom said."

Iris smiled "Well, she must be a good mom and she was just helping you. See you guys at the gym." She left after that with her empty tray, leaving the three friends alone. "She's right_."_ Gumball said. "I can't let this get the best of me. I have to be tough and fearless to them."

Darwin asked "So you're not afraid?"

Gumball declared "Hell, no! I ain't afraid of that punk ass jock and his lame ass gang!" He crosses his arms at the end of his sentence.

Darwin and Rachel smiled at his ambition. "Well, I'am glad man." Answered Darwin. The young couple returned back eating their meal. Gumball looked back at Tobias's gang; there were still looking at him. Tina held a metal tray and bend it with her little arms and took a big bite out of it. They chuckled of what they were going to do to him once lunch was over. Gumball sighlty turn his head back when he saw the demonstration of that tray. Gumball's ambition slowly died when he thought _I'am dead. I'am so fricken dead."_

At the sound of the bell, lunch was over. The students from Miss Simian's classroom were reported to the gym. Their teacher was at the center of the basketball court, wearing a whistle and a coach hat.

She ordered the students like a cadat "All right, magots! From a line and face me!" The students did what their teacher had said. Miss Simian walked back and forth while facing her students. All of them were scare like hell. She explained "Class! Today we'll be doing a lot of exercising indoors and outdoors. We'll be getting sweat from the head to your toes. However, today you will not be doing that." The entire student cheered roarly at that.

Miss Simian yelled "Silence!" Her scream echos throughout the room, scaring most of the kids. "Just because we're not doing any exercising doesn't mean that you get to do nothing. No. Instead, you're going to do something that most of you might find it interesting."

Most of the students chuckled by her respond; they know what she meant. Tobias and her gang share the same thing. Gumball and Darwin both looked at each other in nervous looks. Miss Simian declared "Today, you all be doing..."

As she was about to say it, Gumball thought _Please don't say dodgeball. Please don't say dodgeball. Please don't say dodgeball._

"...Dodgeball!" Declared Miss Simian. Most of the students cheered, while everyone groaned in response. Gumball and Darwin groaned as well. Gumball thought _I'am so screw!_

Miss Simian faces her class and said "All right we'll be spilting into two groups. Winners vs. Losers. First the Winners." She looked at her students. " When I call your name, go to the other side of the court." She calls out the names "Tobias, Joe, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Masimi, Carmen, Molly, Clayton, Penny, Hector, Bobert, Ocho, Alan, The Eggheads, Rachel and Rob."

The students who had their name called went to the other side of the court. Gumball thought _Figures Tobias will have his gang as his back up. Plus the almost the entire school._

Miss Simian said to the rest of them "The rest of you go to the other side." The rest of them went to the right of the court. It was always like this for Gumball and Darwin, but mostly to Gumball. Everytime they do a dodgeball fight, Miss Simian separated from the best and weak. He and his brother always were at the weak team and they ended up getting their asses kick by them. _It was nine of us vs. eighteen of them. _Gumball thought._ We're dead. _Gumball looked and saw that Iris was in this team.

Gumball thought _It's a good thing that Iris is in our side. With her moves, we might actually survive this. _Darwin waves his girlfriend, who waves him back. Tobias looked at the blue cat he was aching to beat. He went to his gang and said "All right. Remember the plan. Leave the only the cat. He's mine."

Anton asked "What about them?" He was pointing at the other side of the court. Tobias leans in on him and said these words "Destroy them." The gang nodded and chuckled at the the same. Miss Simian blows her whistle. The students faces her, only to discover ten red dodgeballs aline at the center. She said "You know the rules. You hit with the ball, you're out!" She gets out of the way for them and held the whistle in her mouth. She looked at the left, who were ready. She looked at the right, who were sighly ready, including Gumball and Darwin. She then blows the whistle and the fight begins.

Everybody run like hell as they attempted to get a dodgeball and go to the back. Seven of the left each have one; the other side only got three and it wasn't Gumball nor Darwin. The Winners and the Losers all throw the ball to each other. The balls hit some. Three of them were out from the Losers team; Teri, William and Idaho. The Winner Team held their teamates. They throw their dodgeballs at them; the Loser team dodged out of the way.

Darwin yelled "Dude, It's a mad house!"

Gumball yelled "I know, but we need to stay calm!"

"Calm?! How can I calm when there's balls coming in our way?!"

"Look out!"

Both of them had their shirts tugged away right before the balls hit them. They were saved by Iris. She said to both of them "Get your head in the head, guys!"

Darwin yelled "How can we?! There dodgeballs coming in for us!"

Iris come on with the plan "All right. I got a plan. Here's what we do. We tried dodging the ball and quickly grab it. That's when you guys hit them with it." She said. The three friends stood up and faces their opponents. The dodgeballs were hitting them, but not at them. So another three players had been out. The players who were hit sat on the bench and watched the fight. It was now Gumball, Darwin and Iris left. The Winner Team still has their team players. They chuckled at them. Tina throw the dodgeball at the raccoon. Then, quick as a flash, Iris jumped to grab it and launch it back to Tina, hitting her in the head. Miss Simian blowed her whistle "You're out!" Tina was shocked as she went and sit down on the bench. The Winner Team were surprise by this, including Gumball and Darwin.

Iris looked at the brothers "You guys know what to do?"

Gumball smiled; he looked at his brother, who smiled back at him. They both smiled at Iris. She decalred "Well, then." She faces the other team. "Game on, cocksuckers!"

Three players from the Winner Team throw their dodgeballs at them; the three friends all jumped to grab it and took out Bobert, Ocho and Rob. The team were shock by this, including the teacher and the people at the bench. Soon the real fight begin. They throw their dodgeballs at them; the three friends dodged and grab a ball. One by one they took out each player. Iris took down Joe. Gumball took down one of the Eggheads. Darwin took out Rachel. As soon was as she was out, Darwin said "Sorry honey!"

Rachel said "That's okay. Do your best, sweetie."

Darwin blushed by that. Gumball, Darwin and Iris each grab a ball and took down each player the ball hit. One by one. The players were out and sent in the bench to watch the fight. After that, it was down to three against three. Gumball, Darwin and Iris vs. Tobias, Jamie and Joe. Joe throws a ball on Iris, but Iris caught it and hit Joe so hard that it sent him smash into the wall. Even thought he was smash, he laughed "I'am a banana split!" The three friends cheered at each other. Now it was two left. Gumball thought _I can't believe it! We can actually win this! _Tobias was angry he was losing this. This was ruining his plan. Tobias grab two dodgeballs and looked at the cheering team. They were too busy cheering they didn't notice Tobias hit one of the ball on Darwin on the back of the head, sending him out. Darwin felt his head was throbbing since that throw was a hard one. Rachel comform him and kisses his forehead. Tobias throw his second ball on Gumball, but Iris pushes him out of the way and throw one at Jamie, right before hitting her. She and Jamie were both out and sent in the bench. It was now against Gumball and Tobias. The whole crowd was now watching the fight between Gumball and Darwin. It was just like yesterday, but this time it'll be painfull since they know Gumball wasn't very good at dodgeball. They made bets to see which one will go down.

Alan said "My money's on Gumball."

Joe said "Twenty bucks said that Tobias wins."

Jamie said "Put me down on thiry on him."

The tension was overbearing. Gumball and Tobias stared at each other. They had a mean look at their faces. Darwin was feeling for the safety of his brother. Penny prayed that Gumball will be okay. Iris thought_ Come on Gumball. Show that jock what you can do._ Miss Simian blows her whistle and Gumball and Tobias both each grab a ball and throw it. They both dodged it at the impact. Tobias grab another and throw it. Gumball dodge it. Tobias throws another and another, but Gumball keep on dodging it. Tobias keep throwing dodgeballs at him as Gumball was still dodging him. There was one that almost hit him in the leg. Gumball breathes as he was on the floor. Most of them were liking the suspense, others were not. Penny was almost about to cry.

Tobias was holding a dodgeball and said with a laugh "It's payback, Watterson! You'll never be as strong as me. You will always be a pussy, cat!" With that, Gumball had have enough of him. In fact, he was sick and tired of people always treating him with no respest. He remember the words that his mother had given him as he was staring at his left paw.

"_Just remember one thing, Gumball. The strength and courage lies beneath a warrior within you."_

Gumball then felt something inside of him as something has been unlocked for so long finally see the light of day. Tobias throws the ball, but Gumball quickly catch it with one hand. This has shock everyone in the gym.

Gumball smiled "Now, it's my turn." Gumball throw it back at him, but Tobias quickly dodge it. The ball was so fast that he didn't saw it. Gumball throw another one and one. Tobias run around the side of the court not trying to get hit by a ball like a chicken with its head cut off. Gumball throw dodgeballs that were surrounding him in a flash. Tobias tries his best not to get hit as he dodge it. He was almost getting out. The audiences look in a shock. Finally, Tobias was on the floor. Gumball then saw his eneimy on the floor. He said while holding a dodgeball "Now it's your turn." Gumball throws the ball with all his might and hit Tobias in the jaw, knocking him on the ground. The fight was over. The audiences didn't know what they saw. It was just like what happen yesterday. Miss Simian was without words. Gumball faces the crowd and waited for something of a applause. Darwin rises from the bench and slowly claps his brother. Then Rachel, Carman, Lesile and Juke. Then before he knew it everybody was now clapping for Gumball. Gumball smiled proudly at that. The entire students came in onto Gumball and held him on their heads high. Miss Simian was left speechless of what she just saw. Tobias gang went to their leader and brought him back on his feets. Tobias's teeth was missing some few loss teethes.

Jamie asked "Tobias, man, are you okay?"

Tobias didn't say to her response; he was too busy looking at the whole crowd cheering for Gumball and questioned "What happened? What happened? What happened?"

The day was over. Everybody had left the school and into the bus. Darwin was saying his byes to his girlfriend and went to Gumball. He was still in shock for what he just saw back at the gym.

Darwin said "Man, I can't believe you did that to Tobias! You were on the roll man!"

Gumball said "Now you believe all that training?"

Darwin said "Yeah, I woundn't want to mess with you like how you handle Tobias."

He pretends to punch Gumball as Gumball was doing the same to him. Then their friendly conversation was interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Hi Gumball." Said Penny.

Gumball saw and faced Penny. He was surprised to see her. He stuttered "H-Hey P-Penny."

Penny commented "You were great Gumball."

Gumball blushed "Aw, thanks Penny."

Both of them stared each other for a moment. Gumball was surprised to see her still talking to him after the whole fight between him and Tobias. He was worried that she was never going to talk to him again. Now, here they are, talking. Gumball said "Listen, Penny, about yesterday at the hallway-."

Penny stopped "It's okay. You don't need to explain it to me. Rachel told me everything. You were doing this to protect me and I'am glad that you did that to me. But I need to know one thing."

"What's that, Penny?"

Penny asked "Why do you protect me, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "You're my girl, Penny. I woundn't let anything happened to my girl."

Penny blushed when he said that. Then before you know it, Penny hugged Gumball. Gumball was surprised by that. He hugged her back. After that beatiful moment, they break away from the hug. Penny said "Well, I got to go know. See you tommorow, Gumball." She then planed a small kiss on the cheek on Gumball. Gumball's whole body was now scarlet red as she walked away. Gumball stood there frozen by that kiss. Darwin rolled his eyes "Come on Romeo. Let's go." He grab Gumball's arm and both of them walked as Gumball was still frozen of that kiss.

**So what you guys think, huh? I'am sencing a little love connection between Gumball and Penny. Isn't that so cute? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow in the morning. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Second Tried.**

**Hi guys, it's me! Sorry for taken so long and that chapter is also long, but I was finally done. You guys remember in Chapter seven that the team went on thier first mission and it went good? That and The Colonel point out a few flaws on Warrior Cat's fighting and weapon. Well, in this chapter, it gets awsome. Read it and posted some comments.**

Another day of school for Gumball Watterson. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais headed out of the house and waited on the bus stop. A few minutes later, the bus arrived and the three kids entered the bus. They found their usual seats and the bus took them to school. Gumball and Darwin went to their classroom and sat at their desks. Miss Simian entered the room and once again give out another boring lesson. The students in here were getting sick and tired of hearing her boring lectures. Most of them slept during the lecture, listen to their Mp3s, play on their gameboy, talked quiely to each other and pass notes to each other. Almost all of them didn't listen to her. The people who were the only ones of not doing what the class was doing listen to the lecture. The smart ones like Bobert, Carman, Ocho and the Eggheads. Gumball's eyes being to close on hearing that lecture. He was still sleeping because he was up all night patrolling the streets as Warrior Cat. He was doing this for four nights. He kept sneeking off at night while eveyone is asleep or his mother was working late. His eyes were barely opened. He kept holding in his eyes with all his might. Soon his eyes closed, sending him to dream land.

**Gumball's Dream.**

Gumball was asleep when he heard a cried that woke him up.

"HELP!"

Gumball looked around and found himself in an alley. It was quiet in here. The sky was dark and gloomy. It looks like it's about to rain. A mighty wind from the heavens blow into the alley, sending liters everywhere. He wonders where that scream come from. Then he heard it again.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

Gumball recognizes that scream from anywhere. It was a woman screaming, but it wasn't just any woman. It was Penny. Gumball ran forward to get her. He yelled "Penny! Penny, where are you?!"

Gumball kept running as he could. Then he stopped and saw Penny being tied to a pole. She was gagged and tied all around her. Gumball goes to her and remove the cloth from her mouth. He said "Penny, it's okay. I'am here."

Penny was glad to see Gumball "Oh, Gumball. Thank goodness you're here!"

Gumball demanded "Who did this to you?"

Penny was about to said something when she gasped "Behind you!"

Gumball turns around and sees the what he thought he never see. Out of the darkness, a figure was facing him. It's eyes were glowing red and had that cackling laugh. It echo around the room. Gumball heard the laugh and declared "I know that laugh from anywhere."

The figure said "So you come at last to face me, Watterson!"

The figure steps out of the darkness, revealing Miss Simian. Only in this dream, Miss Simian is something much worst. She is known as The Howling Baboon. She was wearing a grey armor, a grey mask that covers the top part of her face and holding a staff. Wearing that suit make Gumball think she looks like an aging Grim Reaper. "Looks like you fell right into my trap!" She said with a laugh. Soon more figures stepped out of the darkness. An army of robotic monkeys were right beside their master and faces Gumball. He wasn't afraid of her or her evil army. Then it begins to rain.

The Howling Baboon said "Looks like your surounded by my army! You got no guts, Watterson!"

Gumball then smiled "Actually, you're wroug about one thing, Baboon."

"Oh, and what's that suppose to me?"

"My name isn't Watterson. It's..." Gumball rises one arm and lighting then strikes him, turning him into Warrior Cat. "...Warrior Cat!" The mad baboon was shocked by this surprise, so did her army. Penny was surprised by that. Gumball said "So who like to get their monkey asses kick back to the before time?"

The Howling Baboon ordered her army "Monkey Army, Charge!"

The robotic monkeys then charges at Warrior Cat as soon as they heard their master's order. Warrior Cat was standing there. They were coming closer...and closer...and closer...then...

Warrior Cat quickly actives his solar shield and, with a click of the button, sends an amount of solar energy from it and blasted half of the army. Warrior Cat jumped to the army and fight them under the rain. The monkey robots jumped on to him, but Warrior Cat swing his weapon, breaking them in peaces. Warrior Cat did a leg kick on some, a karate chop a few, and the rest with his mighty strength. The monkey robots were defeated. Pieces of them were lying on the ground, most of them were blow away by a wind. The Howling Baboon saw her evil army destroyed. Warrior Cat looked at her opponent. She needs to think of something to defeat her. She quickly thought of one and she ended up running away from him. Warrior Cat saw her leave. He wasn't going to let her get away. So with his shield in his hand, Warrior Cat release it with a mighty throw. The shield spins fast as her. The Howling Baboon was almost to freedom when...

THUK!

...The shield hit her at the back of her head, sending her on the ground and knocking her out. The shield went back to its master and Warrior Cat quickly grab it. He went to Penny and untied her. Penny was stunned to see that the boy he knew and loved wasWarrior Cat.

Warrior Cat asked "Are you all right, Penny?"

Penny was without words. She couldn't think of anything, except for this "Does Warrior Cat ever kissed a girl?"

Warrior Cat "Well, lets just see."

Both of them leans in for a kiss underneath the rain. Their lips almost touch when suddenly a huge thunder came in and struck them both.

**Gumball's Dream ended.**

Gumball screamed as soon as he dream was over. The whole class were spooked by that reaction. Gumball sweats and find himself being face by Miss Simian's ugly face. Her wrinked hands were places on a book by his desk is like she use it to woke Gumball up, creating the thunder from his dreams. Gumball glupped at that. Miss Simian asked "Having trouble sleeping, Watterson?"

Gumball said "No Ma'am. Not at all."

"Then pay attention then." She said as she was grinning her teeth and went back to her lecture. Gumball's heart was pounding by that like he just stared into the eyes of Death.

School was finally over. The Watterson's kids went back on the bus and headed home. Their mom was still not home. When they came in, they were greeted by their dad.

Richard said while watching t.v "Hi kids, how was school?"

Anais said "Great!"

Darwin said "Good."

Gumball said "I had better."

Richard said "Well, come into the kitchen. I make you guys dinner."

The kids followed their father into the kitchen. Gumball asked "What we're having?"

Richard said "Spaghetti and meatballs."

The kids stomach growed in hungry by the sound of that. Richard held three bowls and serve them all with Spaghetti. The kids got their bowl and ate their meal. Richard joined in with them. Gumball was feeling sleeply that he barely didn't touch his food. Richard saw his son "You okay, buddy?"

Gumball said "Yeah I'am okay."

Darwin bruted "Gumball fell asleep in class."

Richad and Anais said in union "Again?" Richard questioned "Why are you still sleepy, son? Are you having trouble sleeping because of my loud snoring?"

Gumball shakes his head "No."

Anais asked "Then what is it? Dreams?"

Gumball thoughted and said "Yeah, it was dreams."

Anais asked again"Good dreams or bad dreams?"

Gumball rises an eyebrow "Why would you asked that?"

Anais said "I'am just trying to help out here."

Gumball said one thing "Good dreams, all right?"

Anais said "Oh."

They resume back to eating their pasta. Richard stopped and said "Was it about a girl?"

Gumball almost split out his food and blushed "Dad!"

Richard said "It's okay, son. You don't have to tell me about your "good dreams." I once had "good dreams" about your mother when I was your age and I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my mine after that. Each time I dreamed about me and your mother doing something that I like, I woke up in the morning with the bed wet."

The kids were grossed out by that they almost lost their dinner. Gumball pleaded "Oh God, Dad! Please stop!" Darwin said "It's making me all nausous. I have to go intense therpy." Anais said "Now I won't have good dreams!" Richard laughed "Sorry about that, but it's part of being a man!" The kids resume back of eating their meal with their stomach not throwing up. Then the phone ringed.

Anais said "I'll get it."

Anais answered the phone "Yes? Yes he's here who is it? Uh-hu. Okay hold please." She covers the phone and called out "Gumball! There's some girl name "Iris" on the phone. She said she wants to talk to you."

Gumball stopped eating. Richard and Darwin looked at him. Richard said in a smugly tone "Who's Iris, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "She just a friend, dad."

Richard asked "Is she's the one in your dreams, Gumball?"

Gumball blushed "Dad! She just a friend!"

Richard said "Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again."

Gumball got up from his seat, grabbed the phone from Anais and answers it. "Hey Iris. What's up?"

"_Gumball, I just have an update from The Colonel. He said to meet eveyone at the top of a buliding right next to Milton's sweatshop. Can you make it?"_

Gumball said with his eyes widen "Sure I can make it. So what's the mission?" The phone call ended, leaving Gumball so stoaked about this. He hanged up the phone and ran to his room. The family members looked at each other with questionable looks. Gumball then came down moment later with a backpack and said "See you guys later."

Richard stopped "Whoa there. Where did you think you're going, son? What was that phone call?"

Gumball said "That was Iris. She said she needs my help."

"On what?"

Gumball quickly lied "On making cupcakes."

Richard's eyes widen and mouth drooled by that. He said "Can I join in?"

Gumball said "Sorry dad. It's only club members."

Richard's eyes stopped widen and his mouth closed as he said "Aww!" But then thoughed what Gumball said "Wait. You're in a club?"

Both Darwin and Anais rises an eyebrow when their dad said that to Gumball. They turned attention to Gumball.

Gumball said "Yeah. I'am in a club."

Darwin said with joy in him "Well that's great, Gumball!"

Anais rises an eyebrow "Which one?"

Gumball said "Huh?"

Anais repeated "Which club are you in, Gumball?"

Gumball quickly thoughted one and lied "The Volunteering Club."

They all stopped when he said that. Anais said "The Volunteering Club."

Gumball nodded his head "That's right."

Darwin looked at his sister then Gumball "I didn't know we have a "Volunteering Club."

Gumball lied again "Yeah. Some people at the school got premission to do it and they asked me to join in on last Saturday."

Darwin remembered "So that's why you were so excited about the clubs on Saturday!"

"Yep. You could say that. Anyway I need to go. Tell mom I'll be home late."

Richard said "Okay, well hurry back cause you know how your mother gets when you go out in the middle of the night, espically on a school night."

Gumball said "Okay. Bye" He opened the door and was about to leave until his Darwin stop him "And Gumball?"

Gumball looked at his Darwin and Anais Darwin said "Don't you tired anything stupid."

Gumball said to him with an eyebrow rise "Darwin, please, you know me. When do I tried anything stupid?"

**Five minutes later.**

"ELMORE'S WARRIORS!" yelled Gumball in his Warrior Cat suit as he was at the top of a building. He wasn't alone. Behind him was Iris, dressed in her Night Ninja suit.

She said "Well, I'am glad you got that out of your system." Soon her phone viberates and took it out.

Warrior Cat questioned "Who texed you?"

Night Ninja check her message and said "It's the Colonel. He said he's almost here. So we just wait for him to arrived."

Warrior Cat sat right next to her and said "Man how awsome is Colonel War?"

Night Ninja said "He's the best."

Warrior Cat asked "Hey I be meaning to ask. How you guys know so well about him anyway?"

Night Cat explains "Well, when we first meet him, he told us about his life was before he form the team."

"And?"

"Back then he used to be a skill-trained hitman by a local family he used to work. He assassined people by their orders."

Warrior Cat was stunned by that surprise. He said "Whoa. How you go from being a former skill-trained assassin to a superhero?"

Night Ninja continued "When he was arrested for the murders, he reformed to Chirst."

Warrior Cat rises an eyebrow, not knowing what she meant by that. He said "Meaning..."

Night Ninja transleted "Born-Again Christian."

Warrior Cat know what that mean and said "Oh. Wow. That's amazing."

Night Ninja notice the shield from Warrior Cat's left arm. She said "What's that?"

Warrior Cat answered "This, my friend, is a solar shield."

"What does it do?"

Warrior Cat explains "Well, it's just like how Captain America fights with his shield, except mine here shoots solar flare out of it."

Night Ninja was impresstive "Awsome. Where you get?"

Warrior Cat said "Oh, I didn't made it. I build it."

Night Ninja said "No way."

Warrior Cat said "Yes way. I build it after I found it in alley right before some muggler tried to mugged me and I had to used my new moves on him and with my new shield."

Night Ninja say "I thought I told you won't need a shield anymore and you could fight with your fists now."

"Well, yeah. I'am pretty good at it, but I keep getting punch in the face and get new bruises everyday when I come home." Said Warrior Cat. "But with this thing, I can fight criminals easily, plus it make me look awsome."

Night Ninja rolled her eyes as she laugh. Warrior Cat questioned "So what's our mission? You didn't a chance to explain it to me."

Night Ninja was about to say something, when she saw a white van coming in front the alley in the backside. She smiled "Looks like we're about to find out."

The backdoors of the van opened wide, revealing Colonel War and his white owl, Archie, on his sholder. Both Warrior Cat and Night Ninja dropped down from the building using a ladder. Warrior Cat saw Fly-Boy and Lizard Girl only, not the whole team.

Colonel War said while looking at Warrior Cat and Night Ninja "You guys came. Now we're ready."

Warrior Cat asked "Where the rest of the team?"

Lizard Girl explained "Dr. X-Ray got held up at work. The J Team are studying for a test tomorrow. Gamble's in dentenion for setting fire to the curtains."

The Colonel said "That's okay. We only need five members. That's all I need."

Night Ninja said "How did you say this guy makes money again, sir? A sweatshop?"

The Colonel point out as he and his team were walking "An _illigal _sweatshop. And it's not adults who are the employers. Kids. Orphans." He explains "The owner of the sweatshop, Mr. John Milton, sends his guards to an orphanage and they post as parents so they could get a child and sent them back here for unpaid work."

Warrior Cat asked "How you know this guy will be here?"

The Colonel explains "Because tonight he and his twenty buddys host a poker night every Tuesday night. That's when we strike." They stopped at the entrance of a steal door.

Night Ninja asked "So how do we it, Colonel? You got any plans?"

The Colonel stated "Just one. We knock on the door and asked them."

The team dropped in with a "What?" look on their faces. He said "Don't worry, kids. I know these guys type. I face them back when I was young." Colonel War knock on the door and said "Jehovah's Witness!"

Inside the sweatshop, they were about twenty people in a room. All of them were wearing black suits. Half of them were playing poker and the rest of them were watching t.v. The man who was on the poker table was John Milton. He was at least in his fouries. He was a rat, with one green eye. His other green eye had a scar on the left. His fingernails were long and gross. It's like he haven't been cliped them off. They were drinking and smoking while their playing when they heard the knock.

John questioned "What was that?"

One guard goes to him and said "Some bear in a military uniform. Saying he's a Jehovah's Witness."

John groaned "Great. Just what we need. Another religious freak." He ordered his guard "Tell him to get lost, if not, sent his ass to heaven!" They all laughed with their boss.

Outside, while they were waiting for someone to open the door, Warrior Cat said "I'am sorry. I zoned out for a minute. Are you saying we're going up against twenty gangsters?"

The Colonel still standing at the metal door said without looking at him "Perhaps I miscouted by three." Warrior Cat mouth Night Ninja "Twenty three?" The metal door opened up, revealing a large rat in a black suit. "And by three, I meant three and a half." Said Colonel War.

The huge rat demanded "What the hell do you want?"

The Colonel poliely stated "Good evening, young man. I'am a Jehovah's Witness and I heard to talk about the truth about our lord and savior, but first I like to speak to your boss, Mr. Milton."

The huge guard leans in on him and said "Get the hell out of here, you stupid asshole, before I break your neck. Same goes to your fucking team!"

The Colonel rises his glove hand and said "I'am sorry."

Warrio Cat whispered to Night Ninja "We're so screw!"

The Colonel said "I just don't get people these days. Of why they have to use such language?" Archie flies out of his sholder. He then punch the rat's thoart, grab his neck, punch him in the stomach a couple of times and a final blow in the head with his knee, knocking him out. The team was shock to see that.

Warrior Cat said in a low voice "Oh, my God!"

Colonel War pointed him and said "Warrior Cat, What did I say about taking the Lord's name in vain?"

Warrior Cat said "Sorry, Colonel."

Colonel War looked at his pet owl, who was on the ground "Archie, be ready." He looked at his team "All right team you know what to do. Oh, and no rush. You all tried to have fun. I like to have fun. We all do, otherwise what's the point of not having fun?"

Elmore's Warriors goes inside. The owner and his guards saw who was coming. The Colonel said "Nice place. Such a shame I wasn't invited." He then punches the table with a mighty fist, interupting their game of poker. The guards battled with them. Night Ninja took out her staff and took down three at once. Warrior Cat swing his shield on two and and punches one. He then throws it at another and catch it.

The Colonel commented "Nice one, kid!"

The Colonel battles with four gansters. He punches one, kick him with his knee and took down two with both of his fist.

Lizard Girl silthers like a snake and punch five in a flash. Fly Boy took out two stun batons and stunned three. Warrior Cat saw one headed onto Night Ninja. He yelled "Night Ninja, look out!" Night Ninja saw this and stab him in the eye. Warrior Cat swing the last one on the face. John was about to get away from them, but The Colonel tackle him down. Night Ninja put her staff in his mouth.

The Colonel said "You know it's very rude to talk with your mouth open."

He grabs him and put him in a chair while Lizard Girl tied his arms. John demaned "Who the hell are you, guys?"

Colonel War said "We're Superheros."

John said "No, you're the dead heros!"

Colonel War asked "Enough games, Mr. Milton. Where the kids?"

John lied "I ain't telling you shit!"

The Colonel said "And here comes with the cussing. I think it's time for you to have some manners." He put the owner facing the door while tieing up to a chair. The Colonel took out a bag of birds seeds from his military jacket, open it with his sharp teeth, and pour in all over Mr. Milton's black pants.

John demaned "Wait. What are you doing? Is this bird seeds?"

The Colonel yelled "Archie, come and get it!"

Then Archie came in and started eating bird seed from the owner's pants. As he does, he started pecking Mr. Milton's ball balls. The team laughed at that. Mr. Milton pleaded "Please! God! Make him stop!"

The Colonel said "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the size of that beak? And the way he's eating is like he hasn't fed since this morning. I'll make him stop if you tell me where the kids are."

Mr. Milton asked "What makes you think I'll talk?"

Colonel War then got out another bag of bird seeds and wave it onto his face. "Wanna seen what he can do to your face?" He said. Mr. Milton finally caved in "All right. They're in the basement. Downstair."

The Colonel faces Warrior Cat and Night Ninja "Warrior Cat, Night Ninja, you heard what he said. Go." Both of them heard and went down to the basement.

Mr. Milton groaned loudly as Archie kept pecking his balls. He said "Oh, you guys are so dead!" The owl's beak went deeper in Mr. Milton's balls; he shouted loudly. The Colonel chuckled "Yeah, I know there's a bird pecking your balls!"

Mr. Milton said "Look it's money you want, right? I got about 100 grand over there. Take it! It's yours!"

The Colonel stopped "You think you can buy us, son? We're not here for the money. We're here to send a message to all you crooks out there that this city still has a change to survive. We're taking back our city."

After that, Night Ninja was leading a group of orphans out of the sweatshop. She explains "There's a cab outside waiting to take you back to the orphanage. The driver will explain everything to them and they'll contact the police to arrest them." Outside of the shop, a cab stood there waiting for the kids. The kids went inside.

The driver said to Night Ninja "Lady, it's long ride to the orphanage. There's still a fee."

Night Ninja turns around and saw Warrior Cat holding a large bag stack with cash. "Warrior Cat, how much did they have in there?"

Warrior Cat answered "About 100 grand."

He gives it to her, who gives it to the driver. "This should cover everything." She said with a smiled. The driver was amazed by this. He thanked "Thank you, miss." The driver starts the bus and drives away. The kids waved goodbye to their heroes. After that mission, they went back to the white van and drive away as they cheered.

Warrior Cat cheered "That was awesome!"

Night Ninja cheered "So awesome!"

The Colonel greeted "I'am proud of you all. Inculding you, Warrior Cat." Warrior Cat looked at his leader. "You were great with those moves."

Warrior Cat said "I could have done it without her, sir." She was refering to Night Ninja.

Colonel War said "And I love that little weapon of yours." He was talking about Warrior Cat's shield. Warrior Cat said "Oh, thank you. I build it myself."

"For real?"

"For real."

The Colonel said "Well, son you have a real gift right there. How would you like to build new weapons for us, and maybe we can give Dr. X-Ray a _real_ X-Ray gun. I sick of him using that cheap thing of his."

Warrior Cat chuckled "It'll be an honor, sir. But I got one question."

"Shoot."

"Were you really going to let Archie peck that guy's face?"

The team soon then becomes interested of that. The Colonel smiled "I'll let you in on a little secret kid." Hr grab the bag of bird seed, open it and show them that there was nothing on it. "Empty." He said. "Don't tell the bad guys."

Fly-Boy, who was driving, said "Pardon my language, Colonel, but you had some serious balls back there."

Colonel War jokingly said "Well, remind me to send some my regards to Mr. Milton." The whole team in the van started laughing. Warrior Cat recalled "He was like "Oh, my balls!" They shared their laugh as a song comes up from the radio. Warrior Cat heard it and know what it was. It was "Walk like a Man" By the Four Seasons.

He then singed "_Oh, how you tied, To cut me to size, Telling me dirty lies to my friends._" He was soon being looked at by the team. He said "What?" The Colonel leans on him and said "_Walk like a man, talk like a man, walk like a man, my son."_ Soon the whole team started singing the song as they head back home.

**What you guys think, huh? It was awsome and funny at the same time. Now Gumball was chosen to build new weapons for the team. How is he going to do it? Find out on the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Good Deeds and Heroic Acts.**

**Hey guys. It's me again and I had just posted the new chapter of my story. I think you're going to love this one. Wait till you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

After that night when Elmore's Warriors expose a buisness owner of using orphans to work for his sweatshop without being treated fairy, the bus driver took all the orphans back to the orphanage and explains to the owners about happened. Soon they contact the police and the police ended up arrested him and his men. The news then talk about this in the morning, in the newspapers, and the radio. All around the city of Elmore, people had heard about the news.

The newswoman said "_Good morning, Elmore. Our top story today is about using orphans to work at business shops. Last night, the police had arrested foury-four year old John Milton, owner of Milton's sweatshop, after finding out that the owner had been sending his guards posing as parents to adopt a child from the local orphanage and bring them back here to work in Mr. Milton's sweatshop. This information was used by the driver of the cab and some of the kids. Here are some testiominals from them."_

The carama shows the driver of the cab "_So I was asked by these cotumes heros to take the orphans back to the orphange and give me intrutions of telling the owners of what went on in there. One of them was dressed up like a ninja and had a girl voice in there. I'am pretty sure it was female. She even give me a bag of 100 grand for the fee."_

The carama then pans over to a group of kids who had wittness the whole thing."_We were trapped in there for a long time. The owner was mean and crude to us. He won't let us go outside, take a break, barely feed us and we sleep on hard ground."_

"_Then we heard a noise upstairs. It was probably the people from the orphanage or maybe the police tring to fight their way to get us."_

"_But it wasn't the police or the people from the orphanage; it was two people dressed up in costume. They came in and free us."_

"_One of them was Warrior Cat. As we left, I saw a whole group of people on the ground and the owner tied up to a chair by these other people in costume. I even saw an owl that is big as me pecking on the owner's pants."_

The news woman faces the carama and said "_So first there was Warrior Cat, alone. Now he is joined by other peoples who dresses up like it was Halloween everyday. Who are these people? Where did they come from? Are they here to help us in our darkiest hour? That's what we like to know._"

The Watterson were at the table when they heard the news. They were impressed by that. Anais said "I think it's great that there's someone out there who are really making a change." The family agreeded by that.

Darwin asked "Man, I wonder who are these team are. I heard Warrior Cat is in the team."

Gumball was too bust eating his breakfest. He pretends to not know what he meant "I guess we'll never know."

"Elmore's Warriors."

Darwin looked up from his mother and said "What?"

Nicole was holding up the newspaper and repeated "That's the name of the team. Elmore's Warriors."

She showed everyone the newspaper. There it was the news about the scandal of Milton's Sweatshop. As they looked, they found the name of the team as said by one of the kids from the shop.

Richard said "Man, I can't believe that there's a team of superheros protecting this city from evil."

Anais point out "No offense, dad, but ther're not actually superheros; they're just people who dress up _like _superheros and do what the police's job."

Richard said with an eyebrow rises "So...they're not superheros?"

"They are. They're not like _others _superheros who have special powers. You know superstrength, invisibilty, heat vison."

Gumball said in a low voice "The power to be supersmart."

Anais looked at Gumball "What was that, Gumball?"

Gumball lied "Oh, nothing. I was, uh, speaking nonsense. You know me."

Darwin said "Well, if the police _were_ doing their job, we woundn't have criminals and killers back on the streets."

The family agreeded by Darwin's statement.

"And imagine that this city will be a lot safer if we had superheros to protect us."

The family argeeded more by him as they were back eating their breakfest. Gumball thought by Darwin's statement _Yeah I wonder. _And then it happened.

Soon Gumball was beginning to like this hero thing. With Elmore's Warriors on his side, this city will never be touch by evil's might. Everyday, during lunch or after school, Gumball was told by Iris on an important job they need to do. So Gumball changes to his Warrior Cat suit and joined with the team. By then they went on all kinds of adventure. As they did, Gumball wrote the adventure he had with the team in his journal. Then the song begin to play the song "My Songs Knows What You Did In The Dark" by the Fall Out Boys.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

These adventure weren't like the ones Gumball had. These were the kinds that didn't strike Gumball with fear. The kinds that didn't involed battling a T-Rex or a giant or running away from a mad ape in the hallways. Elmore's Warriors went into action when being call by a misson and each mission they went were all success.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

They had bust a local gambling bit, a drug cartel, street gangs, an meth lab,ect. Sometimes when they're not a missions they do something good to the community like volunteering at the homeless shelter, building houses for people who had lost their home, and giving money to charity with their costumes. It was a good thing that Gumball told his family that he was in a club of doing good deeds to the community.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite._

Soon people were getting the info about the team's heroic deeds. They had seen them in homeless shelter, serving them food and blankets, building houses for people, and giving money to charity. The news begin to tell the word about the team. _"We had seen them in action, whether it's busting a drug cartel or exposing corrupt buisness owners. And now here they are helping the community." _

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

"_Elmore's newest team of heroes are seen building houses for people who had lost their home of arson and robbed."_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

"_Elmore's Warriors are giving money to charity such as like the children's center and the church."_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark._

The team spents the day training with Colonel War. They learned all sort of moves from him. With Gumball as the team's inventor, he was able to build some technologies for their hideout. He had build a radar to scan any signs of danger, with the team's help, of course. During his free time, Gumball was able to come up with ideas for the team. He had read all sort of books about inventors and ideas. He had kept a notebook of ideas and descibe the details of it.

_Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me._

With those ideas, Gumball was able to build it at the team's hideout or at home in their garage. The Colonel was nice of him to give everyone a couple of 10 grand when we busted durg cartel or illigal gambling bit. He gives most of them to charity, but he was kind enough to give everyone a cut for helping him out.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see._

Gumball was able to purchase his very own storage as his secret lair. He was able to make all kinds of weapons for the team. Like he was able to make a real X-Ray gun for Dr. X-Ray. At battle, he was able to see through walls. He said "Man, this shit is awsome! Thanks man!"

He made night vision goggles, a solar power grabbling hook, smoke bombs, armblades all sort of that. He even made a wrist communicator for the rest of the team. The red button on it is use to contact the team. It's even tells time.

_My songs know what you did in the dark._

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

Gumball was able to make up some excuses to get out of dinner or lunch to go meet up with the guys. The Colonel yelled to his team as they were training with him "Punch!"

The team yelled as they did a punch "Yah!"

"Kick!"

The team yelled again as they kick "Yah!"

"Punch!"

"Yah!"

"Kick!"

"Yah!"

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark._

_My songs know what you did in the dark._  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)._

Soon Elmore's Warriors were now the eyes and ears of the city. They patrolled the streets so that everyone can see them. People looked at them and cheered for them. They took pictures, give out cheerful comments, and sometimes give out their phone numbers. Criminals sees them as they were about to do something that the team will prevent and ran from them, hiding into darkness.

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire._

Soon people had seen them in action and deicides to join them. They said they inspired them to become heroes, including Warrior Cat. People come in and join Elmore's Warriors as they patroll the streets. They all had colorfull costumes and had very unique names for them. Like one who call himself The Spiderman of Elmore likes to battle criminals based on his hero Spiderman. He looked like Spiderman, but his suit was hand made as people can still sees the stiches on his suit. He had an extra two arms like regular spiders had, except this one is made of robotics. A man who call himself the Surgeon who couldn't resist of becoming a superhero rather than being an ordnary surgeon. A woman who calls herself Moon Spirit join in because she wants to take down criminals without being caught.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._**  
**_In the dark, dark.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Soon there were now twelve of us. Twelve indiviuals from a corupt society join in because they also want to make a change. The city was now safe, thanks to Elmore's Warriors. They're were like the Avengers, except that they don't have any powers. They didn't care; all they care was they're protecting the city.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_A couple of months had passed after I joined Elmore's Warriors. Soon more and more people were will join in on our team to fight crime. I bet that most of them were probably in for the glory, but the Colonel said that we don't judge people. Beside, he'll know when he sees one. He can smell it you know. The more I went on missions with the team, the more I got to know the rest of them. Gambel, for example, was Shawn Baxters. He was in his junior year in Richmond Junior High. He had a detention record like mine, only his actions were sereve as mine. Lizard Girl was Lana Cage. She was in the same school as Gambel is. She gets bullied a lot at school, but with the Colonel's advise, she mandage to stand up to her tomentors, earning her lots of friends. Lewis Marsh, also known as Fly Boy, has an obsession of flying and always talking about it. Dr. X-Ray's real name was Micheal Belson. I don't know what the Colonel's real name is; he won't tell me. Joseph and Jenny also go to the same school as Fly Boy, Lizard Girl, and Gamble. He was always protetive of her sister safety, kinda like Penny's dad always being pretetive to Penny. I think I saw Jenny and Gamble firting with each other. Joseph sworn him not to go near his sister, but he always find a way to be with his lover. He's kinda like a ladies man. Gambel I meant. I felt sorry for them. Growing up in the streets, without a parent. I can's imagine what me, Darwin and Anais will go through if we ever lost our parents. The Colonel was always there for his team, giving him advise and what no. He was like a second father to them. Each time we did a good job on our mission, we celebrate with Pepsi and sing songs. Who knew the team was a big fan of oldies musics? I gained a lot of respect from the team, including Joseph, who agreed to stand aside our differences. If I haven't join them I wounld have have a boring life."_

As Gumball was finished, Iris checked on him. "What you writing there, Gumball?"

Gumball was almost starled by her. He said "I'am just writing down my journal, that's all."

Shawn, who seating on the couch, said "You know you became obsessive over that little book of yours. Everytime we come back from our missions, you always write down in your book." He asked with an eyebrow rise "So tell me, what you writing there?"

Gumball said "Well, if you must know, I'am writing down our adventures we had together."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Can I see it?"

Gumball said "Sorry. I can't let anyone see this, except for my eyes only." Then the book then levitated out of Gumball's hands like a ghost. Gumball sees this and knows who it was. "Lana, give it back to me." He said to the invisible lizard.

Lana reappeared in front of Gumball's eyes and said "If you want it, you have to get it first." She yelled at Shawn "Keep away Gumball's book!"

She throws it at Shawn. Gumball ran to him, but Shawn throws it at Iris. Gumball charges at Iris, who throws it at Micheal. Gumball then said to him as he was walking to him "Oh, good. At least there's someone who's mature. My book, please."

But then Micheal yelled "Hey, yo! Joseph! Keep away Gumball's book!" He then throws it at Joseph, who throws it at his sister. Then the game of "Keep Away Gumball's book" started. One by one the team members throw Gumball's book in the air and being caught while Gumball goes back and forth trying to get it. Finally the book was grabbed, it wasn't Gumball nor the team members. It was at the hands of Colonel War. He rises an eyebrow "What this I see?"

Lewis spoked "It's Gumball's book, Colonel."

The Colonel flips the pages and saw, in his amazement, that the pages are written on it. Every word. He said with amazement "My, my. You almost filled out the entire book Gumball. Was in it?"

Shawn said "It's about the adventures he had."

"Really?" He turned his attention to Gumball. "Is it ture, son?" Gumball nodded in agreement. He explains "I had that journal with me ever since I was twelve years old. My mom got it for me to express my "feelings" in it, but I turned it into an adventure journal. It has all the adventures I had back when I was the kid and the adventures I had for the past months."

Colonel War said "I'am impressed. It seems we not only have an inventor, but a writer."

Gumball blushed "Oh, come on now."

"No I'am serious, son. You have a real pontenal in this book of yours. Maybe you'll even write a story about us. A menior."

Shawn added "Hey Gumball. If you're decided to write down a menior about us, why don't you add the part of me being deviliy handsome and get the girl that he likes?" He was refering to Jenny, who blushed and giggled at the same time.

Joseph also added "And why don't you add the part where I strangle Shawn by my hands?"

Shawn slide down off the couch, then everybody laughs. Gumball said "Well, I wish I was a writer, if I have to sit in Miss Simian's class, listening to her boring lectures, and failing."

Iris said "Well, you just need to concertrate harder. Focus more, be smart."

The Colonel said "She's right, Gumball. You need to have some smart in you if you want to survive in the real world, other than fighting off criminals."

The team members agreed by their leader. Gumball said "Well, if this could help me become a writer, then I'll do it."

The team smiled at the blue cat. Gumball check on his communicator and sees that it was almost eight. He said "Oh, crap. I need to get going before my mom blows a fuse. See you guys tomorrow."

The team said their goodbye to him. Gumball got his book back from the Colonel who said "Just remembered what I said, Gumball. Focus more and you'll fight more."

Gumball nodded "I will, Colonel. I will."

Gumball then got out of the sceret basement and left the school in such a hurry.

**Awsome, right? Many people were inspired by Elmore's Warriors and quickly joined the team. How awsome is that? I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Please read it and comment it. I'am now sighing off. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: One Grade Changes Everthing.**

**Hey guys! I jut posted a new chapter. It's not long, but here's a quick summary about it. You all know how Gumball is not the smartest in school? Well, in this chapter...Just read it and you'll found out.**

Gumball run as he could to his home. He was like the wind. He ran like a horse. Hell, he runs faster than a horse. Guess all that training Gumball had with Iris made him stronger and faster kinda like his mother. He reaches the doorknob of his house. Gumball opens the door and entered it. He was went upstairs to his room, when a voice spook him.

"Hello Gumball."

Gumball turn his head slowy and faces his mother. She had that look. It wasn't an angry look or a dissapointment look; it was a look that their kids get by their parents when they're late. She had her arms crossed.

Gumball said "Hi, mom."

Nicole asked "Did you know what time is it, Gumball?"

Gumball checked his watch and say "It's about eight o' clock."

Nicole said "No. It's eight o' clock which meant that dinner had already started an hour ago."

Richard pops out from the kitchen and said "Yeah, we started eating without you!" Gumball looked at the kitchen and saw the family was there. They had ate meatloaf as Gumball looked at their dinner plates.

Gumball innocently said "I guess I just lost track of the time that's all."

Darwin comes in and said "Again? Dude, that's like the fourth week!"

Anais asked "Where do you go that make you lose track of the time?"

Gumball said "I was at school."

Nicole asked with a hint of anger in it "You had detention again?!"

Gumball said "Mom, if I had detention again, then the school wound have call you and you been given by these choses. One, is to drive like a manic from work all the way to school, where you would storm into the school bursting in rage and confront me, the principle, and my teacher. Two, is to hold it in your angry until you come home to wait for me, where you will give me the death stare and delivery the punishiment."

The family stood there in amazed with their mouth dropped, including Nicole. Anais said in amazed "Wow."

Nicole said "You know what I was going to do to you?"

Gumball said "Yeah. It's been like this if I get in trouble. Now, here I am, being home and my own mother is accusing me of getting detention like I had done something to the school."

Darwin said "Okay. If you weren't in detention, then what where you doing still at the school?"

Gumball answered "I was at a meeting with my club."

Nicole said "Your club? You found a club?"

Gumball said "Yeah. The Volunteering Club."

Nicole say with an questionable expression "There's a Volunteering Club at the school?"

Gumball continued "Yeah. I been going to there for the past four weeks to help out the community."

Richard asked "Hey, I been meaning to ask. What do you guys do at this club?"

Gumball said with a tone "Dad, it's call "Volunteering Club." We volunteer in homeless shealter and severe soup and give blankets to homeless people. Also sometimes we help out picking trash from the park."

Anais stepped in "Wait. I check in all the clubs at the school. There's no Volunteering Club in here."

The family looked at Gumball with accustion. Nicole felt her anger building up. Gumball quickly lied "That's because our club involes going outdoors. We don't need no club. Our club is in the outside world."

Anais said "That's sound like Mr. Small's talking. Is he teaching?"

Gumball said "No. There's another one that's not from the school. He's the leader."

"What's his name?"

"Oh. Uh, he doesn't have a name, per se, but he likes to be call "Colonel."

Nicole said "A Colonel as your leader? That's sound promising!"

Gumball said "Yeah, well. He's very kind to us. He gives us order and we help out this city."

Nicole said with her voice calm "Oh. Okay. Uh, I'am sorry I accused you."

Gumball shake it off "That's okay."

"Hey. You want to eat? We still got pleany of meatloft. It was a good thing your father didn't eat it all."

Richard said "In my denfese, I was pretty sure Gumball was going to stay all night at the school."

Gumball chuckled "I love to, mom, but I got some studying to do. I'll be up in my room."

The family stopped when he said studying. They said in union "Studying?"

Anais said with an eyebrow rises "Since when did you care so much about your education?"

Gumball turns around and said "Well, I be thinking about what Darwin said to me a month ago."

Darwin, as the native one, said "Yeah. Uh, what did I said?"

Gumball said to Darwin "You said that I need to get my act together. I can't spend all my time not knowing and getting help from my sister. I need to get some book smarts in me in order to survive the real world. Plus I got some advise from the Colonel that I had to focus on my studies. So I'll be in my room, studying."

Gumball went up to his room, leaving the family with questionable thought about him. Nicole said while sitting back to her family "Boy, he sure care about his education."

Darwin said "Well, I glad someone is taking my advise, even it wasn't coming from Anais."

Anais glared at him as Darwin looked at her and said "What?" She rolled her eyes as she was eating.

Gumball was all alone in his room. He close the door behind him, grab a sciene book from his backpack, went to his table, turn on the lamp, and begin studying. With his mind focus on that book, he begins reading, filling the information all around him. He thought about what Darwin had said and the Colonel's advise about getting smarter. Maybe it was time for him to become a bit smart, just a little. Gumball flips the pages, filling in more information in his brain. He continue flipping the pages more and more. His brain was filling in more and more information. As he does, he feels the senation of knowledge flowing through his mind. He continued studying until it was about ten and fall asleep.

Gumball woke up in the morning. He usally sleep in his bed like always, but this time he slept in the table. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw the book still there in front of him. He strech his arms and do the things he usally do in the morning. After that, Gumball left the house, with Darwin and Anais. Both of them sees their brother. Usally they see him in a not cheerful mood when they're going to school. They see them in a cheerful mood when it involes Penny, but it wasn't like that. Gumball was in a cheerful mood.

Darwin asked "You all right, dude?"

Gumball cheerfully said "Yup!"

Anais said "So, how was your studying?" She was like this ever since when Gumball came home late and annoced he was going in his room, studying.

Gumball said "Uh, it's been good. I think I got the knowledge I needed."

Anais felt like this was a dream. All her life her brother was always non-intelligent. He wasn't very good at things, nor with things that involes school. The bus had arrived and take them to school. They went to their classroom. Gumball saw the whole class chatting about Elmore's Warriors. They were chatting about how good they are and how well they're keeping the city safe from crime. The chatting eventually stopped when the dragon entered.

Miss Simian yelled "Class! Sit down!"

The entire class quickly went to their seat and faces her teacher.

Miss Simian said "Class, today we're going to do somethine that doens't involes giving out boring lectures."

The entire class were reviled by that. It didn't last long until she said "Instead, you're taking a pop quiz _about _my boring lectures! Gotcha!"

She laughed manically as the whole class moaned in dissapointment. She took out a stack of paper from her desk and hand them out to everyone. As she was giving it to Gumball, she slamed it on his desk so loud that the classroom shook in shock. She stared at him while grinning her teeth "Another F for you, Watterson!" She went back to his desk in backwards as she was still giving Gumball the death stare. The whole classroom started on their pop quiz. Miss Simian grab a magazine and buried her head on reading it. Most of them were getting nervous about this. Some know about the question, some don't. The smartest kids in E.J.H can do this in about a minute. Darwin was having a hard time too. Guess those people should have listen to Miss Simian's boring lessons. Gumball looked at his test and upon seeing the questions, he knew the answer to them. Gumball grab his pencil and started filling in the answers. He know about it since he was up all night studying. He kept filling in the answers as the knowledge in his brain give him the ability to answer every questions. The students stopped and saw what Gumball doing. They didn't know what they were looking; all they know was that they were going to get in trouble since Gumball always fail every test and Miss Simian take it out on everyone.

Masami leans on Teri in a hush voice "What's he doing?!"

Tobias said in a hush voice "That asshole is going to get all of us in trouble!"

Molly said in a hush voice "Somebody stop him!"

Carman looked at Darwin and said in a hush voice "Darwin! Darwin!"

Darwin turns around and saw Carman. He asked "What?"

Masami demanded "Tell your brother to stop!"

"What?"

"Look at your brother!"

Darwin looked at his brother and was without words of Gumball was doing with his pop quiz. He turn back at the students, who all said "Stop him! He'll get us in trouble!"

Darwin spoke softy on Gumball "Gumball." He didn't respone. "Gumball." He still didn't respone "Gumball." Finally Darwin taps on Gumball's shoulder, who responed "What?"

Darwin said in a hush voice "Dude they want to talk to you." He was pointing at the angry look of students in the back. Gumball looked back and said "What?"

Teri angrylly asked "What the hell are you doing?!"

Gumball, didn't know why was everybody angry at him, said "I'am just answering the test."

Masami said in a angry tone "What you were just doing is getting us in trouble! So stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know damn well!"

"I don't!"

Miss Simian snaps "Class! Be quite or I'll give you all F's for the rest of the school year!"

Gumball ignoire the threaningly looks of his classmates and just answers the questions. The students at the back had their minds thoughted in dark clouds, knowing what they were going to do with Gumball.

Tobias decarled "He's dead!"

Jamie point out "Not before _she's_ kills him first."

Finally, Miss Simian said "Time's up!" The student stopped answering their test. Miss Simian collected the student's test as she was walking each desk. She stopped at Gumball and slowly got his test while giving him the same stare again. But Gumball wasn't scare, he remind calm with his arms crossed. Darwin was felt weird about his brother's behavior, so did the class.

She said to her students "All right. Time to grade you test, and I think I'll start with our very own dumbest student." She was refering to Gumball. Gumball didn't felt hurt or shed a tear. The back of the student had glee in their evil faces when Miss Simian humilates Gumball in front of the whole class.

Miss Simian check Gumball's paper. She laughed at she was seeing this. But as she was, her smile slowly dissapeared, so did her gloating laugh. The class were staring at her behavior. Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw dropped. She said in a quite voice "They're right."

The class didn't heard what she just said. Miss Simian repeated as she rise here voice a bit "They're right." The class gasped in shock for what she had just said. The kids in the back dropped their gloating faces also. At first they didn't believe her; they muttered "What?"

Finally, Miss Simian spoke in a clear voice "They're right." Her stack of papers dropped on the floor. She stumble backwards and get down on the floor, where she craddles like a baby and speaking nonscene. The whole students goes to here and looked at their teacher. She mutters "They're right. They're. They're." One of the Eggheads saw Gumball's paper on the floor and check it, since he was one of the smartest students in school. He looked at it with the paper buried in his face and slowly lost eye contact on the paper. He said in shocked "These answers are right." The entire classroom gasped even more and looked at the blue cat. Darwin was also looking at him, while Gumball just said "Anyone up for twenty questions?"

After that, Principle Brown came into the door and saw what had happened to his girlfriend. He suspects Gumball was behind this and asked him to his office. At his office, Brown had called in the Watterson family after school was over. Miss Simian had regained conscience and told them what happened at class. The family were lost without words. They looked at their son, who was facing the principle. Principle Brown and Miss Simian suspect him of cheating, but Gumball denied it, not after he was trying to cheat by coping the answers all over Darwin's body, which stated by him that they though they were going to get away with it. Miss Simian didn't believe him, which resulted his mother an argument between her and the aging baboon. Miss Simian declared that Gumball should take the test again, but this time with different questions. So Gumball was given the test and he answered all of it. Miss Simian and Principle Brown both looked at it. They were lost without words when they find out the answers were correct, so did the family. They asked them to leave. The Watterson family akwardly leave the school. As they were driving, they were still puzzling over what happened. They didn't say much to Gumball, except for Nicole. She give Gumball a thousand hugs for what happened to Miss Simian. Above all, they were proud of him. Gumball stood there in his room, recalling the events had happened. The test. The stare given by his teacher and his classmates. The reaction to his test. He felt great about himself. He was starting to like this. First it was the superhero thing, then the team, and now the knowledge he didn't know he had. So it went on everyday.

Gumball went to school everyday. He focus on his teacher's lectures and he was given by a question by her. He answers it and always gets it right. Miss Simian dies a little bit inside. He was luaghing on the outside seeing her reaction. And it wasn't just her, it was the students. They didn't know if this was a dream, all they know was that this was actually happening. This wasn't a dream. It was the real. Gumball changes his whole dumb self and turn himself into a new Gumball Watterson. Gumball went to the members of Elmore's Warriors about what happened at their hideout. He describe the reaction of his teacher and his students. They erupted in a laugh. He was walking down the hallway, while the whole students looked at him, still stunned about what has happening to Gumball. Gumball felt great about this. He felt like the whole school was envied to him, but he didn't care. All that he knew was that he change himself from this clumisy kid that everyone always see in him into a new Gumball Watterson.

**What do you think? Gumball's smartest shock the whole school, including his family. Find out what happens in the next chapter, but first I have an annocement to make. For the past four weeks I had work on this story whenever I had some free time after I got back from college. I had decided to take a break from this because I have a test on Friday and have to get a vaccine. So yeah I'll be taken a break, but don't worry I'll be posting new chapters. I have about a week off from college, so everyday I'll be posting new chapters. This will give you time of reading my story and posting comments about it. See you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Changes.**

**Hey guys. You remember last chapter when I say that I'am going to take a break because I have a test of Friday and then a vaccine? Well, change of plans. They letting us taking the test home for the holidays, but i still have the vaccine on Friday. So I'am posting this chapter. Enjoy**

Another morning came up for the Watterson family. They were enjoying breakfast until Nicole notice something was wrong. Something was missing. She check to see the whole family, and thats when she saw one empty chair. She said "Where's Gumball?"

Darwin said "Probably in our room."

Nicole said "Is he still asleep?"

Darwin said "Nah. He's up. He just lock himself in his room. Said it was a private moment for him."

Anais said while eating "You know it's like this everyday. Gumball is always in his room, and we wait for him to come out of there every five minutes. I wonder what's he doing up there."

Nicole said "I'am worried about him. I mean, these changes in him. First he comes late for dinner. Then he spents his time in his room, studying, and at school, he's doing better. He said that he got advise from his club. Looks like that advise finally talk him some sence."

Richard said "I remembered that Gumball came home one day and give us a report card. We didn't believe what we were seeing."

The family remembered that. Gumball came back from school and shows his family his report card, so did Darwin and Anais. Anais was first, all A's, as always. Darwin grade's had a few A's, but with B's. And as for Gumball...The family were shock to see his grades. Streagth A's and B's on his report card.

Richard said "I still can't believe that Gumball has perfect grades."

Darwin said "I never know that he had a brain in there this whole time. Oh, and guess what? People at school were shocked by this surprise, Miss Simian's spirit was destroyed and everyone wants Gumball's help on their homework."

Nicole say "No kidding."

Anais said "Well, now he'll see what is like to help them, like he asked for my help."

Richard said "Hey, since when was the last time Gumball asked Anais for help?"

The family tried to think about the last time Gumball asked his sister's help on his homework. In the end there was nothing. Nicole said "Huh. I guess never."

Anais said "You know, I was pretty shock that Gumball came home and got perfect grades on his report card. Who knew he was smart?"

Darwin smugly said "You jealous?"

Anais answered "No! I'am just glad he's doing well. It's just..."

Nicole asked her daughter "Just what, honey?"

Anais quickly changes the subject "Hey, I wonder what's taking Gumball in his room."

Darwin repeated "Like I said. He said it was a _private_ moment for him."

Richard then had a thought and chuckled to himself as he shakes his head. The family looked at him with curosity. Nicole asked "What you laughing at, Richard?"

Richard chuckled "Oh, I just had a thought. You know the reason why Gumball is always up there in his room?"

Nicole rises an eyebrow ""Yeah?"

Richard said "Well...You know the kind of thing us guys get when we're _alone. _And we go _In our room."_

Nicole then caught up of what her husband meant and blushed. Darwin and Anais laughs very quiet.

Nicole said while blushing "Well, no wonder he's been preoccupate in his room. Maybe I'll go check up on him to make sure he's alright." Nicole was about to get up, but Richard stopped her "Now, Nicole. You can't just brust in the doors while he's doing you know what. Let him handle his own problems."

"Let him handle who's problems?"

The family turns around and sees Gumball in his clothes. What they don't know what that he was wearing his Warrior Cat suit underneath it. He goes to the kitchen and took out an apple. He begin eating it.

Nicole slowly said to his family "Don't tell Gumball about what happened on his room. It's his business." The family argreed by this.

Gumball said to them and said "What you guys whispering about?"

Nicole lied "Oh, We were just whispering...about...this breakfest! It so delicious that we whisper it in secretly. Right _everybody?" _She turns to his family, who didn't respone to her lying. She knee Richard on the leg and Richard yelped "Yes! That's what we're doing! Whispering at breakfest!" Nicole then knees both Darwin and Anais who said "Oh yeah. That's what were doing!"

Gumball then notice that his family was acting strange. Darwin was tying to hold back his laugh. Richard looked at his son and sees what a man he had become. Anais still didn't know what was happening. Nicole was trying to clear her thought that his son was doing up there.

Richard said "_Soooo, _how is everything while you're in your room?"

Gumball said while eating his apple "You know, same old, same old."

Both Anais's and Darwin's face was slowly turning red as they was trying to hold back his laugher.

Nicole asked "And are you _sure_ you didn't have any problems up there?"

Gumball answered with his eyebrow rises in curosity "Nope. I just handle it like always."

Anais's and Darwin's face were both bright red. Darwin bangs his fins on the table, while Anais holds her ears down. Nicole was started to laugh a little, but holds it in.

"Except for one time, but I manage to pull it through."

Darwin and Anais then let out an obnoxious laughing and Darwin falls down of the floor. Gumball felt weird of why his silblings were laughing.

Darwin said while laughing uncontroably "I'am sorry! I can't... I can't stop!" Gumball then said "All right. What's going on here?" Darwin stopped laughing and started hyperventaling. Anais stopped and begins to giggled. Nicole started blushing again. Richard said "Look son. There's nothing to feel embrassed about. I was had the same thing once."

Gumball said "You do?"

The family turned to Richard with a "Say What?" look. Each of them said "You did?" to him.

Darwin said "You did?"

Anais said "You did?"

Nicole said with her eyebrow rises "You did?"

Richard continued "Of course! Back then I was having major problems with my body. But then I notice that these changes in me were part of life. These hermones are part of everyone, that's what my mom said."

Gumball was feeling uneasy about this "Uh, where are you going with this, dad?"

Nicole was covering both Darwin and Anais's ears and said as her teeth grin "Richard, I don't think now is not the time to tell him."

Richard said to his wife "Hey, can a dad just tell his son about the joys of what went on in his room?"

Darwin and Anais laughed again, while Nicole blushed once again "Richard!"

Richard shrugly said "What?"

Gumball demanded "What's going on here?"

The family was akwardly looked at different directions trying to aviod eye contact on Gumball. He called out "Guys? Uh, guys? Hello? Gumball here and he's talking here."

The akward silence was erupted over a minute. After that, Richard broke the sounds of sileace "All right. I'll say it. Gumball we know what you been doing."

Gumball almost choke on his apple and nervously said "Y-You do?"

Richard answered "Yes."

Gumball thoughed _Oh no! They know about my double life! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!"_

Richard continued "It's okay you don't have to explain it to us. It's your business."

Gumball stopped when his dad heard that. He was surprise that it wasn't his mom. Everytime he do something bad, his mother might said something in her defense. What's even more surprise was that his dad was giving him advise. It was a good thing they didn't grounded him about begin a superhero. He went along with it "Oh. Well...That's great."

"Yeah. I mean. It's okay. It's a natrual thing."

Gumball agreeded "Yeah. A natural thing."

"It's just a way of life, you know."

"Yeah. A way of life."

"I mean, it's okay to be in your room and explore the parts of your body."

"Yeah. Explore the parts of you bo- Wait a minute. What?"

Richard said "You don't have to explain it to us. It's your thing."

Gumball asked with an eyebrow rise "What do you mean "my thing?"

Gumball looked at his family, who were akwardly of saying this, including Nicole. She was embrassed of explain this in front of her son. So she said "Gumball, we know what you been doing in your room."

Gumball said "What? Doesn't everybody put on their clothes in their room?"

They stopped when Gumball heard that. Nicole confusely said "Wait, what? That's what you been doing up there?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. I been doing it everyday. Except one time I mistakly put my pants in my shirt because I was tired. What did you guys think I was doing up there?"

The family felt embrassed by this. Darwin and Anais resume back to laughing, but Nicole shot them with glare looks at them, stopping them. Gumball said "What?" Richard quickly grab the remote and said "Hey look! The news is on!" He turn on the news. Gumball's question was stopped when he looked at the news and something that caught his eye.

The news woman said "_Election day has come to an end. The people of Elmore had spoken. Local candiate Harold Wilson had won a seat as City Coucilman in City Hall."_

Gumball said to his family "Hey guys! Tobias's dad won the election!"

The family pans over to the living room and saw the news. The news woman continued "_...Here's a statement given by the new City Coucilman, joined by his wife and family."_

The camara pans over to the Wilson's family. Tobias's dad was silghly pround of himself. His wife was filled with joy, so did Tobias. Racheal was a bit happy, but not 100 percentage happy. The news woman goes over to Mr. Wilson and said "_Mr. Wilson, What do you plan to do with this city now you had won a seat in City Hall?"_

Harold stated "_Well, as the new City Coucilman in Elmore, I vowed to do to what ever it takes to keep this city under control."_

The news woman questioned "_And what about Elmore's Warriors? Are they the ones keeping the things under control?"_

Harold said "_Yes. And I respected everything that they do. The way they handle things. Busting up operations and letting the police do the rest. I have no problems with it."_

Then Mrs. Wilson steps in and said "_Uh, what my husband is trying to say is that now he's has a seat in City Hall, he'll do whatever it takes to bring them down. They are criminals who are taking the law in their own hands and they should be punished."_

The news woman objects "_But they're doing great in this city. Crime has gone down. Houses had been rebuiled. Charity orgainizations has risen. Not mention people are joining them to make a difference."_

"_That's the problem. If people are doing that, then what about the children? You think they set an example for them? Dressing up in Halloween costumes and go out into the night to fight crime by saying it's all right? Soon more and more people will join up and be like criminals. If they start to act like criminals, they should be put away like criminals. Mark my words, you'll see."_

The news woman questioned "_But what if you're wrong?"_

Mrs. Wilson leans in on the carama and said in a stern voice "_I'am...never...wrong."_

Gumball was freak out by that and turn off the t.v. His whole family was also freak out by this. He said "Man, that was scary."

Anais said "I can't believe that Tobias's mom will say something so crude to Elmore's Warriors."

Richard said "Yeah. She really was a major bitch."

Nicole snapped "Richard!"

Darwin snapped "Dad!"

Richard said "What? It's true!"

Nicole was still angryed by that, but then calm down "Yeah. You're right. She really was a major bitch back at high school."

Gumball and Anais agreed by that, excapt for Darwin, who was shocked by this.

Darwin cried "Hey! That happens to be my girlfriend's mother!"

Gumball said "Dude, no offense, but your girlfriend's mother is a control freak, trying to meddle in other people's life."

"I don't care! Rachel's my girlfriends and that happens to be her mother!"

Anais said "I still can't believe that he won a seat. Who knew that someone who doesn't know a thing about politics like Tobias' dad could win a seat in City Hall."

Gumball point out "Looks like the Wilson's family are now the weathest and powerful family in Elmore. Things are getting worse in Elmore, but things are getting better for them. Come on guys. We're going to be late for school."

The Watterson's siblings grab their things and walk out of the house. They traveled to school as the start having a conversation.

Gumball said "It's just another day for us, man. We go to school, we get another boring lecture from Miss Simian and we don't listen to it, and in the end we go home after school, go to bed and it's starts all over again."

Darwin point out "Yeah. Except you're doing good at class."

"Yeah."

Anais stepped in "Hey, Gumball. I been meaning to ask."

Gumball said "Sure. Anything, sis."

Anais asked "How come you don't ask me to help you out with your homework?"

Gumball answered "Well, I just wanted to do things by myself. I can't spent my time asking your help and everytime I do, you get bouther by me."

"Really? I get bother by you?"

Gumball nodded in agreement. Anais think back at the time where she helped with Gumball's homeworks. Everytime she does, she expresses an bit of irriated by him for helping him. She said "Wow. I never knew. I'am sorry."

Gumball said "Don't sweat it, and besides you don't have to help me anymore now I can do my homework by myself. Isn't that great?"

Anais pretends to be happy for his brother. She forces a smile "Yeah. Great." Gumball point at the bus, which was already there. He entered the bus as he ran. Darwin notice his sister's mood and asked "You all right, Anais?"

Anais lied "I'am fine, Darwin. Just fine."

As they both entered the bus, what Darwin didn't know was that something was bothering about Anais. First his mother was worried about him. Now his sister. Anais thoughted about what Gumball said just now. She was glad that Gumball can do better on his homework. She should be happy, but, strangly, she didn't. Why couldn't she be happy for Gumball? That was bothering Anais.

After the bus dropped them off and the kids went to their seperate classroom, Gumball and Darwin sat down in their chair. Penny was talking to her friends when they came in.

Masami said "Oh, look, Penny. You're boyfriend is here."

The friends giggled in respone, leaving Penny to said "Oh, stop."

Carman said "You know there's something different about Gumball."

Penny asked "What do you mean?"

Carman asnwered "Well, ever since he passed that pop quiz, he's been getting good grades in Miss Simian's class."

Lesile added "And speaking of Miss Simian, I heard she hasn't been herself since what happened."

Thier coversation ended when Miss Simian came in. She could be filling with rage and hating everybody like she hates Gumball. But ever since Gumball passed the pop quiz and doing well in her class, she been dealing controling her rage and scream, and sometimes she swears. A lot. Miss Simian was carrying a stack of papers and carelessly throw it at her desk. She said "All right, you stupid morons. Let's begin with another goddamned lesson. If you fuck brains decides to take notes, go right ahead, you bunch of retards."

The classroom stood there in silence. They were stunned to see her using swear words. It's been like this since what happened. Gumball felt undifferent by this. _Who knew she can swear? _Thoughted Gumball.

Miss Simian grabs her chalk and wrote down as she explained "All right. We'll begin with the goddamn Evolution. First this theory was thought of by some smart-ass who calms to be a scieatist. This theory was used to explain stupid people like all of you of where they come from. First they were fish, then the fish walk up on land as it grow legs, which proves impossible for every fishes" Darwin was about to say something about that, until Gumball slap his mouth close with his hand to stop him. "Then as it walk it becomes some sort of weird man fish and start screwing with its own kind until they had a retarded baby. Then the retarted baby grows as it walk and starts turning into a freakish monkey then it grows up to become what we are today." She faces her students and sarcasilly said "So congrations. You're the offspring of retarted babys fish slash monkey people."

The students felt this as an akward moment. She then spotted something on Gumball's desk. She called out "Watterson!" Gumball looked at her. "What are you doing?" She said as she slowly walk to him.

Gumball said "Just writing some notes down." He was right. Underneath his eyes were papers with words and details on Miss Simian's lecture.

Miss Simian said "Oh, really? And why do you write notes Watterson?" She was still walking on him slowly.

Gumball said "To learn. That's what I'am here for. To learn."

Miss Simian begin to chuckle and mocklingly said "To learn." She continued to laugh. "Old Watterson here is writing notes because he wants to learn." She said to everyone. "You heard that, everyone? He wants to learn." The classroom didn't know if they want to laugh at this. The teacher kept laughing until she slams both of her hands on the table, scaring everyone, except for Gumball.

Miss Simian said in a low voice "Why bother writing notes, loser?! You already defeated me in my own game! It's not like you can't continuing this forever!" She grinned eviliy at the blue cat. Everybody was staring at their teacher who giving Gumball the death stare. Penny was worried about Gumball, so did Darwin. What surprises everyone that Gumball wasn't scare; he reminded it being calm and cool. He then said the shocks everyone "Actually, I can. As long as I keep studying, you will never bring me down. You can throw insults and impossible questions all you want, but you will never bring me down."

The entire class gasped at that. The blue cat that they knew was standing up to the teacher. The teacher's eyes widen in shock. She wanted to throw insults on him, but he'll just take. Not even an impossible question can even bring him down to his knees. So she just walk backwards while staring him and continue with her lesson.

Lunch soon came. Gumball and Darwin entered the cafeteria and waited in line. Darwin still coundn't believe what just happen back at the classroom. He said "I still can't believe that Miss Simian will do that to you, and you just stood there and took it."

Gumball said "Yeah. I guess old Father Time had finally caught up with her and her remarks."

Darwin asked "Does it hurt?"

Gumball shake it off "Nah. Not a bit."

Both of the brothers got their lunch. Gumball asked to his brother "So, off to the same seat again?"

Darwin said "Uh, actually, I kinda want to spend some time with Rachel. _Alone. _The two of us."

Gumball knew what he was saying "Oh. Okay. I understand. You want to be alone with your girlfriend. I appreaciated that."

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah, and besides I'am metting with my club members after I'am done. So see ya."

Darwin then walked to his girlfriend right. Gumball was now all alone, with no seat to find. He wanted to find a seat. Now where should he sit?He looked from seat to seat; all the seats were fulled, except for one. He looked over to a seat where Penny and her friends are. Gumball thoughted "_Oh, well? There's no more seats. What harm can it do?" _So Gumball took a deep breath and walked to his crush is seating, so did her friends. None of the students didn't even see him walking to the girl's table. It was a good thing Tobias wasn't here; he was too busying at home, celebrating his father winning his election. Without Tobias around, his gang didn't felt like terroizing Gumball or everyone. This was a lucky day for him. Finally, he made it as he was putting his tray down and said the only words he could find in a smooth voice "Hello, ladies."

None of the girls couldn't breathe as the guy they know is sitting with them. They all had looks of suspious, confuse, and a bit angry. The only one that didn't felt the same way as the other girls is Penny. She said in a stunned voice "Hi...Gumball."

Gumball said in a not nervous voice "Hi, Penny." He sat down as he begin eating his burger. He notice the girls were still staring at him, so he broke the sounds of silence "What's happening, guys?"

Masami angrily asked "What are you doing here, Watterson?"

Gumball said "I'am just seating here, eating my burger."

"No seriously, what _are _you doing here?"

Gumball jokilly said "All right. I'am came here to confess. I was the one who kidnapped the Lindbergh's baby."

Masami was brusting in rage "You still haven't answer my question."

Gumball inocenntly said "What? Can a guy sit here, eat his buger, while sitting next to my love?" Penny blushed as he said the end of the word of the sentence.

Masami said in a stern tone "_My Question."_

Gumball give up "All right. The reason why I'am sitting here because Darwin wants to be alone with his girlfriend. So I decided to find somewhere else to sit. There was none, except for one. So here I am."

The girls felt weird and awkward seeing Gumball sitting in their table. Masami was still angry at him that thunder was booming all around her "You _can't _see here. This is the girl's table."

Gumball said "Don't worry, I'll be out of your heads in a few minutes. I'am meeting with my club members after this."

Penny said "Your club members?"

Gumball said "Oh, didn't I tell you, Penny? I'am in a club now."

Penny shakes her head "You didn't tell me that, except when Teri told us that you _were _in a club."

"Really?"

Penny asked "So, what club are you in, Gumball?"

Masami guessed "The Loser's Club, maybe?"

The girls giggled in respone, except for Penny, who scoled at them. Gumball said, not a sight of anger in him, "No. I'am in a club that dicated their lives to help people in their time of need. We help them, we severe them food, we give them what they don't have, kinda like that."

Penny said "So, it's Volunteering?"

"Yeah."

Carman said "I didn't know we had a Volunteering Club in here."

Penny said "Neather did I."

Masami said "What a waste of time. Helping people and giving them your possiesions. This is why they're not rich."

Gumball felt angry in her. Rich people like Tobias and Masami makes him sick. They don't care about what is happenning to this city; all they care about was their wealth. He wanted to hit her, but can't. Not because she was a girl, but because everybody will think he's a woman beating and Penny will loss her respect to him. So he said "You know Masami, I think twice of changing that tone."

The girls gasped in shock. Masami grew furious and demanded "What?"

Gumball said without a thought "I meant, that you should change your attitude about this city."

Masami said "And why would I do that?"

"You should look out your window more often and see what is happening out there in Elmore."

"Yeah, there are people in the streets. What about it?"

"Well, if you change your attitude and do something to make a difference, maybe you could become a good person."

The rest of the girls were stunned by this. Penny was shock also. Masami said "Who the hell do you to tell me to change me attitude?"

Gumball said "Hey, don't take my word for it. That was the Colonel say."

Penny said "The Colonel?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of our club, but he likes to be call "Colonel. He give us advise and tells us of how the world is turning out."

Masami said "He sound like a hippie to me."

Gumball snapped "Hey, you watch your mouth about the Colonel. He's awesome."

"Well, he sounds like a loser, so are you, Watterson."

"Hey! You don't speak that way to the Colonel!"

Gumball didn't say that, but recognizes that voice. He turned and sees his club members also known as Elmore's Warriors. They looked different without their cosutmes on. They are wearing regular school clothes like teens. The girls didn't know who they were.

Masami said to the group "Who the hell are you?"

Gumball faces them and said "Ladies, meet my club members. Club members, meet the girls."

Shawn steps in front of Masami and said "What you say about the Colonel again?"

Masami said "Get the hell away from me, before I zapped you in the balls!"

Gumball put his hand on his sholders and said "Easy, Shawn. She's not worth it."

The girls recongizes one of the club members, Iris. Iris spotted Penny and greeted "Hey Penny."

Penny said "Iris? You're part of the club?"

Iris said "Yeah. I been doing my share of the community ever since I join in."

Penny looked at Gumball "Gumball, you didn't tell me that Iris was in the club." Gumball felt a bit of embrassament. The rest of the girls were "oooing" and giggls showly.

Iris said "Yeah. Gumball's been doing a great job helping the community." The rest of the members agreed by that.

Lewis said "The Colonel has been proud of him. What would we do without him?"

Gumball said "I might be in a lame club that nobody wants me in." He then got up from his seat and said "Well, I'am off now. I'll see you ladies at school. Bye Penny." He got up then leave with his group.

Shawn said " Oh. _That's _Penny. Hey, you're right, Gumball. She is hot."

Gumball blushed "Shawn!" Penny blushed by that.

After that day at school, Gumball and his silblings went home by the bus. As they did, the radio was on. It said that it was talking about a hero by the name of Fist Punch, who had taken a criminal armed with a gun at a shopping building. He is now join in with Elmore's Warriors. Soon more and more people were willing to make a difference and joining Elmore's Warriors. Soon they come home and found out that their mom was already home. As they came in, they heard their mom and dad arguing. They came to see what was going on and find out that their dad was still wearing his old Cottaintail Cavalier. He notice that his kids were home.

Richard greeted "Hi kids! How was school?"

Anais asked "Um, What's going on here?"

Richard said "I just found my cape!"

Darwin said "Didn't mom got rid of that a few years ago?"

Richard said "Yeah, but I found it. It was underneath our bed this whole time. Now, I'am ready!"

"Ready for what?"

The kids turn their attention to their mother. Nicole sighted "Your father found his cape and he wants to fight crime."

The kids said in union "What?"

Richard nodded "Yeah! I'am going to join Elmore's Warriors and fight crime! Finally, there's a real superhero team right here in Elmore and I want in!"

Gumball said "Uh, dad? How are you going to do that? I mean, no offense, you need a suit. You have a cape, but you still need a suit. Plus a weapon to protect yourself."

Richard put his finger on his mouth and go "Mmm." Then he had an idea. "Wait here!" He quickly went upstairs and there was a stuff being knock over in his and Nicole's room. He called out "Guys! Wait till you see me! Close your eyes!"

Everyone closes their eyes. Richard came down the stairs as the sound of his footsteps in every steps. He said "All right, guys! Open your eyes!"

The family opened their eyes and they were in shock to see that Richard in a black leather suit with a cape on and a domino mask. Richard said "What you guys think, huh?"

Nicole said "Richard, what the hell are you wear-Wait, where you get that black leather suit?"

Richard answered "In the garbage. Can you believe nobody wanted this?"

Anais asked "Dad, what are you wearing?"

"This is my hero suit. I'am a magician. And here." He give the family a piece of paper. Nicole said "What is this?"

Richard said "It's a list of hero names for me"

Darwinl said "Dad, You can't go out there dressed like that."

"Why not?"

"Okay. Dad, no offense, but your suit is like kinda gay."

Richard say "What?! No, it's not!"

Anais said "Dad, you look like someone who walks in a gay bar."

Gumball chuckled by that. Nicole said "And I'am not sure about these names, Richard. "Warrior Magician. Magician Rabbit. Magical Rabbatis. What is that?"

Richard said "Well, what's wrong with it?"

Nicole said "You can't call yourself with these rediclous names."

Gumball said "Yeah. And beside it's got to be active. A name that make scent to everyone and yourself. So, let's see you're a magician and you a bunny." He thought of a name. "Okay. I got one. How about...The Magician Bunny?"

Richard thought of the name as the sound came out of Gumball. He excaimed "I love this! Look out world! Here comes The Magician Bunny! Now all I knew is a weapon. How about one of those things that magician have underneath their sleves and shoot fire out of it?" He turn to Anais "Can you build me one for your dad?"

Anais said "Sorry dad. I can't. Mom won't let me near the tool box."

Richard turn to Nicole "Aw, come on, Nicole!"

Nicole said "Nope. We're not disccusing this, Richard!"

Richard said "Fine! I don't need a weapon to fight crime! I can handle this myself!" He then went out the door, then came back a few seconds later, "But first, I need my nap!" as he came up the stairs.

As the family go their seperate ways, Gumball thoughed _So Dad wants to join Elmore's Warriors. Maybe I can build one for him. You know it be great to have him. We'll fight side by side like a father and son duo. Too bad I have to keep this secret from him. It's too bad he wouldn't have been a great hero."_

**You want you think? I know it's long and boring, but you can see that Gumball is changing because he's been with Elmore's Warriors for so long. Please read and comment it. Now I'am going to take a break from this and I'll be posting new chapters. It's almost time to see who's going to be the villian in this story. It's a surprise. You just going to have to wait.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rise of the Reaper**

**Hey guys. Change of plans again. Turns out I'am getting my vaccine at Monday. I had just posted the new chapter of it. Now some of you are wondering that who's going to be the villain in my story. I thought about it and I just found my the guy who will play the main villain. As you read this, you're going to know who it is. Enjoy.**

In the early morning of another day in the Wilson's house. Tobias open his at the sound of the alarm. He should probably turn the alarm off, but mutters "Nah. I don't feel like it." He closes his eyes and fall right back to sleep. The alarm was so loud that it echo all around the house. The sound make Rachel get her pillow and puts in under her head to not hear it, but it wasn't working. The alarming sound kept on getting louder and louder until Rachel had enough. She gets up from her bed, stormed out of the room and into Tobias' room. She sees him still in bed, with the alarm on.

Rachel goes to him and yelled "Tobias! Tobias, shut it off!"

Tobias lazily waves his arm on her while saying "Mem!" Rachel was getting angry. "All right." She said "If you don't shut it off, I'am going to..." She looked around for something that she could take from her brother. None of them didn't do go. The last time Rachel went to his room and took something from him, Tobias got another one. It's like he was always one step ahead of her. She then takes a pillow underneath Tobias's sleepy head. She was grossed out when it was cover in drool.

Rachel said to herself "Eww! How can you drool that much?!" She looked at Tobias and gloated "Hey, Tobias! I got your pillow. Now what you going to do?"

Then Tobias took out another pillow underneath his bed and put it under his head, while he was sleeping. Rachel was shocked by this. Tobias lazily rises the middle finger to her sister while saying "Ha...Ha!"

Rachel dropped the drool pillow on the floor in angry. The alarm was still came on going. Rachel yelled at his sleepy brother "How can you sleep through that?!" Tobias snores loudily at her question. Rachel crosses his arms while looking at him. She then had an idea. Rachel went out of his bedroom.

Tobias smiled in victory while sleeping. He mutters "Show her who's boss." Then a gash of water rained down on his parade. Tobias woked up in alarm. His bed was wet, so was him and his pajamas. Tobias saw standing Rachel in a smug face. She was holding a pitcher in her hands. Tobias inspected it, the pitcher was a bit wet inside of in. Rachel said "_Now_ are you going to turn it off?"

Tobias angrily punches his alarm clock off with his strong and wet hand. Rachel closes her eyes and said "Good." She then leaves the bedroom.

Tobias got up from his bed and closes the door. Tobias took off his wet pajamas. He goes to his cabinet and inside were filled headbands. Tobias said "Now let's see what I'am going to wear." He looked around the headbands and got a few. He inspects it by smelling it.

He sniff one and said "Too used." He throws it from his back. He sniff one again and said "_Really _used." Right before he throws it. He sniffed a third set and became grossed out when he said "This one is _way _used." He then throws it. He sniffed the last set on his hand and said "This one is _just _right." Tobias put on his headbands from his rainbow head and hands. He then got his red shoe underneath his bed. He then went out from his room. Tobias goes downstairs and sees his whole family are eating breakfast. He entered the kitchen, where he greeted his chicken bulter, Jeeves.

He said in a british accent "Morning, Master Wilson."

Tobias greeted back "Morning Jeeves."

He sat with his family. They were having a breakfast that wasn't like regular breakfast. In the center of the desk, there were a tray of waffles, pancakes, eggs, oatmeal, sausages, bacons, and breakfast sandwitches. It was like breakfast buffet from a restraunt. Tobias grab himself a full plate. The Wilson's family were eating like kings and queens in a castle.

Mrs. Wilson asked "Say what this I heard about this annoying sound in the morning?"

Rachel looked at Tobias, who open his mouth, revealing mash up food of sausage and bacon and close it.

Tobias said to his dad "So, dad, are you excited about your first day as City Councilman?"

Mr. Wilson said while playing with his food without a tone "Mmm." Mrs. Wilson then knee him underneath the table, Mr. Wilson yelp a bit and lied "Oh, yeah. I'am ready."

Tobias said "Well, dad. Let me the first to said good luck. Let the people know that a Wilson is now part of this city's politics. Let them know that you care about the people of Elmore. Let them know-."

Mr. Wilson interrupts "Forget it, Tobias. I'am not giving you special treatment just because I'am on the member of City Hall."

Tobias whined "Oh, come on! Well, can you get me off school?"

"No."

"But you're a City Councilman, for god sake! Why do I still have to go to school? There's nothing we can used in the real world with the things they teach us. You only got to be City Councilman because mom force you to become one and she wasted money for these crappy posters and butttons."

"Hey, you watch your language, ass kisser!"

Mrs. Wilson snapped "Don't call your son an ass kisser, ass mucher!"

Mr. Wilson said while his mouth fill "Hey!" He chew and shallow his food. "We don't need none of that." He faces his son. "The answers no, Tobias. Deal with it. Now up eat and be ready for the bus."

Tobias didn't feel like eating. He lost his breakfast. He crosses his arms and did a scowl face to his father. He thought that he was going to be treated more differently now that his dad is a member of the City Council, but he wasn't. After eating, Tobias and Rachel went up to their rooms and got their things and head out the door, where the bus stood out. They both got in and as they got in, the bus moved forward. Tobias and Rachel find their seat; Rachel to the front and Tobias to the back, where he meet up with his gang. He greeted "Hey, guys. What's up?"

The gang greeted him back. Tobias sat right next to Banana Joe. Joe notice his leader's scowling face. Joe said "You all right, man?"

Tobias answered in a scowling tone "Yeah. I'am fine. My old man's on the City Council, right?"

Joe nodded "Yeah."

Anton remembered "Oh hey. That reminds me. Congratulation on your dad winning the election."

Jamie said "Yeah, with your powers to make your dad do anything he wants, we can't be untouch. So, what's the problem, man. You should be happy."

Tobias said "Yeah, well. As it turns out my dad is not going to give me any special treatment."

Jamie said "What?"

Anton asked "But we're still going to get speical treatment, right?"

Jamie snapped at Anton "No, you moron! It means nobody is going to get speical treatment. You! Us! Him! Nobody!"

Tobias said "You know, I thought having my dad in the City Council were going to makes us rule this school without any trouble, but I guess I was wrong." He turn to his gang. "So what did you guys do yesterday while I was gone?"

Right before they said anything, the bus stopped on the Watterson's silblings. The kids got up in the bus and go to their seats. Tobias was seeing Gumball from the front. He glared at him "So, did Watterson give you guys trouble?"

Jamie answered "Him? Trouble? Nah. We know we couldn't cause trouble without your leadership."

Tina took a turn "And beside you should have seen him what happened at class yesterday."

Tobias grinned "Did he say a stupid answer in class? Did he cried? I should have seen him cry."

Tina answered "No. Miss Simian was giving out a lecture and she saw Gumball taking notes for it. Miss Simian give him the death stare while we all looked at them, but Gumball wasn't afraid. He just stood there and took it."

Tobias's eyes widen "What? _Him?"_

"It's been like this since he's been getting good grades at school. He completely destroy her!"

"No kidding." Said Tobias. He keep on looking on Gumball. "How does he do it? What happened while I wasn't there?"

Jamie explains "Gumball walk up to Penny and sat at the girl's table. Then there was a argurment between him and Masami. After that, these people showed up and said to be in Gumball's club."

Tobias asked "That dork has a club?"

"It's call The Volunteering Club. He said that these people are members of it, so was Iris."

"She's part of the club?"

"Yeah." Stated Jamie. "I bet that's the reason why he's been getting good grades and why he kick your ass in the halls and at dodgeball."

Tobias was listening to what Jamie was saying while staring at Gumball. He declared "I think it's time to teach Watterson a few lessons."

His gang chuckled with their leader as they all stared at the blue cat. The bus had made it to school, everybody got off of the bus. They entered the building and go to their classroom. Miss Simian enters the room and started with the lesson. Everybody didn't bother listening to another one of her boring lectures. They were doing other than listening to it. The only ones that listen to it were Gumball, Darwin and the smart students. Unknown to Gumball, Tobias and his gang looked at the blue cat as he was taking notes of the lesson.

Jamie said "Look at him. Probably writing down his last words on it."

Anton said "Who does that guy think he is calming to be smart? If I were you, Tobias, I beat his ass."

Tobias said "Later, Joe. After this, I'll end him. But for right now, let's keep staring at him." The whole gang kept staring at him througout the whole class. By then, lunch arrived. Gumball was eating pasta with Rachel and Darwin. Soon Penny joined in. She usally sit in the girl's table like always, but today, she decided to join them.

Gumball said to Darwin "So, how was your talk with Rachel?"

Darwin answered "It was good."

"What did you talk about?"

"A man never reveals his lips of talking about his girlfriend."

Gumball rolled his eyes. Penny looked at Gumball "So, Gumball, how are things in your club?"

Gumball answered while eating "It's been great. Last week we give blood to the Red Cross."

Penny asked "Does it hurt?"

Gumball answered "Nah. It was a simple neddle on the veins. It didn't hurt much. And besides, I took it like a man."

Darwin said "Yeah. Just like that one time you almost cried when you're getting a vaccine and you "took it like a man"." Darwin and Rachel giggled. So did Penny.

Gumball stuttered "T-That's not true. I did not cried that day."

Darwin made a smug look " Oh, really? Does this look familiar?" He then did a whining voice. "Wah! Wha! Wha! I don't wanna get a shot! Mommy, it's going to hurt! Wha!" Rachel and Penny laughed at that.

Gumball blushed "I was crying man tears!. They were man tears!"

Darwin still having a smug look "Was it before or after you started crying about the shot?"

They all laugh at that. Gumball was feeling angry, but he went along with it and laugh. The three friends all laugh at the coversation brought up by Darwin. Gumball was finish with his food. He got up and proceed to throw away the leftovers in the trash can, until he was collided by a hand that made his tray of leftovers all over his shirt. Gumball saw the stein on his hand and then saw Tobias and his gang.

Tobias said "Aww. Somebody call the janitor. Aisle Watterson."

Joe chuckled "Yeah. Good one, Tobias!"

Darwin just notice his brother and Tobias and said "Uh-oh. Here we go again." Darwin stand up, so did Rachel and Penny. The whole students were now looking at Gumball and Tobias.

Tobias said "Come on, Watterson. I just dump food on you. What you going to do about it?"

Gumball stood there and faces his tormentors. Gumball only thinks about how he's going to hit Tobias again like he did back at the hall and at the dodgeball fight. But instead of that, he said "Nothing. I'am not going to do nothing."

Tobias and his gang were confuse by this, so did everybody else. Tobias said "Come on man. I dare you to hit me, unless you ain't got the balls to do it."

The students said in union "Ooooo." All Gumball do said this "Tobias, can you please move away?"

Tobias mockingly said "Why? You going to asked your club members to hit me?" He and his entire gang laughed at that response. They waited for Gumball strike back with a punch, but instead Gumball did nothing. His gang stopped laughing at that.

Tobias said "What your problem, Watterson? I just dump food all over you. At least you could do is push me like this." He push Gumball hard in the shirt, but not enough to send him down the floor. Tobias then notice his hand was cover with pasta leftover and became grossed out. The entire student chuckled at that. Tobias got angry at him and said "You're going to pay for this!"

Gumball slowly clutches his fist. Darwin, Rachel and Penny looked at the blue cat. They knew he was going to hit him, but they were wrong. Instead, Gumball took a deep breath and said "You know what, I'am not going to bother hitting you. You're not worth it."

Everybody in the room eyes wide open by that. Gumball said "Tobias, you have bully me for the last eleven years. You pick on me and bring me down. None of the students had the guts to stand up to you. I mean, all you guys ever do is rip on people by insults and hitting. Just because your dad is a member of the City Council doesn't mean that you have to push people on the ground and be high and mighty about it. And another thing? You guys had hit me everyday of my life. Then I notice that you kept doing this everytime you see me. Coming up with ideas to make my life missiable. And the thing you just pulled right now? What is this? I thought you guys had good ideas, but I guess I was wrong. Your ideas are getting old and stale like Joe's jokes. You guys are pathetic. Now if you excuse me, I have a lame club to go to, which I find it awesome." With those words, Gumball walk behind Tobias and his gang as the whole crowd cheered at the blue cat. When he left the room, Tobias and his gang were left in shock of what just happened now. Tobias' face was boiling up mad.

After that whole scene between Gumball and Tobias, the whole school is talking about it. They thougth about what Gumball had just said back at the cafeteria. He was right. They had been doing the same thing over and over again. Tobias and his gang now lose their power and authority to make everyone's life missiable. They couldn't make people afaird at them. They just walked away from them. Even with a punch counldn't change their minds. The day was over, after that. Gumball, Darwin and Anais were walking home from school. They discuss about what happened back at the cafeteria.

Anais said to her big brother "That was great of how you standen up to Tobias and his gang like that."

Darwin said "Yeah. I was pretty shock about that. I thought you were going to hit Tobias and Tobias was going to hit you, but after seeing that, wow."

Gumball said "Well, someone had to said it to their ugly faces. They been doing this since I had a crush on Penny."

Anais said "And speaking of Penny,..."

The kids stopped when they all saw Penny in front of them. Penny said "Hey, guys."

The Watterson siblings greeted in union "Hi Penny."

Gumball starts to notice Penny's face. She had that worried look in her faec. He asked "Penny, are you all right? You looked worried."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Well, I seen it everytime something happens to me. So, yeah."

Penny said in a worried tone "Well, after that whole scene between you and Tobias, I was worried that he might have done something to you."

Gumball answered "Penny, you have nothing to worry about. And beside, they can't do nothing about it. They lost all their power and authority to us."

Anais point out "What about Tobias' dad?"

Penny said "Yeah. You better watch it with Tobias. He'll call his dad and sent you to prison just like that."

Darwin stepped in "That's not going to happen. I just heard from Rachel that Tobias is not going to get any special treatment, so he can't do nothing about it."

Gumball commented "Yeah. Tobias' dad doesn't know the differences between how to run as a Councilman or how to run this city."

Penny said "You need to be more careful, Gumball. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gumball said "Penny, what did I say to you eariler? I'am fine. You don't have to worried about me."

"I'am not worried. I'am just...scare."

"Scare of what?"

"Scare of losing you."

Gumball's ears pointen up. Gumball asked "Why are you scare of losing me?"

Penny explianed "Ever since that fight between you and Tobias in the hallway, I seen you everyday at school and lunch with new bruises. I was worried that Tobias might have beaten you. Then you been acting strange of leaving after class and during lunch that I just had thougth of you getting hurt. And after what I saw between you and Tobias, my mind blanked out. I was so scare that he was going to kill you. That's why I'am scare of losing you. If something happens to you, I don't know what I would do."

Penny's eyes starts to bring tears from her eyes. Gumball was touched by this. He leans in on her and said "Penny, there's nothing to be scare of you losing me. I had the same problem as well, but my mom told me that the strength and courage of a warrior lies underneath. You just have to find it within you. If she would have said that, I will be scare throughout my life. You get me?"

Gumball clear Penny's tears with his sleeves. Penny smiled a bit and hugged Gumball. Gumball hugged her back. She sniffed "What would I do without you, Gumball?"

Gumball said "Well, I might be a loser without saiding that I love you." Penny gasped a bit and looked at Gumball. "Y-you do?"

Gumball nodded. He said "I been meaning to said it to you for a long time. I just thought this was a perfect moment for us."

Both of them smiled at each other. Penny was shocked to heard the boy that she loved had said the words she wanted him to say for so long. Soon their lips meet with each other lips. Sparks flies between the two lovers. It was like the Fourth of July. Their lips put apart and were without words.

Penny said in stunned "Wow. That was uh-."

Gumball said in stunned "Amazing?"

"Yeah" Said Penny. She said to him "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Gumball said "Yeah. See ya."

Penny walked away from them. Gumball smiled prondly at himself that he not only told Penny he loves her, but he had his first kiss. They continue to walked to their house, while Gumball had the imagine of the perfect moment he had with Penny just now.

A few blocks away from Gumball and his siblings, Tobias and his gang were walking down the sidewalk. Tobias kicked the can as he walk. He was still piss off about what happened.

Banana Joe said "Man, I can believe what Gumball had said to you man. He was like he was going to punch you, but instead he just told you how pathetic you were! How awesome was that?!"

Tobias snapped to his gang "NOBODY TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He throw the can so hard that it flew all the way to the other side of the sidewalk. He said "How dare that fucker talk back to me like that?! He's going to pay."

Banana Joe said "Uh, no offense, Tobias, but we can't do that no more, remember? We lost the power and authority. There's nothing we can do. Let it go"

Tobias said "Well, I will not let it go. He's going to pay, one way or another."

Jamie asked "How you going to do that? Your dad won't do nothing, remember?"

Tobias said "We'll think of something. But for right now, let's get something to eat."

Anton asked "Where we going?"

"My house! What do you think?"

Tobias and his gang made it to Tobias' house. There was nobody there. The house was dark. Tobias took out his keys and entered the house. He then turn on the lights as his gang went in.

Joe asked "Tobias, are you sure about this? What about your parents? Your sister? Your bulter?"

Tobias answered "Relax, man. My parents are out for dinner, my sister is on a date with Darwin and my bulter is going to see "The Book of Mormon." I have the house to myself."

Soon he and his gang started to have a little party. They ordered pizzas, drink beer and watch R-rated movies. There were left over pizzas on top on five boxes, beer cans all over the floor and dozen and dozen of R-rated movies. They were on the couch, seeing a movie. They were a bit partyed out for the pizza and the beer.

Joe said "Dude, this shit is awesome."

Anton said "I can watch this all day."

Jamie said "It's making me all horny."

The gang looked at Jamie by the response. Tobias said "Guys, there's nothing on the t.v." He was right. All they were seeing was a static t.v. Anton said "I thought it was part of the movie."

Joe grab a beer can, open it and drink it, but finds out its empty. He called out "Hey Tobias. You ran out of beer!"

Tobias said "Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"Go get some."

"I'am too busy coming up with an idea of how to get Gumball back."

Tina said "That's what you said about ten pizzas and twenty beers ago."

Joe said "Uh, guys, the beers?"

Tina said "What about it?"

"We're ran out."

Tobias said "I think there some at the attic. Go get it."

Joe asked "Why can't you get it?"

"I'am coming up with an idea!"

"Yeah, by drinking more beer and eating more pizzas."

Tobias throw an empty beer can at him and said "Just go get the beers, bitch!"

Joe said "Fine, fine. I'am going." He left the living room and went up the attic. He flick on the switch to see that there was a whole bunch of jucks in there, all of them were full of dust. He muttered "Now where are those beers?" Joe looked around the attic to find those beers, but didn't found nothing. He then bumps into a large object, covered in a white cover. Joe wonders in curosity knowing what is underthat. Without thinking, Joe remove the covers and saw something that made him scream throughout the house. Tobias and his gang heard this in alarmed and went up there.

Jamie said "Joe, what happened?"

Joe points at it in response. The whole gang was shock to see what was in there. A samurai armor was in there in the glassdoor. Its armor had the combination of black and grey on it. The helmet had the face of the Grim Reaper, but more scarly looking. The whole gang was scare like hell of this, except for Tobias.

Tobias said "Oh, relax. It's just an armor that my dad got while my folks went to Japan. He said it was a pretty great armor. The guy that sold it to my dad said that this armor was worn by someone who dedicated his life of revenge and slaughter everyone. It was great, until we came home and my mom notice how scary it was and put it here. Looks like they had forgot it was there."

Joe said "Well, your mom had a good reason of leaving it there. That shit is scary like hell!"

Anton said "Can you imagine that someone dress in that and joined Elmore's Warriors?"

Jamie said "Not unless the team know that this suit can take their souls first."

The team argeed by that. Tobias stared at it for a long time. Tina said "Hey come on. We got to clean up before Tobias' parents get home."

Jamies said "Yeah, you're right."

The gang went downstairs to clean up the place. Joe notice his leader was still looking at the armor "You're coming, man?"

Tobias said while looking at it"In a minute, I'll be out there."

Joe said "Don't stare it too close, or else it takes your soul." He laughed at the joke he had made and went down. Tobias looked at the death armor for a long time. He should have been out there staring at that, instead he should be coming up with an idea of who to get back Gumball. He recalled of what the gang had said about that and the news about Elmore's Warriors. He then had an idea, and grinned evily.

Tobias's gang had cleaned up the room. They throw away the pizza boxes and the empty beer cans in the trashcans. He put the Dvds away and fixed the couch. Everything was now clean.

Jamie said "There. All clean."

Tina said in a angry tone "I still can't believe that Tobias didn't help out. I'am so going to kill him."

Anton said "Hey, where is he, anyway?"

Joe said "I don't know. The last time I saw him was up in the attic, looking at the scary armor."

The gang looked at each other for a moment and went up to the attic. Jamie called out "Tobias! Tobias, we like to have a word with-" She was shocked when she saw something. "Oh, my God." The gang stood there in shock when they saw Tobias, wearing the samurai armor and looking at himself in the mirror. He had the helmet on his hand.

Jamie asked in shock "Tobias? Is that you?"

Tobias said in a low voice "Yeah. It's me."

Joe asked "Dude, why the fuck are you wearing that?! You need to take it off before you're folks come back!"

Tobias said "It feels good. I like it."

Tina said "Tobias, you're scaring us. Just because you have a bad day with Watterson doesn't mean-"

Tobias interrupts "This is my destiny. This is what I must do. To strike fear into everyone, including Watterson."

The gang was getting more and more scare by the minute. Joe said in a scare state "Tobias, why do you just calm down and take that armor off?"

Tobias said "Tobias? No, I'am no longer Tobias anymore. From this moment on, I shall become the one who brings fear into everyone. I will give them nightmares, including their childrens. This city will lose their minds, running from me. I will have this city by my hands. I'am..." He puts on the helmet, looked his scare gang and finishes his sentence in a grim voice "...The Reaper!"

**How awesome is that? Tobias is the main villain of my story, and he call himself The Reaper. How do you like that name? Please comment it and review it. I'll be posting the next chapter when I'am done with my homework. See you guys later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Reaper's New Team**

**Hey guys! I know its getting late. Sorry for posting this know. I had a lot of trouble with my homework. Here's the new chapter of the story. Please read it and review it.**

Once Tobias Wilson had it all. He and his gang ruled the school by making everybody's lives missiable. No one couldn't touch him or his gang because his family is rich. But that soon all change when an victim of Tobias' bullying, Gumball Watterson, stands up to Tobias and his tormentors, ending their power and authority to bully everyone in the school. Tobias wanted revenge on Gumball, so one day he and his gang went to their house, coming up with a plan while having a party. Then Tobias had found a samurai armor version of the Grim Reaper. That's when he had a plan. He plans to make not only make Gumball missiable, but to the city of Elmore. From henceforth, he put on the armor and calls himself The Reaper. At night he and his gang went to downtown of Elmore, while driving in his Lincoin car.

Banana Joe said while driving "I don't know about this, Tobias. Are your sure you want to do this?"

Tobias, in his Reaper suit, said to him "I told you not to call me that."

Banana Joe said "I'am not going to call you your new name. Let's just turn back."

Tobias snapped "Hey! May I remind you that who got you off of doing bathroom duty when you release mines onto the whole school by bribing the Principle?" Joe said nothing at the time. "That's what I thought." They drive pass a store, where Tobias said "Wait. Stop right here. This is perfect."

The car stopped at the store. The whole gang looked at it and Jamie said "Tobias, what are we doing here?"

Tobias grinned evily "This is where my first act of crime begins."

Jamie said "At a store?"

"Well, where am I suposse to start my first act as a super villain, Jamie?"

"I don't know. The bank."

"No. First thing first. The only way to start your first act as a villain is to start with something small."

"And you chose a store?"

Tobias looked at Jamie and said "Jamie. Just shut up." With a deep breath, he said "Here we go." Tobias got out of the car and enter the store. The store clerk had saw him walking in there, and instead of being afaird, he just said "Can I help you, sir?"

Tobias talked in a grim voice "Yeah. You can start of giving me your money first?"

The store clerk stopped "Wait, what?"

Tobias said "You heard me."

"Uh, I don't see why you-"

Tobias took out a staff. The store clerk chuckled "What you going to do hit me in the head with it." Tobias then press a button on it, revealing a large blade on top of it. Tobias holds it with both of his black glove hands kinda like a scythe. He feels like a real Grim Reaper. The store clerk was now scare of him.

Tobias was holding the scythe and said "Now, I believe my statement was this." He rises his voice. "Give me the fucking money!"

The store clerk then empty all the cash in the cashier and put it in a brown bag. Tobias felt good about himself. Now everyone will know his name, but something wasn't quite right. He looked around in the store and discover there were no camaras. He questioned "Yo, man! Where are the camaras?!"

The store clerk was still scare "There isn't any! I don't have the enough money to buy even one!"

Tobias let out a scream and yelled "Danm it! How are people are going to know about me?!" The store clerk guessed "By joining Elmore's Warriors?"

Tobias stared at him and said "I wouldn't join that faggot team if I was growing out of their asses! I'am heard to spread the word about me!"

Then an old man enter the store and said "Hey, what's going on?" Tobias pointed his scythe at him and demanded "Down on the ground on the ground, old man!"

The old man then went down on the ground while saying "You know, young man, you better watch what you're pointi that thing. You could poke an eye out."

Tobias yelled "Shut up! You're in this also! So I suggest you shut up!"

The old man continued "What's up with that suit of yours, son? Are you part of a movie?"

Tobias kept yelling "Yeah, It's call "Shut the fuck up, old man!"

"You watch your mouth, young man! If you to be a good person, trie joining Elmore's Warriors, everyone is joining in."

Tobias had enough and swing his scythe onto the cashier right before the store clerk moves away with a scream. He swing the scythe onto it, smashing it into pieces as he kept screaming. After he was done, Tobias left the store and enter the car while saying to Joe "Drive, man! Drive!"

Joe started the car and drives away quickly from the store. Tobias breathed in and out as he was laughing. "Oh, man." He said. "Oh Jesus. That was intense!"

Joe asked "Jeez, man! What had the hell have you done?!"

Tobias answered "What I did, Joe. My first act as The Reaper. It's finally happened."

Joe said "Okay. You got your evil act, so what now?"

Tobias stated "We wait. We wait to see everyone what has happened just know. Then people will know that The Reaper was there."

Jamie stepped in "Well, I got to say that it's a pretty great plan, but you have just two flaws. There were no video caramas in there and what happens if Elmore's Warriors finds you, then what? You won't stand a chance against them."

Tobias said "That's why I need a team. And I think I found it."

The whole gang looked at Tobias was making a evil grin. Joe shake his hand "No. No fucking way, man. I'am not doing it."

Jamie said "Me neather."

Tina said "No."

Anton said "No way, Jose."

Tobias said "Come on, guys! Are you guys sick and tired of doing the same thing everyday at school? Punching, stealing lunch money, or releasing mines onto the entire school? I mean, what Watterson said is true. We kept doing this since the time formed a gang. But now, it's time to take this to a whole new level. We will marched down the streets and spread fear and chaos into this city! When people sees us, they'll run away in fear, so will Elmore's Warriors! So, what do you say, guys? Are you with me or you want to kept doing this until you're in your late fouries, living in your mamas basement?"

The gang thought about for a moment and all said in union "We're in!"

Tobias smiled "Splendid! Soon we will rise above the shadows from the underword and spread fear and terror into the city! We should becomes Hell's army and take down those whose against us. The city will lose their minds and crupple until its nothing but ashes. Then from those ashes, we shall make this city that was once Elmore and make it into our Underworld!" After that little speech, he then said "Oh, man. I got to tweet that!" He took out his iPhone and goes to his Twitter account while saying "If people won't see me on their television, I'll just have to go to the largest source to get people by our side. Thank God for Twitter."

The next day at school, Gumball was walking down the hall, where she met up with Iris. Gumball greeted "Hey, Iris."

Iris greeted back "Hey, Gumball. What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Same here."

Iris asked "You still wearing your costume underneath your clothes?"

Gumball answered "Yeah, and it's killing me! Everytime I put it underneath it, it feels itchy in there."

Iris giggled "Do worry. You'll get over it."

"So how are things with the team?"

"Oh, it's going great. The J Team both got A's on their test. Dr. X-Ray is praticing for his medical licence. Gamble is doing great at school, and not getting into trouble. So far everything is going well."

Gumball asked "Oh, hey. That reminds me. How are things going between you and Joseph?"

Iris blushed "It's going well. We be going out for a while and I think he's beginning to like this whole relationship."

Iris had dated Joseph over the last few weeks. They been going out where they're not busting criminals or doing community serivces.

Gumball smugly asked "Did he kissed you?"

Iris still blushing "A lady never tells her lips to a stranger." Gumball rolled his eyes. She said "What about you and Penny?"

Gumball blushed "Well, we been kinda seeing each other ever since I stand up to Tobias and his gang and we sorta kiss."

Iris said "Sorta?"

"We hug because she was worrying about losing me and that's when we kiss."

Iris say "That's great!" Then a bystander shove Iris aside as he was walking by. He was wearing all dark and black makeup. Gumball said "Hey, watch it!"

The bystander said to Gumball as he walked away "You watch the clouds of vengeance!"

Gumball was creeped out by that "Geez. What's this guy deal?"

Iris said "Oh, that's just another bystander who follows The Reaper's Twitter."

"Who?"

"The Reaper. That's what this guy call himself. He's bragging about it on Twitter that he's going to be the first supervillain and people who seen this are dressed up like all goth and scary. He's got about ten thousand followers."

Gumball scoffed "What an asshole."

Iris laughed at that "Yeah. I know. Who will be dumb enough to dress up like a supervillain and call himself The Reaper. You had to be an idiot to do that."

Gumball said "Or a big ass fucker."

Both of the friends laughed at that as they were walking. Gumball said "Speaking of big ass fucker, where is Tobias and his gang?"

Meanwhile, at the Rex's house in the junkyard, Tobias and his gang were meaning at there in a old worn out warehouse. They were sitting in a circular table; the gang were sitting there, filling the area. They looked at each other in the dark lair, only a lamp was shining from above them. Tobias wasn't in his Reaper costume. He said "All right, I call this metting of Elmore's Villains to order. Our first-."

Anton interupts "Excuse me I got a question."

Tobias said "Yes?"

Anton said "Why are we here in Tina's house, but not in your house?"

Tobias said "What, you want my parents to find out that I'am becoming a supervillain by hosting our first villain's metting here?"

Anton said "No. I'am just saying that could have we tried to have a better lair than this?"

Tobias said "It was the only thing I could find, beside Tina's dad won't be back in an hour, so we have to use this as we can."

Anton asked "Then we can find a new lair?"

"Yes. We can find a new lair, so as I was saying our first meeting is-"

Anton interrupted "I'am sorry again. When do we eat, I'am sarving?"

Tobias said "Later. Now our first meeting is-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Are we having cookies or chips? I can go for an ice cream sandwitch."

Tobias glared at Anton for a moment and said "Anton, the first thing I'am going to do is I'am going to put you in a toaster until you're nothing but a fucking brunt toast if you don't shut up!" Anton's eyes widen and kept his mouth shut up.

Tobias beginned "All right. As I was saying our first meeting here in our lair is to have to figure out what we're going to do in order to bring this city to its knees. Simple, of course. We create an evil army." He faces his team while saying "I had chosen you all because you're the best of the best of bringing terror to people. As of right now, the names that society has given you will no longer be used. Today, you will call upon your new names as you put on your costume. So I ask you all to tell me your new names."

The whole gang looked at their leader and at each other in blank expression. Joe asked "Uh, we ain't got any."

Tobias asked "Well, what do you want me to do, give you all new names?"

The whole gang nodded in argreement. Tobias muttered to himself "Oh, my God." He said to his team "All right, find. I'll give you all new names." Tobias looked at Joe first. "From now on, you will be call Yellow Death." He then faces Anton. "Toast Man." Tobias faces at Jamie. "Horned Fury." He faces Tina last. "Bite Killer." Tobias said to the whole team "Your new names will bring terror to the streets of Elmore." The whole gang liked the name, until Anton said "I have a problem with something."

Tobias annoyingly said "What?"

Anton answered "The name you give Joe just now. Yellow Death. Don't you think that's a bit racist, dude?"

Tobias yelled "I don't give a shit, man! All I know is that we are ready to bring this city down to its balls. Whenever we follow, we will leave choas and destruction to the streets. So let's ready to make this city scare in terror when they see Elmore's Villains!"

Anton asked "Uh, can I said one thing?"

Tobias tries to hold his angry "Yes. Say anything you like to say, Anton."

Anton explains "It's just the name of the team. Elmore's Villains? It's sound a bit similar to Elmore's Warriors."

"So?"

"So, we need to come up with a new team name. How about The Toxin's Soliders?"

Joe said "Nan. How about The Jokesters?"

Jamie said "The Death Punchers?"

Tina said "The Night Bitters?"

Tobias said "All right, all right! Everyone shut up Shut up and let me think!" Tobias thought an idea. After hearing his gang coming up with team names, he had thought one. One that will make everyone scare in terror. He grinned to everyone "All right, I had thought it one. From now on, we will call ourself...The Toxin's Death Team!"

The gang argreed by that name, even Anton said "I like it. I like it a lot."

Tobias rises from his chair and said "Then it's settle. Teams, go back to your homes and make yourself costumes for your new name. Tomorrow we shall spread this city a new fear, but for right now, we shall rest for the day. I hereby call this meeting adjure! Toxin's Death Team!"

The gang rises from their chair and said in union "Toxin's Death Team!" Then the light from above them went into darkness.

**So how do you guys like the Villain's new name and team? Looks like Tobias and his gang are now calling themselves The Toxin's Death Team. See what happens at the next chapter when I posted the next chapter. If I had the chance. I'll see you guys later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Reaper Meets The Colonel**

**Hey guys. Its me, again. I had just posted the next chapter of this and you guys need to read it. It will leave you speechless. Enjoy!**

At the homes of Tobias' gang, they went to their room and come up with a costume after their first meeting of their leader's new villain team, The Toxin's Death Team. They had a paper and a pen. They draw details of their villain costumes. None of them had no idea of making a costumes. They didn't bother reading a comic book or watch a hero movie to be inspire by it. After a few hours of coming up with an idea of a costume, they had it. Soon they went to their closet, took out a few clothes and modify it into their own villain costumes. They went tried on different clothes and looked at their reflection at the mirror until they got the perfect costume. Soon they texed Tobias on their phones, saying him that they got their costume. Tobias texed them all back that to meet him at an alley at downtown in the afternoon. The next day, on a Saturday, Tobias' gang went out of their houses and meet up with their leader in downtown Elmore. Tobias was wearing his Reaper samurai armor. Soon his team meet up. The Reaper said "Well, it's about time you all show up."

Tobias' gang were wearing villainous costumes. Yellow Death was wearing a combination of black and yellow with a mask that only covers his googly eyes. Horned Fury's costume was a worn out wrestler's uniform. It had a combination of red and yellow like the making of a fire. Her mask was the same color as her costume. It only covers her face, except her eyes and mouth. Toast Boy was only wearing a cape , black gloves, black shoes and a mask that covers his eyes. The costume he was wearing wasn't even a costume; he just put butter on himself like butter toast. Bite Killer was wearing only a cape that covers her entire body as her head was also cover by a hood of the cape. The Reaper looked at his team and said "Very nice. You all did what I ask." Then he notive Anton's costume. "Well, some of you. Toast Boy, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Toast Boy answered "I just wearing what you told me, boss."

Reaper looked at him with a slice of butter on himself. "Did you" He said "Just put butter on yourself?"

Toast Boy said "That's the whole point of my name, boss."

Reaper tires to remind him that just because he _is _toast and he is _call _Toast Boy, doesn't mean that he had to go put butter on himself. Beside, he was the one that name him Toast Boy. He wanted to say that to him, but he got distracted when he took one look at Bite Killer. He asked "Why aren't you in costume, Bite Killer?"

Bite Killer repiled "I didn't find a costume in my house. All the good ones were either eaten by my dad or burn in the incenarator. So this is the only one I can find."

Reaper said "Impressive. A little tacky, but impressive."

Horned Fury asked "So, what's the plan, your highness?"

The Reaper said "I'am glad you ask that. First, as Elmore's new villains team, we will strike fear into the hearts of these poor unforunate souls."

Toast Boy asked "How do we do that?"

Horned Fury stepped in "Not to mention _how _are we going to do this? What if Elmore's Warriors finds us and beat our asses down? There's five of us and they got like a lot."

The Reaper said "Don't worry. Bite Killer here will maul them with her teeth when she sees them."

Bite Killer said "I don't know, man. I seen them on t.v and they got pretty advance weapons. Not to mention Warrior Cat's shield. He'll fry me before I can bite them."

The Reaper muttered "I was afaird of this. Follow me."

The Toxin's Death Team follor their leader as they walked the alley. They stopped at a steel door. The Reaper said "You guys remember my Uncle Bob?"

Yellow Death said "The guy who keep getting himself arrested, but somehow ends up back on the streets?"

"The very same." He said. "I just contact my Uncle Bob last night and he told me of he's making money of an illigal fighting match and said I can drop by in whenever I had some problems."

Horned Fury asked "So why are we here?"

The Reaper answered "Becuase what lies that door are some of the most deadliest fighters that my uncle know on the streets and today we're going to asked them join our club." He then knock on the steel door. The door opens wide, revealing a large hamster in a suit. The gang could hear a crowd of screaming. He asked "What you want?"

The Reaper said "Hi. We like to speak with my Uncle Bob. I'am his nephew, Tobias."

The guard rises an eyebrow on him and his team. He said "I don't believe you." The Reaper then took out a hundred dollar bill and waves it around his face "Does this makes you believe?"

The guard got the dollar from him and let them inside. Inside they was a crowd of people in their seats, most of them were up, had money in their hands and saying "Fight! Fight! Fight!" In the arena, they were fighters throwing punches at each other. They were breaking a sweat, one fighter punches his opponent so hard that it knock him down on his face. The crowd cheered even more, The Reaper cheered as well. They were too busy watching the fighters fight that they didn't even notice the team coming in. The Reaper and his gang went to an office, where the walls were filled with poster of fighters and large stack of cash on an old table. They soon face with an older version of a rainbow lass kinda like Tobias, except this guy was in his fifties, a bald spot on his forehead and grey hairs on both sides.

The Reaper said "Hello, Uncle Bob."

Robert Wilson looked up and rises an eyebrow on them. He said "Are you guys here to fight?"

"We didn't came here to fight. We came here to see you." The Reaper removes his helmet and Robert's eyes widen by the surprise. "Tobias? Is that you?" He asked.

Tobias smiled with the helmet in his hands "You know it." Uncle Bob rushed in and hugged his nephew underneath that armor. Bob said "Boy, you have gotten taller these days! And look at them muscles, looks like you been working out!" He looked at Tobias' gang and was confuse by this "Uh, Tobias, who are your friends there?"

Tobias said "Uncle Bob, meet the gang." Most of them wave their hands on him. Bob akwardingly said "O...kay. So tell me, what is my nephew and his...friends are doing here in my club?" He sat in his chair and put his feets up on the table.

Tobias then said "I have a propose that I think you're going to love."

"Oh? What is the so called proposal?"

"I'am forming together an evil team that's going to bring this city down to its ashes, and I need your skilled trained fighters on it."

Uncle Bob stopped and looked at him of what he had just said. He begins to laugh and slam his hand on the table a couple of times. Then he stopped. "You're kidding, right?"

Tobias and his gang looked at him unimpressive by this. Bob loses his smiled and asked "Right?"

Tobias asked "So, are you going to do it?"

Uncle Bob said "Hell no! I ain't going to do it!"

Tobias goaned at this. He asked "Why the hell not?"

Uncle Bob said "Look, you have always been my favorite nephew, but this proposal of yours sound crazy and I'am going to be a part of this."

Tobias said "Come on, Uncle! This is coming from a guy who successfully rigged horsetrack races, make counterfeit money to get out of the country and not to mention, who had send skilled trained assassins to kill your enemies!"

Uncle Bob stated "That was all in the past. I already went to jail like nine times. One more like this, they'll sent to the state penitentiary. You know what they do in there?"

The gang nooded their heads in no. Uncle Bob finished "You don't want to know and I don't want to know."

Tobias stated "And I don't give a shit. So just give me some of your best fighters, and we will be on our way."

Uncle Bob said "What do you need my fighters for, anyway?"

Tobias repeated "I just told you that I'am creating a new evil team."

Uncle Bob said "Great, first these superheros freaks who call themselves Elmore's Warriors. Now you guys? Has the whole world gone mad by this?"

Tobias said "Our team is different than those sorry ass morons."

"Oh, really? What you're team name?"

Tobias answered "The Toxin's Death Team, and I'am their leader, The Reaper."

Uncle Bob then laugh again. "Are you serious?" He asked "That's your name? That's sound like a mask wrestler's name!"

Tobias said "It makes me look deathly when it comes of wearing this armor, so I can strike my eneimies when they sees me and my team."

Uncle Bob sarcastically asked "And, prey tell, who are these so call "eneimies" of yours?"

Tobias leaned and glared at him "This city _is _my enemy, including Watterson." He grinned his teethes by the name.

"Watterson?" Uncle Bob said. "You're still eneimies with that kid? That's not a enemy. Besides, you want a real enemy, you should take down those ungreatful team, Elmore's Warriors. Now those guys are your eneimes."

Tobias asked "What's your beef?"

Uncle Bob explained "Those bastards had shut every operations that I have know. I'am been losing money ever since. This is my _new _business now. I have to keep this place hidden from the cops and them."

Then Tobias had a idea that just hit him like a bolt of lighting. He asked "What if I were to tell you that we can take care of those team and you can still have your business up and running?"

Uncle Bob scoffed "Please, even if you tried to, they'll keep coming back with greater numbers. Almost half of this city is now a costumed hero, you'll be in a hospital for a month. You won't stand a chance against them.'

Tobias said "Not unless we kill the one who started this in the first place." The Toxin's Death Team and Uncle Bob looked at him with that idea in his head. Uncle Bob said "Colonel War?"

Tobias nodded his head "Yeah."

Yellow Death asked "Whoa, man. You didn't say we were going to kill anyone."

Tobias said to him "Well, what part of being a villain team and calling ourself The Toxin's Death Team don't you all understand? Have you all read comic books about this?"

The gang all said in union "No." Tobias put his hand on his head by that resposne. Toast Man asked "Why can't we kill someone other than The Colonel, like Warrior Cat?"

Tobias said "No. Not yet. First we need to take down the leader first?"

"Why?"

"If you want to bring an army down, you have to take down the commanader first."

Uncle Bob said "That's a pretty great plan, kid, but except you got one problem. How the hell are you all are going to find him?"

Tobias said "Simple. We find the team's hideout, then we killed him."

Uncle Bob asked "How are you going to find it? There's a million places in here for them to be hiding."

Tobias said "It's always with you and your questions, Uncle. Don't worry we'll find his lair and I'll break his neck. After this, you will give me something in return."

"Shoot."

"You will have to give me some skilled trained fighters."

Uncle Bob rises from his chair and gasped "What?! I can't do that!"

Tobias then said "Okay, that's cool. Good luck with you and the fighers of when the team gets here and booted all you're asses straight to jail."

Uncle Bob hated the idea of Elmore's Warriors busting his another one of his operations, but what makes it worse is that he will had to give up some of his best fighters to Tobias. So he had no chose. He goaned "Find. You will get your fighters when you kill the Colonel."

Tobias said with a evil smile "Good. Pleasure doing buisness with you, Uncle Bob."

Uncle Bob said "You were always the negotiator, Tobais."

Tobias put on his helmet and said to his team in his Reaper voice "Team, let's roll." He and his gang then left his office and head out to the exit until his uncle call out.

"Wait!"

The team turns their heads around and face him. Uncle Bob then ran to them and said "Since you have always been my favorite, I given you a little tip about your target. When I first saw him on the paper, and upone seeing his face, I remember that he reminds me of someone that you knew, Tobias."

He took out a paper from his back and hands it to The Reaper. The Reaper saw a newspaper clipping of Elmore's Warriors exposing a gambling den. He took one look at Colonel War and soon, underneath his helmet, his eyes widen.

"Well?"

The Reaper looked at his uncle and said this "Thank you, Uncle. I'll look into it." Soon he and his gang left the building. Back at the Wilson's house, Tobias and his gang were in Mr. and Mrs. Wilson's bedroom. Tobias was searching for something in the closet as he was throwing clothes out of it. Then he took out a large safe, dial the combination until he heard a click, and open the safe. Inside were stacks of papers cramp inside it. Tobias took all of them out and begin looking at papers one by one. Then he found a greed file and open it. While looking at it, his eyes wide by that. He said "Oh, my God."

Death Yellow asked "What? What is it, Tobias?"

Tobias said "It looks like we found out something about the Colonel after all."

Meanwhile, in the hideout of Elmore's Warriors, underneath the school, Colonel War was all alone in their, so was his pet owl Archie, who was sleeping in his cage. A record player was playing the song "Just my Imagaination" by the Temptation. The Colonel was holding large circular object with both of his arms, while saying "I know I not a fan of house improvements, but I think this will show everyone."

He places the object on the table, revealing a symbol of an large engle with the words bolded "Elmore's Warriors" on it. The Colonel asked his pet owl "There. You think the kids will like it?" He didn't get a resposne from the owl. He was too busy sleeping. The Colonel said "Ahh. I don't need your opinion. I think the kids will like. Just you wait."

Then Archie woke up and started sreeching loudly from his cage. Colonel War was getting annoyed by that "What? Your ran out of food?"

The white owl kept on screeching on the secret entrance that was block. Colonel War looked at Archie was pointing at. He said "Well, you just stay in your cage then." The Colonel walk up to the record player and turn on the volume, ignoring Archie's cry. Colonel War closes his eyes and started humming the song.

The Colonel could still heard his pet owl keep screeching. He muttered "Crazy bird. Probably just his _Imagaination."_ He sang the song at the end of the sentence. "_Running Away From Me."_

Archie saw something in alarm and let out the biggest sreeching sound that made Colonel War stopped singing and faces his bird "Okay. What is it, now?"

He then faces himself with the Horned Fury, who was at the top of the table. Horned Fury said "You should have listen to your dumb bird, man."

Colonel War asked as he was inspecting Horned Fury's outfit "And who are you suppose to be, a wash out wreslter?"

Horned Fury said "I'am your worst nightmare."

Colonel War laughed "Oh, really? And what's my nightmare going to be?"

"Your death." She stated. The Colonel said as he was getting his pistol slowly by his back "Well, normally its not nice for a little girl like yourself should be saying something like that to a grownup, but if you want to go down,..." He then took it out and point it at her and finishes his line "Be my guest."

Horned Fury shows no fear at the tip of the pistol. She said "You're not going to kill me. You a superhero. Since we does superheros ever carry a firearm around them? That's because their not superheros." Then a voice called out as both of them stared each other.

"You have to excuse Horned Fury. She can be as fury as she is."

The Colonel,still pointing the gun, looked to sees The Reaper and the rest of The Toxin's Death Team entering the secret passageway. They all stood there, facing the Colonel.

The Reaper said to the Colonel "That's the whole point of this team. The Toxin's Death Team, is what we are call."

The Colonel quickly pointed his gun onto the Reaper and shoot it, but nothing comes out. The gun was empty. Jamie remarked "What kind of superhero draws a gun when he didn't know it was empty? What a retarded thing to do?"

Colonel War then felt something sharp went into him that made Archie sreech louder. He looked down to see a scythe went into him, right throught his military shirt. He went down on his knees and looked to see The Reaper was holding the handle of the scythe, then he walked to the dying Colonel.

The Reaper said "I don't suppose you remember me, Colonel, but I remember you. I did some work on you and I can't believe I didn't even know about it until now. You used to be Carl Belson, right?" He then took off the Colonel's mask, revealing his blue clear eyes. He continued "Of course, you do. You were the best skilled trained assassin. You used to work with my old man to kill his enemies from different companies. You were the best, until you were arrested and went all Born-Again."

Colonel War stuggled to talk as the scythe was still in there "And you might be Harold's snot nose brat, is that it? I remember that you were such a little dick, and now you're a huge dick."

The Reaper said "Is this how you want to die, Carl? Dress up in a military costume and call yourself a hero? You're not even a real colonel, and these medals you worn are just painted gold to make it seems their real."

The Colonel asked while dying "W-Who are you suppose to be? King of the dickheads? And, more importanly, how did you all find this place?"

The Reaper said to him "I'am the Reaper! I here to bring the city of Elmore down into ashes! And I'am not going to let some lame team led by a former assassin get in my way! Also, if you're going to build a hideout, Carl, don't build it underneath the school and a screct passageway where a bunch of hobos can see you." He faces his team. "Gang." He said. "Trash this place."

The Toxin's Death Team did what his leader had order. They wreck up everything in here. Archie screech louder than before.

Bite Killer said "Man I hate birds."

As they were doing it, The Reaper looked at a text message on the Colonel's phone. He said to Colonel War "Who texed you, Carl?"

The Reaper picks up the phone and looked at the text mssage. He then press random buttons to see who texed this, and, to his surprise, he saw the message was sent by Iris.

The Reaper said to the Colonel "How did Iris contact you, Carl? By Chatroulette?" Then The Reaper spotted something on the wall. There were two pictures on a wall. One was different about it. The Repaer saw the first picture of Elmore's Warriors.

He scoffed "Your friends are a bunch of idiots, Carl. You should have gotten more mature friends."

Then he looked at the second picture and saw something that made him shock. The picture was the same thing as the first one, except that they didn't have their costumes on. The Reaper looked at the two pictures at the same time. Then he looked at Gumball at the second picture and then to Warrior Cat. The Reaper compare both of the picture had the same pose. In fact, the people from those pictures were doing the same post.

He said "Well, I'll be damn." He turn to his gang. "It looks like we had hit the jackpot, everyone! It seems our boy here Gumball has been playing mask hero all along!"

The gang went to him and saw the two pictures in great shock. The Reaper added "And its not just him. Iris, or should I said Night Ninja, was also involed in this." The entire gang had no words about this discovery. The Reaper took the two pictures and said to the Colonel "You mind if I take these, Carl? Its a little something to remember you by."

Archie kept on sreeching and started pecking the lock with its beak. Horned Fury asked "I had enough of this." She said the Reaper. "Hey, boss! You want me to kill the bird?"

The Reaper answered "The bird? Jesus Christ, I'am not that evil!" He pasued for a few seconds and stated "Let's just kill the old man and we can to something to the bird!"

The evil team laughed by this. The Reaper walked behind Colonel War and took out the scythe from him. The Reaper pointed his blade on the Colonel's neck and said to him one last time "Don't worry, Carl. It will be over quick and you can finally met God, if there is one." The Reaper rises his scythe and prepare to kill him. As Archie is still sreeching from its cage , watching his master getting killed, Colonel War said his last words "Elmore's...Warriors." right before the scythe came in on his neck and...

The Reaper and his team went back to Uncle Bob's illigal fighting club. They enter the office, where Uncle Bob greeted them "You're back already?" He then notice that the Reaper was holding a bag on his hand. The bag was soaked with blood at the bottom.

Uncle Bob asked "What's in the bag?"

The Reaper then took out the surprise from the bloody bag and show it to his uncle. Uncle Bob stood there in shock and disbelieve of what he was seeing. The Reaper was holding the bloody head of Elmore's Warriors, Colonel War.

He said with a shock "Jesus!"

The Reaper said "Don't worry. He'll meet him. So, where are my fighters at?"

**Oh, my God! Tobias and his gang just kill Colonel War! Not to mention he found out about the members of Elmore's Warriors' true identity! What horrible plan will Tobias and his goons are going to do now? Find out tomorrow on the next chapter! Please review it and comment me of what you guys think of the story so far. See you later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Discovered**

**Hey Guys. I had just posted this now. I work on it last night, and I haven't got it to post it because it wasn't working. So here it is. Enjoy.**

_ "Breaking News. We're now here live on Elmore Junior High." _The news woman was standing outside of the school and said "_Tragedy struck in the town of Elmore, where hours ago, Colonel War, the leader of Elmore's Warriors, was found murdered. Police had reiceive this anynmous tip just hours after the Colonel was murdered. The police was able to find his body, also the lair of the famous team, underneath the school. They also found a passageway that leans from the school and into an alley. When found the entrance into the lair, they found the Colonel's dead body, tied to a chair and a bloody owl inside the neck hole, with the lair being trashed. Police still don't know who could have done this or why the lair was underneath the school this whole time, but they will get to the bottom of this." _Soon people in Elmore had heard the shocking news of the Colonel's death, even the costume heroes. They had seen the police carrying a bloody body on the gurney. Most people coundn't believe that the lair of the famous team was underneath the school this whole time. This whole time, and nobody knew it. Not even the students or the faculty. Gumball was in the living room with his family hearing about the news that let him shock. He couldn't say a word of what happened.

Nicole said "I can't believe someone will do something like this."

Darwin said "I still can't believe that their lair was underneath our school and we didn't know about it." He turned to Anais. "Did you know about this?"

Anais shake her head "No I didn't. And if I did I would have found it."

Darwin faces his brother"What about you, Gumball? Gumball?"

Gumball didn't answered to his brother's question. He was still in shock about what happen to the Colonel. Who could have do this? Why will someone do this, after we helped this city? Gumball's mind was slowy having thoughts about finding and killing the Colonel's killer. That ended when Darwin said "Hey, Gumball!"

Gumball snapped out and said to Darwin "What?"

Darwin repeated "I said, did you know about Elmore's Warriors' lair was hiding underneath the school this whole time?"

Gumball quickly answer "No."

Then his iPhone viberated. Gumball took it out and check to see who it was. It was Iris. Gumball excuse himself "Sorry. I need to take this." He went to the kitchen and answer his phone. He asked "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Hey, Gumball."_

Gumball could hear Iris' sweet voice that it could cheer him up, but it didn't. Something wasn't right. Iris' voice sound different. It was like she was crying and shock at the same time. He answered "Hey, Iris."

"_Are you seeing the news about...?"_

Gumball was about to cry, but keep holding his tears in. He said "Yeah. I'am seeing this right now with my family." Gumball then thougth about how the rest of the team is taking the news about the Colonel's demise. He asked "So, how are the team taking the news so far?"

"_Not very good, but listen we're holding a memorial service for his honor. Everyone is going to be there. I was wondering if you like to go."_

Gumball answered "I will like that."

"_We're at the cemetery. Everyone's is at their costume. I suggest you do the same. Be seeing, Gumball. Bye."_

Gumball said "Bye." Then he hanged up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Gumball then go upstairs and into his room. He changed to his Warrior Cat suit and put his normal clothes underneath it. Gumball came down the stair and goes to the front door with his backpack while saying "I'am going out. Don't wait up."

Nicole then stopped him "Whoa there mister. Where do you think you're going?"

Gumball answered "I'am going to meet up with my club members."

Soon the whole family turn their heads around onto Gumball. Anais said "Gumball, the Colonel had died today. Can't you tell them that you can't make it?"

Gumball said "I can't. They need me to be there."

Darwin asked "For what?"

Gumball answered "For the Colonel's funeral. We're meeting down there in the cemetery."

The whole family soon listen to Gumball's words. Nicole asked "Can we come?"

Gumball's eyes widen. He thought _Oh no! I can't let them know about this! I need to think fast! _

Gumball quickly lied "You can't. They said they only need club members."

Darwin asked "Well, can we just go in and pretend that we're club members?"

Gumball lied again "No. The Colonel, I mean _our _Colonel, _not_ the Colonel who was mudered just now, can sniff out any non-club members."

Nicole rises her eyebrow "Really?"

Gumball continued "Oh, yeah. He can sniff out any danger that surround him. Kinda like how _you _sniff out any signs of trouble, mom. Well, I need to be going now." Gumball opens the door and was about to leave, until Nicole said "Its a long ride to the cemetery. We can drive you there."

Gumball said "No thanks. I can just walk there."

Anias said "But its twenty blocks from here, Gumball."

"I can used the exercise."

The whole family stared at the blue cat. They notive the look upon on Gumball. Nicole questioned "Gumball, are you feeling okay? Is there something you're not telling us? You know, it's okay you can tell us if something bothering you."

Darwin said "Yeah. We're your family, man."

Anais agreeded "Tell us, Gumball."

Richard asked "What's on your mind, son?"

Gumball lied again "Nothings going on. I'am fine. Listen, I need to go. I'll be right back when its over. Bye."

Nicole said "Bye." But got cut off when Gumball closed the door. The family watches him run as he can.

Richard said "Boy, I didn't know Gumball can run this fast."

Nicole said to her family "Guys, I'am worried about Gumball."

Darwin said "Me too."

Anais said "Yeah."

Richard said "What's happening to him?"

Nicole stated "He's been acting so strange lately. All this late nights with his club. The bruises on his face. The fights."

Darwin mentioned "He keeps getting stronger everyday. He had beaten me in everything that involved sports. He even beat me in armwrestling! I think my arm is getting sorn by it."

Anais added "Not to mention his grades."

Nicole asked "Why you say that, dear?"

Anais explained "Well, Gumball hasn't asked for my help on his homework. I was glad at first, but I'am worried that something bad might happen. I mean, no offense, Gumball is not usally smart. I was shock that he said he didn't want my help and I started to get worried."

Richard said "You know, it's been like this since Gumball is always up in his room. I wonder what he's doing up there, despict doing you know what."

Darwin then remembered "You know, I once remember that he felt feeling sleepy all the time. He wake up in the morning with worn our eyes. He kept falling asleep in class."

Anais rises an eyebrow "Wait. If he's falling asleep, how come he keeps getting good grades? Something isn't right."

The family think about this for a moment and soon Richard had a horrible thought. "Oh, my God." He said in a worried tone.

Darwin said to his dad "What is it, dad?"

Richard recalled "I'am remember reading about something like this."

Anais rises an eyebrow and repeated her father's words "Reading about it?" So did the rest of the family.

Richard corrected "Fine. _Seeing _about it on t.v. Its said that people who experiences the same thing Gumball is going through might be doing drugs."

The whole family stood there in shock. Gumball on drugs? That's what everyone thought. Nicole said in a worried tone "Oh, my poor baby."

Darwin shakes his head "No. No. I know Gumball and he will never do drugs."

Richard said "Oh, come on! Think back where Gumball had those bruises, these fights and all those late nights. Think about it!"

Nicole objected "Look, I know my son, and he will never do durgs. Not in this house."

Richard asked "What about his room? Gumball kept himself pretty occupied every morning, after he finishes his breakfast."

The whole family think back at the time Gumball goes up in his room after breakfast. They thought he was doing when he's all alone in a room, but this was serious.

Richard said "I bet Gumball keep his stash of drugs in his room. Let's go in there."

Richard, Darwin and Anais go to upstairs, but was stopped by Nicole. She said "Now wait a minute. Are you all suggesting that we should go invade our son's privacy?"

The three family members thought of it and they all said "Yeah. Pretty much."

She scoled them "You all should be ashamed of yourselfs. Okay. So, Gumball has been getting good grades and having muscles doens't mine he got all that by doing drugs. I know my son and he will never do something like that."

Anais said "If he does, then why he wouldn't have come to you in the first place?"

Nicole was about to see something to defend her son, but hasn't got the right words. She said to her daughter "How did you get so smart I may never know." Soon all the members of the Watterson's family went upstairs to Gumball and Darwin's bedroom.

Gumball ran as he could to the cemetery. Twenty miles from his house all the way to there. Even thought he was tired of running, he could feel his muscles growing by the minute. Soon with no witnesses around, Gumball took off his normal clothes and put it on his backpack. Then he entered the cemetery. As he was walking, he sees a whole group of people in cosutme and rows of chairs. Gumball, in his Warrior Cat suit, walked to every mask hero and shakes his or her hand to pay for Colonel's War respects. He then saw the rest of Elmore's Warriors.

He greeted "Hey, guys."

Some of them greeted him back. The rest of them didn't. They were too busy griving for their leader's death. Gumball saw Iris in her Night Ninja suit. He said "Hey Iris."

Iris had her mask off. She got tears in her eyes. She said "Oh. Hi Gumball."

Gumball asked "How you feeling, Iris?"

Iris answered "Not too good. I still can't believe he's gone."

Gumball said "Yeah. I know. I'am so sorry, Iris."

"You have nothing to apologize for." said a voice.

Both of them turned around and saw Joseph and Jenny, wearing their white uniform. Jenny had tears in her eyes. Joseph had a bit in his eyes. Gumball said "I do. I don't know what's like to lose someone that was closer to you and to everyone."

Joseph said "Don't worry. We been there before. We know what its like. Only we didn't lose him; he was taken. We will find the son of a bitch who did this." His voice had a hint of anger in him. His hand make a fist while saying "I swear of God, I will break his neck!"

Jenny was getting scare; she said to her twin brother "Joseph. Joseph, calm down." Joseph finally calms down and said "I'am sorry about that."

Iris said "It's okay. We all feel the same way, but for right now the services about to begin."

Soon all the mask heroes sat down on a chair and faces on Iris, who gotten herself up in the stand. Right next to her is a tombstone that had the words enscribe "COLONEL WAR." At the bottom of it, it has more words under it, "OUR HERO, OUR LEADER, OUR COLONEL. A TRUE WARRIOR." The only thing was that there was no body to buried in. The police had taken the Colonel's dead body when they found him in the remains of the Heroes Club or, as they say, lair.

Iris begin her eulogy "Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming on such short notice We 're gather here today for the honor of our beloved leader, Colonel War. None of you not know who he was, but some of us, including me, know him from the beginning. You see, he once had a plan to get rid of this city filled with corruption and murder. He was this idea that we all thought it was foolish at first, but when he talked to us of how society outcast us because of our appearances, our personalitys and our lifes. He, himself, was once an outcast like us. Nobody really understands him. Nobody takes him serious. Nobody even knew who was the real Colonel War. He made some few mistakes in his life, but he was able to see the error of his ways. The thing is he save us. He save us so that we woundn't have to make the same mistake like he did. From having to make mistake like he once did. He save our lives, and,with that, he made us who we are in the people's eyes. Soon people, like yourselfs, were inspired by his words of wisdom and joined on his side. We will missed him. The thing is when we first met him, he didn't feel like a Colonel or a leader. He was like a father to us. He loved us and care for us and we will missed him."

By those words given by Iris, everyone bow their heads down as a moment of silence. After that, people got up and put flowers on the tombstone each of them. Soon Gumball and the rest of Elmore's Warriors went to the tombstone and looked at it. Jenny was holding Gamble's hand. Dr. X-Ray did the sign of the cross, so did Fly Boy. Lizard Girl begins to weep. Joseph, Iris and Gumball all stared at the tombstone.

Gumball then said while holding back his tears "So long, Colonel." He saluted on it, so the rest of them. Then they walked away. The services was over. Everyone got out of the cemetery and returned back to the city. Gumball say their byes to his team and ran back twenty miles from the cemetery to his house.

Gumball thoughted about what Iris had said back in the cementery. Those words about the Colonel saving people who were outcasted by society and saved them so stopped them of making the same mistake the Colonel had went through. And the part about the Colonel becoming a father figure for them, Gumball felt like the Colonel was always been a second father to him. He made it back to his house. He opened the door and called out "Guys, I'am home!" There was no answer. Gumball looked at the couch to see his dad was sleeping in there, but he wasn't. He check to the kitchen, and nothing.

Gumball called out again "Hello! Guys! I'am back!"

Gumball went upstairs while saying "Mom? Dad? Darwin? Anais?" Gumball checked on his parent's bedroom "Mom? Dad?" There was no one there. He then checked on his sister's room. "Anais, you there?" Gumball went to his and Darwin's bedroom last. He slowly open the door and asked "Darwin? You're in here?" As he entered his room, Gumball stopped and felt a shiver down his spine when he saw his whole family in his room, while Nicole had a solar shield weapon. She was angryed by this.

Gumball said "Oh, shit."

Nicole asked her son in an angry tone "Gumball, you mind telling me why I had found this in your room?" She was talking about the solar shield weapon. Gumball stood there in shock. He had to think of a lie right now. He stuttered "Uh...well, mom, you see, I was holding that for a friend and I-."

Nicole snapped "Cut the crap, Gumball! You can't lied yourself out of this! We know what you been doing! Is this what you have been doing this whole time?! While I was at work late and your father sleeping his ass off?!"

Richard was offended "Hey!"

Gumball then stopped and said "Wait a minute. How did you guys find this?" He asked in a angry tone. "Have you been going throught my stuff?! You guys had no right of doing that!"

Nicole becomes furious "Don't talk back to me, young man!"

Darwin said "We find everything underneath your bed, Gumball. The shield. The clippings. The notebook on your idea. Even this." Richard was holding Gumball's journal. Gumball was shock by this. His hole family had been throught his stuff.

Gumball demanded "Those are my stuff! You have no right!"

Anais said "Gumball, we were worried about you. We thought you were doing drugs."

Gumball shouted "What?!"

Anais pointed her dad "That's what dad thought."

Nicole said while her voice was angry "Gumball, we were in your room because we were worried that you were doing durgs. I mean, drugs are one thing, Gumball, but this- this is preverted! What have you been doing with these people?"

Gumball said nothing to his mother or his family. He had nothing to say. All that matters was that they know who he is. Nicole waited for an answer. She screamed "Well?! Answer me!"

Gumball said one word "Superheros."

Nicole and her family said in union "What?"

Gumball repeated "Superheroes! We're superheroes! We dress up, fight crime and do good deeds around the city! I had been doing this for the last couple of mouths! Even nights!"

Anias asked "Is that's why you been sneaking off at night and asking us that you have to go to another one of your club meeting, but instead you been fighting off criminals?"

Gumball nodded "That's right and I liked it! I like dressing up like a hero and I like to wear a mask because I had seen this city's true face and I'am not afaird to show people the real me, unlike some people."

The whole family was stunned to heard that coming from Gumball's mouth. Nicole asked "What is that suppose to mean?"

Gumball said "Forgot it. I'am not dealing with this anymore." Gumball leave the room, but his mother grab his arm and said "Don't you turn your head on me, young man! What does that mean of what you said of showing people the real you?"

Gumball then stated "Fine. You want the true? Here it is. All my life I had been treated like shit by everyone in Elmore! I had been neglected, abused, insulted, ridculed, pushed around, and, worst of all, abandoned! Nobody has given me a chance of myself! I wanted to see if you guys helped me by giving my advise or having the courage of asking me in one of your dumb ass clubs! Well, I got news for you all. I had already join a club who are the same thing I am and they been getting a lot of respect by putting on costumes and calling themselves heroes! And you guys can't accept that, then you guys don't know what its like to be rejected and treated unfairly!"

The whole family stood there in silance. The words coming from Gumball's words echoed throughtout the house. They had nothing to say to him. They had no idea that Gumball felt this way before. They felt guity. Nicole said in a soft voice "Gumball...I...didn't know you...felt..."

Gumball stopped her and said "Forgot it! You guys still don't understand! I don't have time for this!" He then swipe his weapon from his mother and quickly ran down the stairs.

The whole family follow him, while Nicole asked "Where you think you're going now?! Don't you walk out on me!"

Gumball opened the front door and say to his mother before leaving "I'am going to find out who murder the Colonel. His killers are still out there and here I am, wasting my time on you guys!" He then left the house.

Nicole called out her son while exiting the house "Gumball! Gumball! Gumball Watterson, you get your ass back here now!"

Gumball kept running from his mother and he never look back. The whole family exit the house and watch him leave. Nicole felt her heart broken and started crying as she collapse on her knees. Her whole family conformed her. She cried "Oh, Gumball. What is happening to you?"

**Wow. So now the whole family knows about Gumball being Warrior Cat. Gumball just had an argument with them, telling them that he show people the real him, unlike his family. Harsh words, right? I'll be posting the next chapter after I come back from getting a vaccine and the dentist. I may or may no have one right now, but let's find out what happened. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Drastic Approach**

**Hi Guys! I just got back and now i had posted this. Sorry it took so long, but I got it done. You guys need to read this. This will leave in a shock state. Tobias has a plan that's going to change everything. Read it.**

Gumballl had run away from home, after getting an argument with his family, who they had discover Gumball's solar shield weapon, his ideas of inventions, and his journal. They conclued that Gumball is Warrior Cat. Gumball had a fight with his mother and storms out of the house. Gumball then find himself in downtown, while wearing his Warrior Cat suit. Gumball put his normal clothes inside his backpack. As he was walking, he sees the members of Elmore's Warriors in a diner. Gumball goes inside and walked to the team.

He greeted them "Hey, guys."

All of them greeted back to him. Gumball sat right next to them. He notice that Iris wasn't here. He asked "Where's Iris?"

Gamble answered "At home. After the funeral, we all suggested to come here for lunch, but Iris said that she didn't feel like coming. She still feel awful about what happened."

Lizard Girl said "Yeah. The Colonel care about everyone, including Iris. He love her the most."

Dr. X-Ray said "The man was like a father to her. This was the first time she ever had a father that loved her."

Gumball rises an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

Fly Boy said to Gumball "She didn't tell you?"

Gumball shakes his head no. Fly Boy continued "Her dad never love Iris in the first place. He was this mean drunk who always beat his wife and Iris. The Colonel was the one that ever love her. She was like his daughter. He treated her like family. Hell, he treated all of us like a family."

Gumball then heard the word "family" come right out of his mouth. He recalled the events of how his family had discovered his secret identity and that leans his argument with them, including his mother. He groaned "Don't remind me of family. I don't feel like talking about mine."

Gamble asked "What's up your ass lately?"

Gumball then said these words "I had a fight with my family. They discovered my weapons and my jounral. They know what I was doing at nights."

The rest of them were shocked and looked at him. Fly Boy asked "Does they know who we are?"

Gumball answered "No. Just me."

Lizard Girl asked him "So what would you do know? Can you go back home?"

Gumball said "No, I can't never go back home. What will they'll do to me when they see me back?" He begin to sound like Nicole's voice. "Hi, sweetheart. Welcome back. Would you like to go to the kitchen? We have cookies, fresh milk and a life sentence to jail."

Fly Boy said "Come on. They can't never do that to you. They're your family."

Gumball scoffed "You have no idea what my family is like. They don't listen to me, they rejected me, and, on top it all off, they're better than me. They always have."

Jenny said "You should be happy you have a family that loves you, even when they are better you. They love you, whether they think you're a superhero or not. Don't take it for granted, because you never know when somethings about to them like..."

Jenny stopped her sentence when she thought about her and her twin brother parents' death. She started weeping, but Joseph held her hand right beside her. He finishes her sister sentence "What Jenny meant is that you should go back to your family and make up. They will still love with all their heart."

Gumball nodded to the twin's statement. Lizard Girl asked "What do we do now? Colonel War is dead and we have no lair."

Dr. X-Ray stated "Well, I'll tell what we're going to do. We're going to find that motherfucker who did this, so I can leser beam his soul!"

Soon, Gumball's phone vibrated. He took it out and find out he had a message. As he was checking it, Gamle said about what Dr. X-Ray said "There's only one problem. How are we going to find the person who did this? Plus we don't even know who did this."

"The Reaper."

The rest of the team looked at Gumball, who was checking the person who sent the message. He repeated "The Reaper. He said he did it. It's said all that in the message. And that's not all." Gumball looked at the team in a shocking voice. "He said he knows who we are." The whole team was shock of hearing this new information.

Joseph asked in alarmed "What? How does he know about us?"

Gamble guessed "He must have got it from the computer where he killed the Colonel and trashed the lair."

Dr. X-Ray said "Maybe we can track him down with his IP address." He asked Gumball. "Gumball, can you do that?"

Gumball was already on it, but, in defeat, he said "Damn. Its blocked."

Lizard Girl asked "What do we do now? He already knows who we are. Its only a matter of time before he tells everyone."

Gamble said "We need to think of a plan."

Gumball said while checking the message "Well, we may want to think one fast..." The whole team looked at Gumball again. He finished "Becuase he said this is just the beginning."

Meanwhile, in a quiet suburban street, The Toxin's Death Team were standing in front of a house. There used to be four members and a leader, now there's _nine_ members and a leader. Tobias, or The Reaper, had now added five new members in his evil team. After killing Colonel War and showing the bloody head to his uncle, he had given him five deadliest fighters, in a shock. Two of them had a dangerous reputation, the other two comes from different towns that was hit with murder and corruption. All of them were wearing black costumes to symbolizes the team and their leader. The fifth one was the deadliest of all. He comes from a tough crowd and was raised in German prison. He stay there for a long time, getting bigger and stronger by the minute. He even ate his cellmate and the bones. The guy was in his thirties. He was a black wolf with sharping teethes and glowing yellow eyes. He was six foot and his costume had a large cape that suround his entire body. He was wearing a middle age evil helmet, knida like from Lord of the Rings. He also carries two blades from his back. He doesn't have a name, but Tobias had a pefect name for this guy. He calls him The Executioner.

The Reaper asked "Is this where she lived?"

Horned Fury said while checking a phone "It's all there on the Colonel's phone. She lives there with only her mom."

The Executioner looked at the house and the suburban, while stating in a German accent "Such nice house to live in beatiful neighborhood. Too bad it all be destroy."

The Reaper said to him "Come yourself, Excutioner. You'll get your turn, but for right now, wait here, so me and my team can give our guess a little welcome present."

Toast Boy asked "Oh, were we suppose to bring her a gift? I didn't brought mine."

The Reaper grinned "Don't worry, Toast Boy. It's from all of us."

Toast Boy smiled a bit "Oh, good." He asked him "What did we bring her?"

The Reaper still grinning "You'll see."

Yellow Death asked "Yo, man, you sure you want to do this? I mean, we already know who she is, so is the rest of the team. Why not blackmailed her by saying that if they don't stopped, we'll revealed their secret identity to the enitre world?"

The Reaper said to him "I'am the leader here, Yellow Death! Not you! I make the decisions around here! Beside, blackmailing them is so old school."

"Then what are we doing?"

"Let's just say that after this, there's not going to be anymore people dressing up in costumes."

The Reaper and The Toxin's Death Team walked up into the house, but not before saying to his new members "You guys wait here. This won't take a while." The new four members waited with the Executioner while The Reaper and his team walked up to the house. They stopped at the front door. The Reaper knock on the door a few times.

A woman voice asked "Who is it?"

The Reaper answered "We're friends of Iris Madison!"

The sound of the door locks were being unlock and the door open wide, revealing Iris's mom. She looked just like Iris, except she was in her early thiries. She was confused by the sudden surprise of the people wearing black costumes.

She asked "You're friends of Iris?"

The Reaper said "Yes, ma'ma."

"So what you doing here and what's up with the costumes?"

"Oh, it's just a little project we're working on."

"A project?" She said with an eyebrow rised. "What you're working on?"

"We're working on how an evil team will come on to you, waiting for you to open the door, so we can beat the fuck out of your daughter, who happens to be a masked hero."

Iris' mom stopped "Wait. What?"

The Reaper then kick her in the stomach, knocking her on the ground. He went in and ordered his team "Tied the bitch up!" The Toxin Death Team grab her and tied her to a chair. Iris' mom was struggling and screaming at the same time.

Yellow Death said "Cover her mouth!"

Iris' mom yelled "Iris! Iris, help! You leave my daughter alone!" Toast Boy went to the cabinet and got the tape. He went back to the team, where he gave it to Yellow Death, who taped her mouth shut. Iris' mom muffled scream. Then a sweet voice called out.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on?"

Iris then went to the living room, where she stopped and saw her mother being tied by the team. She said in a shock "What? What's...going...on?"

The Reaper looked at her and said in a smooth voice "Hello, Night Ninja. You look hotter without your costume on."

Iris gasped as the team were slowly walking to her. She take a few steps back and find herself trapped by a fireplace. The team was almost at her very slowing. Yellow Death then charges at her, but Iris hit him with a vase. The whole team went at her. Iris used her kung fu moves on them. She swift kick Bite Killer, karate chop Horned Fury and quickl kick Toast Boy in a wall. Iris got hit by The Reaper's the handle of his scythe. Iris fight back, but The Reaper keep hitting her with his handle. Then he sent a hard hit on her face, senting her on the ground. Iris gets up, but Bite Killer and Horned Fury hold both of her legs down.

The Reaper breathed heavily as he looked down on Iris. He said "I don't suppose you know who I am."

Iris was bleeding from her nose. She said "I know who you are. You're that guy who's planing to become the world's first supervillain."

The Reaper added "And I'am also the guy who's going to have a lot of fun with you." He then unzipped his pants. The whole team looked at him in shock, so did Iris and her tied up mother. He said in a evil tone "You spent a lot of time screwing with male superheroes, sweetheart. Now it's time to see what an evil dick feels like."

He give Death Yellow his scythe and drop down onto Iris. He said to the horrified raccoon "You tried to scream, I'll have Death Yellow slice off your pretty head." The Reaper then notice Iris' horrified look. "You know." He said. "This how the Colonel used to give me the same look right before I kill him."

Iris' eyes grow wide in shock. He prepares to do his buisness, right before he said "God, I wished you were Penny right now." Then he begins his buisness. The team looked at their leader raping the girl. Tobias came in charging in on her. Iris's mom looked away from this scene. Iris closes her eyes as she prepare for the worse, but she felt nothing. Tobias kept doing it harder and harder. His face turned bright red. Iris then begins to laugh.

The Reaper asked "What?! What's so funny?!"

Iris kept laughing "Wha-What's wrong?! Did you had an accident or something?!"

The Reaper got off of her and the whole team looked at Tobias' you know what and begin to snickered at the size of it. Iris said while laughing "The only thing of a evil dick I see is that I can't even feel one!"

The Reaper then growed angry by this. He took his scythe from Yellow Death and hit her with the handle, knocking her out, making the team stopped laughing. The Reaper then punches her in the face many times then kick her in the stomach. The whole team looked at him in shock. The Reaper threateningly said "If any on you say a word about this, I will cut all your dicks and fed it to my piranhas tank! Understand?!"

The whole team nodded their heads in a nervous look. Then they heard a police siren. The Reaper said "Oh! What now?!"

Death Yellow looked outside and turn his head back to the team "Guys! The cops are coming!"

Horned Fury walked toward to Iris' mom and asked "Did you call the cops?!"

Iris' mom shake her head very fast. she asked "How did the fuck they find us?!"

Then she saw something at the wall, next to the front door. It was an alarm system. It was blinking red at a fast rate. They didn't notice it because they didn't heard the alarm sound as the alarm system will normally do.

She stated "Damn it! We need to get out of here!"

The Toxin's Death Team walked out from Iris' house and saw that five cop cars are heading this way. Death Yellow said "Dude, we need to leave! We can't take down cops! They'll kill us!"

The Reaper said to them "That's why we have our excutioner in our team."

He nodded at The Executioner. The Executioner notice his boss nodding and take off his large cape, revealing a black jumpsuit. He walk on the middle on the streets, staring at the cop cars coming in. he saw one coming in at him.

Death Yellow asked "What the hell he's doing?! He's just staning there!"

The Reaper said while looking at his fighter "Just watch. He's the best fighter, so are the other four."

The cop car charges at The Executioner in full speed, then the large fighter slam his fist on the hood, fliping the car and landed right behind him, where it exploded. The whole team saw this in great shock, except for Reaper. He smiled at that.

A cop from one of the cop cars saw this and said "Oh, my God!" He got out his radio and yelled "All units! All units! Stop your cars! I repeated, stop all your cars! Cop Squad Five has been exploded by some large creature in a black jumpsuit!"

Soon all the cop cars stopped all their vehicles. All the cops got out of their guns and pointed their pistols on him. One said in a bullhorn "THIS IS ELMORE POLICE! STAND WHERE YOU ARE OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU! THAT GOES FOR YOUR COSTUME TEAM!" The four fighters looked at their boss, who nodded at them. Soon all four of them joined with The Excutioner. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Said the cop with the bullhorn.

The Executioner then draws his two blades from his back, alraming the cops more then they are. "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" said the cop with the bullhorn. They are started at the cops. The Toxin's Death Team were watching this whole thing. The Executioner was slowly putting down his two blades, then he quickly throw them at two cops in the chest. One cop yelled "OPEN FIRE!"

Right before they did, The Executioner charges at them in full speed and jump onto a cop car. When he landed on it, he smashed it, grab one cop, and break his head into two. The cops pointed their pistols on him. Soon the four fighters stepped in on the fight. The five fighters were up against eight cops. The cops fired their guns at them, but they all dodge it and killed them. They used all their deathliest skills on the cops, like pulling their arms off right out of their socket, their eyes pulled off, heads pulled, and many, many more. There were now eight cops dead, except for the two behind a cop car. One pulled out his radio and said "We need backup! I reapeat, we need backup! There are eight cops dead!"

"Don't you mean _ten _cops?" said a familiar German voice.

They both looked up and saw The Executioner was standing right above their heads. He got down and punch one cop so hard that his head fell right off his body. He faces the last cop. The Excutioner grab the cop's neck and twist it all the way in a 360 degree. Now there were ten dead cops, just like he said. The Toxin's Death Team saw this in great shock.

Yellow Death said in a shocking voice "Jesus!"

The Reaper smiled "Told you these guys were the best."

After the massacre in Iris' neighborhood, the news came up and people all over the world were seeing this in great shock.

The news woman was lived in front of the aftermath of the massacre _" This is the most horrible sight we had seen. About three hours ago, a group of people_ _had brutally massacre ten policeman in this quiet neighborhood. The reason of why the police had came here because they respone to the alram signal coming from the home of sixteen year old Iris Madiosn. Her mother said that five people came in wearing costumes tied her in a chair and attempted to rape her daughter. She stated that one of them was wearing an samurai armor like a Grim Reaper and said he calls himself the Reaper. Witnesses had said there were nine people who were wearing costume had witnesses the whole thing. Iris Madison was repoted to the hospital moments later after the killings._

She then sence somethine from her earphone and stated "_Wait. It looks like we have an important message from local City Councilman Herold Wilson, lived from City Hall."_

The camara turns to Mr. Wilson and his wife, both of them stadning in front of City Hall, while many reporters were taking pictures of them. Herold Wilson stated "_It's awful about what happened to those cops. Lives have been taken, all because of people wearing costumes. I didn't know that this is true until now. It seems that my wife was right all along."_

Mrs. Wilson stepped in and said "_I told you so!"_

Mr. Wilson contunied "_So it is with deep regret that to prevent something like this from happening again..." _He holds up a paper. "_...I had signed this warrant to ordered the police to arrested masked heroes! Right now police are on their way, finding people who are dressing up like heroes and arrested them! If they are wearing a mask, they better drop this silly act or else they will be apprehanded by the law! That includes the rest of Elmore's Warriors! Listen to me, Elmore's Warriors, you had brought this upon yourself and now you must pay for your punishment! But there is a way. You won't be arrested if you swear to stop this act of heroiness! If you don't give in, then you will be put to jail, along with all the costumed freaks! That is all I had to said. Thank you."_

Mr. and Mrs. Wilson went back inside City Hall, while reporters were still taking pictures and now asking questions. With those words given by the Councilman, the police make their way to their car and go to town to arrest masked heroes. This was an end of the Elmore's Warriors.

**Wow! It looks like was Tobias' plan pay off. His new members, one who calls himself The Executioner, had killed ten police officers and now Tobias' dad had ordered every police officers in Elmore to arrested people who are dressing up like a superhero, including Elmore's Warriors. What will happens next after the police had gotten rid of the heroes? What's Tobias' next plan now? Find out tomorrow! **


End file.
